Strays Don't Sleep
by Sub-Atomic Grape
Summary: At night, people who don't stay indoors become monsters, hunters, or victims. A handful of teens have the bad luck of falling outside of those categories. Either way they aren't normal any longer, and they don't have much in the way choices when the moon is full. Instead, they must try to find their way in a strange world as a pack.
1. Pups

**Chapter 1: Pups**

**((Author's Note: ****With thanks and credit to RachelClaire and Catchandelier for being amazing beta readers. Thank you to both of you; the story wouldn't have reached this point without your critique, and I'm forever grateful for your insight and advice. And thanks to Kaley for your amazing patience in listening to me babble on chat about this story during all hours of the night.**

**I do not own Young Justice or its characters, and am simply borrowing them for an oddball AU about werewolves. I'm excited to share this story with everyone, and hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading!))**

* * *

There was very little about her arrival that suggested the year would end with Megan staring at the surface of the moon.

A low hum of a changing engine coaxed her eyes open, along with sunlight hitting her eyelids. The engine rumbled in her ears a second time, with a turn that pushed her stomach up against her side. Megan twitched up from a seat that had served as a lumpy, upright bed, feeling her skin stick to the leather bits. Her heart speed up for a few beats as she jerked up, her stomach choosing then to get unstuck and send a jolt of bile into her throat.

'_Where-!?'_ The thought jolted her mind, and her breath rushed into her lungs in a sharp gasp. She tried kicking out with her feet, but only got as far as a muscle twitch before pins and needles plunged into her legs. Her hands left off trying to ball into fists in order to rub the pain out, giving her thoughts time to catch up.

'_Not in trouble. You're safe.'_ She told herself, forcing in deep breaths. The smells from the bus were dulled and familiar at this point. Old leather, sweat from the few other passengers on the bus masked with chalky deodorant...And a cracked window pushing summer air into her face. Megan glanced out, squinting against the glare.

The sun was close to hitting midday, and she had to wonder at how long she'd been dozing in that dreamless sleep. It apparently had been enough for the scenery to change dramatically, shifting from level farmlands to craggy mountains, and the beginnings of a town nestled in them. The first buildings to roll past the windows were basic gas stations, rest over stops and even a visitor's center. All of them were fitted out with long sloped roofs, and with a surprising amount of rectangular windows. The bus barreled past all of them, intent on some other stop, as a wall of greenery slowly grew up along the streets. There was no such thing as a bare tree, and Megan gazed longingly as flowers and trees both zipped by; just blurs of color that she wanted to linger on.

A disk of white above the fingers of rock caught her eye, in the form of a day moon. Unease settled back into her stomach in a tight knot as she kept her eyes on the object. It looked too close to full for her liking, and pushed a shiver into her body. She ran a hand over the exposed skin on her arms. Her fingers found normal flesh, only interrupted by a few goose bumps thanks to the bus AC already on full blast. She let her breath out slow as she sank back into the seat, her skin going back to sticking against the leather sides. Her body curled into the dents formed by a twenty hour ride, and she pressed her feet back into the hiking boots she'd shoved on during that initial scramble for the bus. With her shoes back in place, Megan rolled her shoulders and shrugged into her pink cardigan. Her old clothing was feeling worn around the edges, but still fit over her like a second skin. Her hands gave a tug at the edges of her skirt to smooth it out as well. It was an ensemble she felt comfortable and could rest easy in...Save for those clunky, out of place boots on her feet.

Even with all those motions, her body still felt shaky and at whim to every motion the bus made. A squeal of brakes put her teeth on edge and pulled her head back to looking at the ground.

She picked out an empty parking lot, and a lonely Greyhound Station standing in the middle of it. The station took the form of an old building that was all rounded corners and looked more like it belonged in a Metropolis news broadcast instead of a sleepy mountain town. An awning stood out in the parking lot for the bus to pull up next to, capped with a springing metal greyhound polished bright and reflecting the afternoon sun.

There were a few more hisses and squeaks as the bus rocked back and forth before coming to a standstill. Her stomach didn't take any note that they'd stopped, still determined on twisting itself into knots as she looked up. She found herself parked underneath the sign, the metal hound looking almost like a watch dog. Megan swallowed around a throat doing its best to go dry as she looked over the sculpture and sign.

A stillness blanketed the bus, almost waiting to see if she passed an invisible test. If she actually could take the first steps into this new territory with silver dogs and bright white letters in colored circles, along with a cheery 'Welcome to Middleton, the gateway town!' written underneath.

"Morse?" Came a voice from the front that spurred her to stand. She managed to latch a hand around her bag and pull it free of the overhead bin, grabbing her purse with the other. She stumbled to the front of the bus, still getting her balance back after who knew how many hours of sitting. Even with heavy shoes wrapped around her feet, her ankles didn't hurt as much as she expected and shrugged off any cramps or swelling. That was one of the few things she'd been lucky with so far, as they let her walk to the front of the bus with minimal tripping. The only wobble in her steps came from her nerves, and Megan tightened her grip around the handle of her bag for a little more stability.

"Y-yes?" Megan held out what was left of her ticket, wondering if she was supposed to do something with it. From the way the bus driver's eyes glazed over it, she guessed not.

"This'll be your stop, then." He said, in a low drawl reserved for the middle states. Megan found herself wondering when she might hear it again, before desperately trying to quash the thought. That wasn't what she should be dwelling on right now.

When she had first boarded, the driver had given her ticket a cautious look, but it was as valid as her money. Since she didn't cause any trouble over the trip, he acted as an odd sort of chaperone once he had decided she wasn't running away from home. Strictly speaking, that was true; home wasn't the exact thing she was running from. And she hoped that anything following her wouldn't be going by bus.

"You have any other bags to collect?" Megan shook her head, glancing towards the stairs before taking them one at a time.

Her first steps into Middleton were anti-climactic. No sudden flash of what she should be doing, where she should go. The only thing that hit her was the bone dry quality to the air, a sharp contrast to the muggy-drown-in-the-air quality of Iowa.

The contrast didn't help with giving her any idea of where to go. The bus left her behind and rumbled off on its way with a cloud of smoke that stung her eyes and cut at her nose, belching out of growling pipes. Megan held one hand over her mouth, while the other fumbled for the purse hanging off her shoulder, and the wallet stored within.

A glance inside it, and she counted a handful of dollars she had left. Her heart sank as she tallied them up. Fifty in total, out of a year of savings. Just a pair of twenties and fives looking threadbare and sparse. She gave the bills a forlorn look, but that didn't convince them to multiply.

She'd never expected to spend her summer savings on a bus ticket, along with a few fast food meals and a change of clothes. She'd always imagined a box set of DVDs, maybe, or something new to wear. Even a family trip-

'_Keep it together, Megan. Focus on what you have to do.'_

Her feet moved, before the thought could grow any bigger. Megan let her steps take her away from the bus stop, as the wallet fell back into her purse. With any luck, she could find her uncle before her funds ran out. And before she got lost in the worry of what would happen when they did.

-o-o-o-

Wally loved summer. Kaldur tolerated it, but waited for the change in seasons to something colder. Dick just took each season as it came, with no preference. But neither of them turned Wally down when his plan was to forget the heat, and spend a day of summer break in the middle of the downtown district.

With the windows rolled down to catch a few traces of cool air, the radio was reduced to a muffled drone. The announcer redundantly supplied that it was hot and only going to get hotter as the day went on, along with the usual warning of afternoon and evening thunderstorms. Kaldur could have stuck his hand out the window to prove the first forecast, and set his watch to the second. The Middleton storms worked like clockwork, thundering in regularly each day in waves and belts of rain soaked clouds. They kept the heat and dry from stretching into unbearable, and Kaldur breathed a little easier, knowing there was another on the way.

His pickup truck was a tough machine, but even it seemed hard pressed to keep its tires in a solid, un-melted state when Kaldur parked. Shade was in short supply that afternoon, as was cool air. There was only a hint of dark clouds starting to boil up on top of the mountains bordering the city, bruising against the sky.

Wally didn't worry about any of that. He flung himself straight out into the sun with a whoop as heat and light hit his face and picked out his freckles. He ducked under the truck roof as he leapt, already looking twitchy from having to wait during the ride. He swung his arms out as his sneakers smacked against the asphalt, rolling his shoulders to stretch them out and looking ready to take off…But he still paused and looked back at the others, waiting for Kaldur to give the go ahead, hooking a thumb into the pockets of some old worn shorts as he waited.

Kaldur guessed they had about a minute before Wally got really restless, and so he and Dick took their time easing their way out of the air conditioned cab, one foot at a time. As he left the car Kaldur shrugged on his jacket, frowning over the extra weight and heat the dark blue material put on his skin. Maybe in a few more hours he'd be grateful for it, but for now the fabric looked for places to cling to his skin, as he drew the zipper up and closed the collar around his throat.

"You know you don't have to wear that?" Dick took a slower exit out of the car, but still landed light on his feet. He didn't call attention to the fact that he'd opted for jeans and a shirt that probably cost more than Kaldur's weekly stipend…And Kaldur himself didn't want to comment on it.

"Normally I would not, but our priority is spending time together. That becomes more difficult if I need to spend time deflecting interest in these." He drew his fingers along his neck, and felt the change in normal skin and scar tissue under his touch. "Aside from that…The material is not that dense. Orin likely gave it to me for that reason."

"If you say so-" Dick might have said more, until Wally dashed back to them. He was all teeth with how he grinned.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about! Summer afternoon, not a cloud in the sky, and a little place at the town square next to John's Tacos, just waiting for us to fill it!" To back that up, his stomach gave an appreciative, anxious gurgle.

"Come on, you guys." When enthusiasm didn't work with hurrying is friends along, Wally settled for needling. "Daylight isn't going to wait forever-"

There was a clear pause in Wally's voice, and when he glanced at Wally, Kaldur caught him sneaking a glance at the sky.

"It's okay. We've got a few days to go, and I've already got some supplies ready for the evening." Dick chimed in, also catching that look.

"Yeah, guess Robin has a point." The nickname earned Wally a glance over the top of Dick's sunglasses. They reflected Wally's freckled face back at him, all expensive dark tinted glass. Wally ignored that look, and continued. "We'll manage, right? We always do."

Kaldur tightened his lips to keep a frown at bay; Wally's voice had an odd quality, like he was trying to force confidence. It matched how he tried to hold himself straight up as he spoke. And with it came that odd listless feeling, trying to soak into all of them the same way the heat was pushing itself in.

"Eventually! But right now-" Wally jerked his head and mood free of that, nodding to the nearby square, the twitch and flare of his nose showing he already smelled fried tacos close by.

-o-o-o-

The town square was an old cobblestone affair, stretched in a patchwork circle of stone floors, stairs, and enough lazy branched cottonwood and oak trees to swallow up the noise of traffic from the nearby streets. The afternoon sun put everything in a warm orange glow, and encouraged people to move at a slow, leisurely pace between shops and spaces under the trees.

Dick knew that there couldn't be every student or teen in Middleton crammed in this one spot, but between the shade, the shops, and a multitude of familiar faces milling around, he was sure that half of the school population wasn't a far off guess. He was surprised they'd been able to nab their usual bench, under a lime colored leaf canopy and with a stray breeze from the fountain to cool what was otherwise a furnace.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Summer with my pals, and nothing to worry over. No school, no pressure...and plenty of tacos. That's mmph-" Wally bit into another shell as he spoke, rolling his eyes back in exaggerated pleasure from the crunch.

Dick just gave a snort, glancing around the square instead. How a guy could have amazing hearing and not be wary or on alert was beyond him, but Dick himself could pick up the slack.

Even if there wasn't much in the way of suspicious going on at the moment. The most that could count as disruptive was the low hum of TV static in the background, from a small television seated above the door of a nearby sports bar and patio. The television was trying valiantly to pick up a full signal, but only succeeded halfway with a few fuzzy images. There was something in the grainy scrolling text about 'suspicious activity' before flashing a few facial composites. All he could pick out was a blonde portrait, before something else grabbed his attention. It was just a slight movement, but it pulled his eyes. Mainly because the figure he spotted tugged on his memory. Dark hair, a preference for purple, all things that reminded him of a classmate. Which in turn pushed his lips up into a smile the more he looked over the new face.

"Heeeey, looks like we're not the only ones with the right idea!" Wally said between mouthfuls, in the sort of voice he only reserved for talking about someone who met two requirements: being a member of the opposite sex, and who had given at least one of their little group the time of day. Dick did his best to ignore Wally, as the person in question actually noticed him glancing over and gave him a wave.

"Hey, Zee," he spoke, even if he wasn't sure how well his voice would carry. He was proud that any squeak in his voice stayed low key. It even got her to turn around and give him a glance, and a smile. She motioned to a glass door behind her, with 'books' printed in careful white hand lettering. Her voice wasn't raised, but she managed to pitch it to carry it over to him.

"Sorry, got some errands to run. Maybe catch you in a little bit?" Errands and fun, given how many books he could pick out inside. He guessed that 'little bit' might be a lot longer. He still gave a nod and watched her vanish inside.

"Familiar faces." Dick observed, glancing at another dark haired figure moving through the crowds. Someone he'd seen around lately, but didn't know much about aside from being a transfer student for the new semester, and always seemed to have a permanent scowl attached to his face.

"And trouble." Kaldur spoke up. Following his gaze, Dick fought to keep his face blank and his posture relaxed. No sense in inviting trouble just yet...even if trouble looked determined to find them anyway, in the shape of three unwelcome newcomers. Unlike Black Hair And Shirt, (he needed to come up with a better moniker, Dick knew), the stormy attitude they carried was a lot more malignant. It also looked ready to get vented on them. Even Wally stopped bolting down his tacos, instead moving a little closer to where they sat. A slight display of solidarity.

That at least kept the heavy grunts of the approaching trio from plowing straight into them, much as they looked ready to do just that. The two of them were brother and sister, from the facial resemblance. They both pulled off that narrow eyed, smug contempt as near mirrors, and they were both built for scuffles. Yet it was the scrawnier, more pale of the trio that actually lead the way, though only just. Dick could see how he was only two steps ahead of the others, if that. It made him wonder how stable the teen's leadership really was. With all of their hair, he couldn't tell if it was naturally that pale blond color, and in a way it didn't matter, given that it was already full of enough of hair gel and mousse to be at least sixty percent synthetic.

"Hiya, kids." The leader still had that irritating, cocky smirk as when Dick had first seen him in the school halls. (And had narrowly avoided getting stuffed into a locker. Freshman or not, being small and acing gymnastics counted for something.)

"Cameron." Kaldur's answer was measured, with a cool force behind it. It was a sharp contrast to Wally's bristling and the glare Dick gave over the top of his sunglasses.

Holding that icy glare for a little longer, Dick could finally put names and features to Cameron's pair of blond and bad tempered shadows. It was the amount of metal they had stuck in their faces that jogged his memory, mainly because he had to wonder how much of it was steel, and how much of it was silver.

"And Tommy. And Tuppence." He didn't say 'and who names their kids that' out loud, since they both looked ready to take the slightest provocation as a cue to explode.

"Look, my associates and I need some place to sit and look this place over, and your spot works just fine. So, are you going to move nicely, since I asked nicely?" There was a flash of teeth as Cameron spoke.

"Taking over people's benches? Seriously?" Dick let an edge of sharp laughter into his voice. "How much more alpha male can you get, Cam? Are you going to start beating your chest, too?"

He barely had time to lean backwards and brace his hands on the back of the bench, before Cameron loomed over him.

"You think you can back up that smart mouth, shrimp?" Over Cameron's shoulder, Dick could see the twins bunching up as well, both their hands balling into fists.

"Do YOU really think you can win this fight?" Wally shot back, already standing. Dick's fingers twitched and his hair started to prickle up from the tension in the air, until Kaldur stepped between Cameron and him. Kaldur's steps and stance were both sure, and as he took up the space, he also forced Cameron to step back. The teen had to give up ground to the person he was challenging. If Kaldur was satisfied by that, though, he gave no outward sign of it.

"Enough. This is not the time to test anyone's claim or boundaries." Dick picked out authority ringing in his words, something that Cameron couldn't match. From the way his hands went to fists, Cameron also knew it. Overhead the wind started to pick up with a hiss through the leaves. And cool as it was, it did nothing to ease tempers.

-o-o-o-

If this was the best Middleton could produce when it came to broadcast television, Megan didn't think much of her chances for survival. The image of a blonde young girl couldn't stay solid on the screen without turning into a scramble of pixels. Those jittered in such a way that she wondered if the television was planning on simply exploding by working itself into enough of a static mess. Not the most important thing, she knew, but it still stuck in her mind as another difference from home.

It was mostly by luck and following the foot traffic that she'd reached the town square. It was surprisingly large, and with a dense amount of people coming and going, moving around pockets of settled teens and shoppers enjoying the afternoon. Even with the crowds, she felt self-conscious; the duffle bag she carried didn't look like normal tote and shopping bags. But since she was standing out of the main walking path, the looks she received were minimal so far and without any irritation.

Now if only she could convince herself that the spotty television reception wasn't a disastrous omen.

"You like watching static?" A voice in her ear almost made her shriek and leap a good foot into the air. Instead, Megan just produced a startled peep and a tiny hop as she spun around.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" She found herself addressing a black shirt. Megan raised her head a half inch, just enough to see who had startled her, and whose shirt she was talking to. A pair of blue eyes looked down at her from under a jagged short cut mess of black hair. The structure in the face, thick shoulders and neck, plus the flatness of the shirt quickly told Megan that she was talking to a boy. He might have been her own age as well; he certainly pulled off the same bewildered look as well as she did.

"You like watching static?" He tried again. For a second Megan was sure she was being teased, until she saw the honest curiosity in his eyes. He also kept one eye on the TV, actually looking interested in it.

"I, I guess so?" Truth be told, she preferred clear images, and she hastened to add on. "I like normal TV but I guess this isn't...horrible, at least?"

If nothing else, it had climbed down to just being unsettling for her. That must have satisfied the newcomer, as he gave a nod and glanced back at the screen, prompting Megan to ask. "...Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's kind of interesting. Sort of like snow in July. And it reminds me of-" At that, his mouth clamped shut, and a dark look crossed over his face, like the promised storm clouds predicted on the TV news. The glare wiped that curious, open interest away. Before she could ask, he grumbled, "Had something like it where I'm from. TV reception wasn't the greatest."

"O-oh?" Megan offered, but her voice didn't clear away that sudden change in mood. Though he at least didn't seem angry at her, which was evident in how he rolled his shoulders in a shrug and fixed his eyes on the TV.

"So...You're not from around here?" She felt a twinge of pride that her voice held steady when she asked. A head shake was her response, followed by the boy glancing at her own bags.

A knot pushed itself into her shoulders, as Megan wondered what questions her baggage might prompt from him. But as she watched him (and noticed that for a plain black shirt, the clothing looked pretty good on him) it occurred to Megan that the attention from him didn't feel too bad. Even if it left her with an odd jitter in her stomach and nervous scratching inside her chest. It was still at a manageable level though, enough that she could manage a lift at the edges of her lips that she hoped would be seen as a smile.

When he looked at her, that dark look flickered out for a second; she thought she even saw an echo of her smile on his face. It suited him better than that frown, Megan caught herself thinking...And prayed there wasn't any pink showing on her face as she spoke.

"Yeah, neither am I." It was weird, how the conversation almost made her feel normal, even with her bag leaning against her. She wanted to ask where he was from, maybe even talk about how different this state was compared to Iowa. Or she could always try complimenting his shirt-

The TV gave another squeak, and pulled her eyes back to it.

Someone inside must have fixed the transmission, since the screen cleared up. And while that should have cheered her, Megan couldn't help but notice a slightly disappointed look in her acquaintance's face. The news switched over from the weather to a daily article, and the color drained straight out of her face as Megan watched. Speculated animal attacks. Her heart went from a nervous flutter to full on pounding in her chest.

"I need to go," she blurted out, turning fast from the building, the TV screen, and a confused looking teenager. "I need to find someone."

A stray breeze caught in her hair as she moved, fanning it out behind her in a long red wave before Megan caught it back up in her hands and pulled it down.

_'I should have spent one of the twenties on a haircut too,'_ she scolded herself; it was just another thing to make her noticeable, which was the LAST thing she wanted. There was even a moment where Megan wondered if she'd caught someone else's eyes and felt a prickling along her skin, but she brushed it off as imagination. She was in Middleton now; she should have had at least a few days lead on her troubles.

_'But just a few days,'_ the sharp note in her head provided. Megan tried not to listen to it, instead trying to think of some place she might be able to find her uncle.

-o-o-o-

Kaldur stood his ground, immovable even with three pairs of eyes trying to stare him down. Dick still kept himself braced against the bench, wondering if any acrobatics or back flips could really help in this situation, or if he'd be fast enough to pull them off.

_'Come on. You were an old hand at this with Haly's. Facing three hormone poisoned teens is nothing compared to flying around in the big top.'_ It did little to convince him that they could handle this situation if it turned ugly-

At least, until something else caught Cameron's attention. It was a flicker that twisted his head around, breaking eye contact completely with Kaldur. He stepped back to his seconds, and Dick could just pick out, "Forget it. We've got something more important."

And just like that, they turned and left, pushing their way through the crowds. When he was sure they weren't turning back, Dick turned to Kaldur and Wally. "You guys heard that too?"

"Yeah. Have to wonder what's so important to them that they'd give up this turf squabble they're so invested in..." Wally tilted his head, the angle making it look like he was trying to prick his ears forward.

"The smart move would probably be to stay out of trouble and just watch..." Wally's voice was unusually measured, almost calculating, but that only lasted until another grin split his face. "But the FUN move would be to see how much we can mess with their plans! Maybe it'll help pull you both out of the slump you're in, too. Little adrenaline never hurt, at least."

"Like you're never in the same mood." Dick retorted, remembering one too many evenings of having to listen to sigh after listless sigh as his friend sprawled on the couch and moaned about being bored. Dick stood up before Wally could protest, and kept his eyes trained on where Cam and the Terrors had vanished. Kaldur was moving as well, as he nodded to them both. His eyes focused on that space in the crowd, though Dick got the feeling that instead of looking for trouble, Kaldur was focused on whatever the rival group was searching for.

"There," Kaldur announced, eyes narrowed on something. What, Dick couldn't pick out, but he followed Kaldur as he moved into the crowd. Wally fell in one step ahead of him and one step behind Kaldur. They moved into the crowd as the murmur of voices and footsteps closed around them. Dick doubled his focus on following Kaldur, into whatever mess they were about to land themselves in.

_'Well, at least Wally has a point. It's better than being bored.'_

-o-o-o-

This was turning into a weird day. And Conner couldn't fully say that he minded that, because at least it meant he was feeling something other than restless and irritated. Those had been occasional visitors in Smallville, and had upgraded themselves to full time company since moving to Middleton.

Conner stared at the spot the stranger had left, as if he could get the girl and her duffle bag to materialize back if he watched it long enough. He'd already tried picking her out in the crowd, with no luck. Even with hair that was such a bright red, once it was lost behind several faces he wasn't able to pick it up.

He hadn't been lying when he said that he liked the static. The reception in Smallville wasn't all that stellar, even in the more urban part of town. Out on a farm with a rabbit eared television (which he was told was a relic of the times, even by his grandparent's standards), a little bit of snow static falling across the image was a constant feature with viewing television. Watching it clear up as the TV decided to stop fussing over the heat, he couldn't help but feel like he was losing another part of home. Even if he was getting a better view of what the actual image and subject of the current animal sightings was all about.

His first thought was that he was looking at a wolf. The second was that he was looking at the biggest wolf he'd ever seen, plus the distinct possibility that the news was running a special about a runaway animal from a steroids test facility. The thing on the screen looked like a mass of muscle, fangs, and claws, and someone had added fur on as an after-thought. Its color was dark brown; close to black with only a slight bit of coloring on the edges. But what really surprised him were the eyes; the photo was taken at an angle so that the face was just visible. It also might have just been another product of a blurred photo, but there seemed to be a spark of intelligence behind those brown irises.

All of that left him with a buzz of confusion lingering in his head, and the only answer for it was that Colorado had some really weird wolves moving in, as wildlife filtered down from the northern states. He'd heard something about more sightings, even in Smallville; that the wolves from Yellowstone and even Canada appeared to be slowly dispersing, down through the spine of the Rocky Mountains.

He'd just never imagined they looked like that. They were a far cry from any pictures in textbooks.

_'Quit dwelling on that,'_ he scolded himself, looking back to where that girl had vanished into the crowd. A low ripple moving through all the people, making him pause. He even wondered if he glimpsed some red in the crowd, somewhere. On impulse, he pushed himself towards it and kept his eyes open for a familiar freckled face.

She'd smiled at him. That was something in short supply since leaving Smallville, and it wouldn't hurt to see it again. If he could find her in the crowd. And maybe figure out what spooked her in the first place.

A step, lunge, and a jump pushed Conner up and onto one of the giant concrete planters. He put a hand against a tree growing out of the soil and scanned the crowd from a higher point. A few passerby gave him some looks, but since they didn't match up with who he was looking for, Conner ignored them.

A stir in the crowd was harder to overlook. The shoppers parted around three figures pushing their way through, drawing Conner's attention. He picked out two boys and a girl, who moved in a way that they looked like they were cutting prey from a herd. And they were converging on a familiar flash of long red hair.

Conner jumped down and put on an extra burst of speed to where he'd seen them. There was a moment where he felt his shoulder blades itch, almost like the wolf on the screen had kept its eyes on him the whole time. His response was to grit his teeth, plunge after the others, and not look back.


	2. Turf Fight

**Chapter 2: Turf Fight**

Overhead the sun slipped into the last stages of its path, almost touching the mountain tops and the clouds. It pushed a last bit of warm glow into the sidewalk and turned the sky a rich blue, right before the storm clouds swallowed it up with a warning rumble of thunder. Megan rested a hand over her neck and hair to keep it from blowing in the weather front breeze. She shifted from foot to foot, uneasy as she looked up at the wall of clouds. It made one more thing to worry about, with weather to escape from.

_'How were you even expecting to find your uncle?'_ Megan berated herself, shaking her head as she walked near the stores. Those thoughts tried to weigh her down, and she forced her head up to scan the crowd for any sign of a familiar face. _'It's not that simple. You can't just expect to find someone in a town this big. Maybe I should-'_

A hand clapped over her shoulder, the second near jump she'd had that day. For a moment hope flashed through her mind as she thought of John's face; it vanished just as quickly with a sizzle of bewilderment when she followed the hand on her shoulder to the person. She was sure she'd never known someone with such sharp, shrewd features. The two standing behind him, arms crossed, didn't look familiar either. She was sure she'd remember people with hair styled like that, or with that many piercings. And most of all, the look they gave her pierced all the way into her pulse and pushed it to a frantic beat; no way she'd forget that, either.

"Can I...can I help you?" As she spoke her thoughts scrabbled to figure out who these people were, what they wanted...and if her bag would weigh her down too much if she had to run.

"No, actually we're here to help you… even if we weren't expecting this. _Heh_, fancy finding you here, of all places." There was a smile on the young man's face, but it had a predatory look to it, all sharp edges and too many teeth showing. She started to move under his hand, wondering if there was a way to politely, and calmly, shrug it off.

"Excuse me?" She tried taking a step back, only to find him moving with her.

"No need to play dumb. We're familiar with who you are. And..." When his fingers tightened on her shoulder, her heart thrummed with panic as she felt his grip through the cloth. "...We know _what_ you are."

She couldn't speak around a suddenly dry throat and mouth. Her hands went numb, bunched around the straps on her bag and hoping it would act as an anchor against the panic sweeping over her.

"Don't let her bolt, Cameron." The girl of the trio growled into his ear, her voice thick with a southern accent. "Don't need to spend time running after a scared deer of a girl."

She snorted as she looked over Megan, looking offended over how shaky the words left her.

"Y-you're wrong. Whatever you think-"

"Oh, we don't think. We KNOW from very good authority. What did you think you'd gain by running away?" Could she hear thunder in the distance, or was it just her heart pounding loud in her ears? Megan swallowed hard, wishing it was loud enough to drown out what Cameron was saying. But his voice was low and cold, cutting into her ears.

"Staying with these people won't end well." He glanced over his shoulder at the crowd, none of whom had noticed what was happening yet; the twins on either side of Cameron made for a good shield, and her voice refused to listen to her. As if Cameron could read what was going through her mind, he added. "You know what'll happen if you cry out. You'll get all the wrong attention, and too many questions asked. So just take it easy, and come with us."

His voice was almost friendly, but still with that jittering edge underneath it, a quivering point ready to dig into and under her skin if she let it. And yet...Megan couldn't see a way out, or a good reason to say no.

"What are you doing?" A low voice reached her ears, pulling Megan's eyes up to see who'd spoken. Her eyes fell on the boy from the TV patio, looking like a match for the storm clouds rumbling over the mountains from the hard look he gave the three strangers.

"Don't see how it's any of your business, kid." The blond boy of the group turned to face him, looming just as large and imposing. "Unless you're lookin' to land yourself in a fix o' trouble. Y'should see about leaving."

The black haired boy gave a snort at that.

"It's Conner. Not kid. And I'm making it my business now." He had Cameron's attention, plus a narrow-eyed, disdainful look for interrupting...and not a lot of concentration was getting spared for Megan. With a deep breath, Megan shifted her feet, ducked, and slipped free from Cameron's grip. Her bag smacked against her hip in her hurry to put steps, then a lunge between herself and Cameron. By the time he looked back at her, he'd reached out and grabbed empty air. But he was stumbling forward as well, a frustrated, hateful look on his face that said how much trouble she was in for trying to run away.

"That is enough, Cameron." A new voice pushed itself between them, holding Megan's feet to the ground. It carried the same strength and authority Cameron tried to use, but without that brittle edge. He must have heard it too, from how he flinched and turned, his face twisting into a snarl.

"What are you doing here, Kaldur? Can't you keep your nose out of our business?" Looking beyond Cameron, she saw a trio approaching them. One had a steady look on his face and wore his blue jacket almost like a uniform. The shorter boy kept his expression hidden behind mirrored shades, while a third boy with red hair almost like hers looked Cameron in the eyes with a smug look that practically screamed 'gotcha.'

"**Cameron.**" The older one, Kaldur, repeated the name, but this time with the force of a command. It yanked Cameron's head all the way up, and even turned the attention of his two almost-followers.

"We have no quarrel with you, much as you might try everyone's patience. But if you insist on making this into a fight, I would suggest looking around, first." When she tugged her eyes up, Megan saw what the newcomer meant. People were pausing now, looking towards the raised voices and noticing the knot of teens. It wouldn't take long for them to notice the glares and dirty looks being exchanged, or how some of them were tensing up their shoulders and making fists. Megan wondered if some of them could even see how ready she was to bolt.

"Besides, you love to butt into what we're doing. Just returning the favor." The red haired boy smirked as he spoke, somehow enjoying himself despite the situation.

"It is your call; do you really want to get noticed by everyone?" Kaldur continued to speak. And now people weren't just staring. Some of them were stopping.

"Think this is gonna be a problem for us, pup?" The blond boy of the bullies spoke, and Megan blinked over his choice of words. "We ain't afraid of a little scuffle; sounds like a great idea, actually-"

"You're okay with dodging cameras and witness reports too, if the situation escalates? And dealing with the fall out of it?" The red head boy interrupted and stood up straight when the glare was turned on him, even if he was dwarfed and outweighed. He still looked and sounded confident enough, which must have had an effect on Cameron, too. He gave a low, disdainful 'tch' before glancing at his cohort.

"Come on, Tommy. Tuppence. Call it off." He bristled when it looked like Tommy was going to straight up ignore him, and he gave up on Megan in favor of clapping a hand over Tommy's arm and yanking on it. "LATER. We can resolve this later."

There was a rumble of thunder with his words, and in the back of her mind Megan noticed how the clouds were truly getting thick now and pushing a chill into her skin. Tommy finally relented, not with a nod but with a grumble as he turned aside. The boy in the sunglasses looked like he wanted to make some sort of smart remark, but a sharp elbow in his side from Kaldur kept him silent.

Before they left, Cam turned and gave her a clear look, one that let her know this wasn't over in the slightest. It left her with a shiver and the memory of his words; he knew WHAT she was. She hadn't outran her problems at all, and the revelation left her shaking and with her eyes stinging.

"Are they always like that?" Conner asked as he watched them leave. The crowd around them slowly started to disperse, and Megan got one steady breath from that.

"They're always trouble." The boy in shades confirmed, while Kaldur added "They also carry the chance of being dangerous, if pushed enough."

He shook his head, looking over Conner and Megan.

"I do not know what they might want from you...however, try not to engage them, if possible." Kaldur's eyes met hers, that sharp look traded out for something that could have been concern. But she could also see questions forming as well, from how he regarded her...And she didn't want to answer them just yet. Or ever, if she had any choice.

-o-o-o-

Kaldur narrowed his eyes, wondering if he could feel the first patters of rain. With the confrontation over most of the observers had drifted away and taken those warning rumbles of thunder as a sign to seek shelter. A drop splashed on his nose, but he didn't so much as blink. Instead he kept his eyes on the girl in front of him. She kept her gaze to the ground, and before he had the chance to voice any of those questions itching at his mind, she took a step back.

"I-I should go." She whispered, wilting under the attention.

"Thank you for your help?" She still offered, even while backing away one nervous step at a time. "But I need to hurry. And-"

And what, she didn't say. She just gave another, quiet "Thank you" before turning and hurrying off.

Dick took several steps towards her before pausing, and Kaldur's eyebrows raised when he saw the transfer student mirroring those steps. He hadn't expected the boy to make even the most basic, friendly gestures, yet he seemed willing enough, once he finished being subdued and sullen. Instead of stopping, he simply slowed his pace, clearly thinking hard. Then, he continued to walk after her, breaking into a jog.

"Do we really want them to just leave?" Wally stepped up to where Kaldur was, frowning. "Cameron looked like he was ready for trouble, and you can smell aggression and grudges on those Terror Twerps a mile away."

Up ahead, Dick turned from where he stood and shook his head.

"Terror Twerps? Wally, try leaving the nicknames to me from now on." Still, neither could deny what Wally stated. Even in the shape he was in, Kaldur couldn't get that hot and itchy jab of aggression out of his nose.

But over that, there was something that might have been the red-head and boy's scent as well.

"You getting something?" Dick turned to him as Wally added "And you know what I'm saying about trouble, right?"

"I think," He paused, looking down where the girl had gone, still wondering. But the others were looking at him, and he got the feeling that if he waited much longer they'd make up their own minds. "There's a reason why Cameron, Tommy, and Tuppence decided to go after her. And I worry about leaving her to face it alone-"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Wally gave a grin, turning and running down the way she'd gone before Kaldur even had a chance to say 'Wait!' Or finish his thought.

"...But I thought it would be prudent to give her some space, as well. Something has her scared."

"Looks like Wally already made that decision for you." Dick commented, watching as he left. Kaldur shook his head.

"We should follow him. Make certain he does not do anything rash, or push her into a desperate point." He and Dick both followed down the side street.

"And she should know that we can help," he added, for his own peace of mind.

-o-o-o-

The wind screamed in his ears and pushed at his shoulders as he ran after her. Conner wasn't even sure it was smart to follow her instead of finding his own shelter. The storm wasn't far off.

And he didn't like the idea of leaving that girl out in it, or in the state he'd seen her in.

_'Just make sure she's not going to do anything stupid,'_ he told himself. _'That she's fine. Then I'm gone and out of the rain.'_ It was a good enough plan, he decided.

And it would have to do, because the side street opened up and into a long double stretch of road. A flash of red hair told Conner that she was already across it, and still moving at a surprising amount of speed, considering how much she was carrying. He crossed the road as well, only missing his step when he heard a car horn blaring in his ear, encouraging him to run faster. The other side of the street careened into reach, and the girl spun around at the sound of the car horn, eyes wide. She'd paused in front of an old auto repair shop and parking garage, feet stuck to the parking lot as she looked at him.

"What are you-" she asked as he approached, not even looking winded.

"Worried." He replied, catching his breath as he watched her.

"What was going on? I thought you just arrived; so why were they trying to start-" He cut off the question, and remembered that this wasn't supposed to be an interrogation.

"Didn't know what was going on, and I got worried." He finished, feeling a little awkward. Before she could reply Conner jerked his head up, picking out feet pounding the ground as someone approached.

"Hey, hey; actually, same thing for me!" He found himself looking at that red-headed boy from before. Despite running the same distance, and likely at the same speed, he wasn't out of breath. Conner gave him a sour look over that, which the other boy blithely ignored as he spoke. "Or actually, same for us; me and my buds...Oh, and my name's Wally, by the way."

He zipped through that exchange and didn't even pause for breath as he continued. "We were all worried, seeing those jerks trying to make trouble for you."

He even had a dopey-looking grin on to go with his words, to Conner's further irritation. "And we just thought-"

He looked over his shoulder, clearly bemused that he was the only one of the trio standing there. Then he looked across the street, and Conner followed the line of sight until he saw the others making their way across. They moved a little more carefully than he had, and not running in front of any cars as a result.

_'Smart move, Kent. What would you do if no one braked? Probably end up on a trip to the ER.'_ Physique could only account for so much. Despite that scolding, he still wondered over how fast everyone else had gotten over to the parking lot.

"Like I was saying," Wally continued. "We just thought we should check. Make sure you're okay, and everything-"

He paused, surprised at how the girl kept shaking her head, shoulders getting more hunched up. Conner was bewildered as well; this wasn't the same, cheerful person he'd met in front of the bar.

"It...it's nothing. They were just being spiteful, that's all." She shook her head, and tried to shuffle back a step. He caught a glimpse of her eyes as they darted around, looking wide, fearful of giving away or talking about...something.

"What happened to her?" He didn't realize he'd asked that out loud, until he noticed how everyone's eyes had been turned towards him. And the person in question was at a total loss for words. Around them, the silence stretched out as the sounds of traffic dropped off. The air had gone still, as though the stretch of street holding its breath.

That breath was let out with a pained shout from Wally, as something heavy and metallic whirred by Conner's head with an angry buzz and a shining blaze of metal disc. Wally grasped at his shoulder and arm, which were both held in a way that didn't look quite right, like something had been popped and dislocated. A sharp biting laugh cut the air.

"She's not the one to ask, pal." Amazing how Conner only needed to hear that voice once to instantly know who was speaking. Cameron's voice had a distinct quality to it, though as Conner turned his head, he thought that there was something new to it as well. The words had grown harsher, with a low rumble behind them.

"She doesn't even want to admit to herself what's going on. But we can bring you up to speed just fine. Isn't that right, little miss Morse?" In the corner of his vision, Conner saw the girl's throat throbbing from how fast she was breathing.

In the front of them, Cameron stood, somehow taller than Conner remembered. He'd also somehow managed to put on several pounds of muscle as well; his arms had gone from thin to a ripple of whipcord and sinew; things that could easily have pitched something with lethal intent.

Wally was still groaning, a muttered curse under his breath as he staggered. All his focus was on holding his arm in place and keeping it from popping further out of order. At his feet, there were the shattered remains of a hubcap.

Of all things, it was a hubcap that Cameron had yanked off of a car. At his feet were three more, and near the mouth of the garage a now blank wheeled pickup truck was just visible. Conner was vaguely aware of how stuffy the air was, and that nothing was breaking through. No sirens, no shouts...they could have been in their own pocket dimension that sucked all activity out. There was something about that thought that put up hairs on the back of his neck. But over all that, he realized that Wally was doing more than just cursing through pain gritted teeth.

"You smarmy little...That's our truck you ripped you ripped the hubcaps off of! Those things don't come cheap!" Conner was amazed that, of all things, was what Wally chose to focus on.

"Wally," the one they'd called Kaldur spoke in a low voice; "Priorities. There are other things we need to focus on."

"Yeah, like how we're finally going to stomp your noses into the curb!" Cameron's teeth flashed in a sharp slash across his face. Looking at that put Conner's senses onto high alert and a weird, primal sense of alarm in his mind. Strangely though, he didn't feel inclined to run. Instead he pushed his feet into he ground, bracing for a fight. Cameron caught that shift in his balance, turning that grin on him.

"You too, Scowls. Bad luck that you decided to get involved in a turf fight... But your fault for getting between us and our stray wolf." The word stalled his thoughts, as Morse stepped back and worked her own words through her throat.

"I'm not going with you!" Her voice wavered, but she still put some defiance into it. "I don't...I don't belong to you, or whoever it is that sent you-"

"Hon, you're just digging yourself deeper into a hole." Tuppence said with a sneer.

"Where were y' thinkin' y' could go, aside from with us? You think you belong anywhere else? Only other place for you is the hospital, th' lab, and th' morgue. Want to prove that t' her, Tommy dear?" Morse's eyes were wide, but her feet stayed planted, stubborn as Tommy moved forward. He and his sister both had that same predatory look as Cameron; like a collection of hungry wolves.

Maybe it was just Conner's imagination, just a trick of the lightning flashing through the clouds, but he thought he could see muscles and flesh twitching with their steps as well. Like something moving and churning underneath it, waiting to be let out. He wasn't going to let it be taken loose on Morse, though.

"Not going to happen." Conner shot back. He wasn't standing alone at least; not when Kaldur moved up, sudden as the roil of thunder above as he stood side by side.

"I regret to say, but you have overstayed your welcome. Leave, now."

"Not happening without her. What can y' do about it? We out-muscle ya three to two, and y' outta know it-"

Tuppence edged too close as she said that. Conner saw Wally jerk to one side to draw her eye-

But it was Kaldur who made the attack. He slammed the Terror hard into the ground, dragging them both across the pavement as they tumbled. Kaldur rolled along his shoulder to get free, and bounded back to his feet. Tuppence had a harder time climbing back up, breath wheezing out in a growl as she wasted precious energy trying to hook her fingers into eyes that were already out of reach.

Overhead the sky gave one last growl, before a long claw of lightning lashed the air. The clouds opened up in the explosion that followed, sending down a deluge that had hair and clothing plastered against skin in seconds. Impossibly, Wally was running through the sudden slick as if it were a dry day, barely paying any mind to the surface. He also ignored how his arm should have been dangling only on tendons; the limb didn't seem to remember that it had just taken a hit, either. He brought it up as he charged at Tommy, while Cameron swore and tossed the rest of the hubcaps at Wally, one and then two in the other hand.

"DOWN!" Conner shouted a warning to Wally and Morse both. She'd already crumbled to the ground, and he hit the pavement hard enough to drive breath from his lungs. The discs soared over them with three shrieks and crashed into the pavement in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. Morse's eyes didn't follow them; her gaze stayed fixed forward on the fight unfolding, as her sides shook and she clamped her hands around her shoulders, almost like she was trying to hold herself together.

Wally just ducked under the attacks, sliding along the slicks of rain and oil. He careened past Tommy with a splash, and snapped out his hand fast enough to catch his opponent on the ankle. It left him off balance, stumbling as Wally rolled back up.

"KALDUR! Switch!" That cocky, self-assured note was gone; instead he was working words through a throat that sounded like it didn't want to use human speech. Wally rolled up from the side and snapped his hands out for balance. The fingers had gone twisted, gnarled, the nails on them looking weirdly long and like claws anchored into the tips of his fingers. There were still strands of red on them that the rain hadn't washed clean. Tommy was staggered, clutching at his leg, and through the black in his pants Conner picked out long bloody furrows torn into the skin.

He saw all that from his spot on the ground, rain pounding his back and wet pavement digging into him; how the others could move through it, he didn't know.

Kaldur twisted around at Wally's shout. The rain pattered off his hair and cheeks, running in rivulets down a suddenly broadened face. His nose was molded into a flattened, flared shape that didn't look human, and the eyes above it blazed with a feral light. Looking at him, the memory of that grainy photo of a wolf flickered in Conner's memory.

It clicked as he watched Wally lunge at Tuppence, his hair looking longer around his cheeks, teeth showing bright in the thunderstorm. They looked less human with each flash of lightning, each swipe from those long nail claws. There was even a growl, a yelp in the air when those blows connected. They were more and more like wolves.

Werewolves. In Middleton Colorado, of all places. The rain plastering his hair and shirt flat did nothing for the dryness in his mouth, and his heart boomed in his ears louder than any thunder. The others moved sluggishly around him through a roar of pulse and rain, like everything had been plunged underwater.

Lightning turned the world into white and shadows; the ones cast by the four fighters had a strange, twisted look to them. There was another shadow close by that fell over Conner's hands as he tried to pick himself off the pavement. It must have belonged to Morse; she was the closest to him, but it had a hunched over shape. When he looked at Morse, her hair fell over her face, masking what was happening. But the shudder moving through her back gave him a good idea. His ears wouldn't work right and his heartbeat refused to die down, but he guessed she was breathing hard as her sides heaved.

The puddles near his hands rippled, splashing at his fingers, tugging Conner's eyes up to the source. Cameron's shoulders twitched and writhed with each step he took through the water. But even with the spasms working through his neck, his eyes stayed fixed on Morse. Conner staggered upright, pushed himself between them.

Cameron's lips curled, giving Conner a good look at how his teeth bulged out of his mouth in sharp points. The sight kept his eyes fixed forward, and he didn't see the hand flashing out until his caught him across the shoulder. Pain crackled across his skin from the impact, and everything went sideways. His shoulder burned as it dragged along the pavement, before he came to a rest and found himself staring up at the parking garage ceiling. His hand clamped around a bruise forming across his skin, coming away clean; he wasn't bleeding at least, so those claws hadn't come into play on him yet. Conner groaned as he rolled onto his uninjured side, trying to grasp what was going on through a ringing still lodged in his ears.

His vision swam, the forms of Kaldur and Wally looking blurry as Kaldur grappled with Tommy, and Wally swept underneath Tuppence to try and knock her balance out. Both of the Twins refused to stay down, coming back up swinging and leaving the two on the defensive.

_'Where's the kid?'_ Conner had just enough time to think, before something launched itself into the air in a blur of wet fabric and dark hair. Cameron's ears pricked up and he turned to face the blur...Right in time for a pair of tennis shoes to plant themselves square in Cameron's face.

The kid launched himself back off before Cameron could recover, both feet hitting the ground as he let himself slide back and away from Cameron's angry swipes. His skid brought him close to where Conner lay, but unlike him the kid kept his balance. He also didn't stay in one spot or struggle to move, instead darting further into the garage. Conner clenched his jaw and pushed himself onto his elbows as he watched the kid back away, still taunting Cameron with that grin.

He must have been trying to goad Cameron into going after him instead of anyone still on the ground. It worked, from the way Cameron snarled at him and stalked forward. Cameron's fingers curled one by one, like they were already sinking into the kid's skin and rending away.

Cameron's lips writhed, pushing his face into something feral as he snapped out what had to be a threat; his eyes burned as he stared at the kid, and spit flew off his lips as his teeth snapped at the air. The kid kept backing up until his back was pressed against an old Dodge Dynasty. When Cameron had him pinned, he just flashed another grin and opened his mouth, giving a silent laugh in Conner's ears.

It wasn't silent for Cameron, and it must've put a burr under his skin and new fur, from how he rushed him with a snarl.

The kid simply leaned back, hands placed on the hood of the car. He waited, watched...and then rolled backwards, tumbling over the hood of the vehicle as if he was just bending down to tie his shoe. He was off the car in record time, right as Cameron smashed hard into the siding. The metal crumbled and glass spider webbed from the impact as the car lights flashed in alarm.

The kid almost got clear away. He'd hit the ground and was about to dodge away...right as Cameron shoved against the side of the vehicle. The car gave a lurch and skidded forward from the force. The kid froze, almost too long before he jumped again and tumbled over a nearby van to keep from getting pinned. His foot caught between the two vehicles, right as Cameron slid to the ground, resting on all fours as he convulsed again.

Cameron lifted his head to shake the glass loose, pausing when his eyes found Conner. There was a weird baleful yellow glow to them, but Conner didn't shrink away from it and kept his eyes locked on Cameron. A part of his brain screamed at him to not turn this into a staring contest. If it turned physical, he was going to lose.

But the stare down also meant Cameron kept his eyes off Morse, the kid, and the other fighters. Conner just caught the kid twisting himself free and landing on the concrete in a heap. His eyes flickered over him for too long, breaking the stare with Cameron. Conner tried to snap his eyes back, but found himself staring at a snarl of angry features a lot closer than they were before.

Heavy paws snapped over his shoulder and slammed Conner back into the pavement. Cameron had lost most of his human face in the charge, retaining only the pale blond color of his hair, now shifted to fur along his face. The muzzle his mouth warped into had the lips curled back, all teeth that looked ready to clamp into Conner's throat-

Cameron never got the chance to bite down. His head snapped up as something slammed into his side. There was just a flare of red hair visible, long and lifted up from the force of the charge, and a faintly pink jacket stretched tight over freshly grown muscle. The pressure on Conner's shoulder let go, as Cameron and the attacker spun off him and slammed into another car.

Conner shook his head as he tried to pull himself up, faintly picking out a ringing in his ears that could have been car alarms. He watched as two forms slammed into the side of a minivan. Cameron twisted around, and tried to brace against the crumbled truck sides. His claws lashed, but missed the target as the other fighter ducked aside.

A clawed hand snapped around Cameron's muzzle, nails digging into his nose. With a wrench, his head slammed into a car window. The glass shattered as he went limp, his body almost collapsing on itself. The fur retracted or shed, dissolving before it ever touched the floor as he slumped into the broken window frame.

The other figure held up slightly better, in that several steps were taken away from the wreckage of the fight before fatigue caught up. Conner watched as the victor swayed, shuddered, and fell onto hands and knees. His thoughts caught up as he watched, and the name 'Morse' clicked back into place as she hit the floor. She was almost in arm's reach, until she shrank away. Her hands clutched at her face and kept it turned away from him.

His heart stopped pounding in his ears, so he could hear the garage going crazy with car alarms and the slap of rain on pavement. And he picked out words from the form hunched against a car door.

"Don't, don't, DON'T-" The voice was tight, almost a whimper as Morse curled tighter into a ball. Conner was certain that if he got a closer look, he'd find himself staring at another one of those flattened, wolfish muzzles. He was faintly aware of scrabbling sounds behind him, the tinkling of glass as a body was pulled free, and then the hurried steps of a retreat.

"Terrors turned tail and ran off," said a voice next to him, probably belonging to the sunglasses boy. A glance confirmed that, showing he'd gotten free of the cars, even if he was favoring one foot. "Took Cam with them, probably because they saw how the fight went."

He raised his voice, to make sure she could hear. "They didn't like how things went when Morse got into the fight. Makes you the hero of the hour!"

"Wh-wh-" She still wouldn't raise her head to look at them. "… talking about? Not a hero. M-" Conner was sure he could hear 'Monster' when he pulled himself onto his knees. From the way her ears twitched, looking oddly pointed from what he could pick out through her hair, she must have heard them.

He finally got a good breath into his lungs, and when he swallowed enough to get the dryness out of his throat found that there were some words waiting on his tongue.

"Hey. You helped me out." He got her head to twitch up a little. "Pretty sure those other two appreciate that you took a stand against those fre- those jerks."

"Very much so." Kaldur's voice had a rasp in it, but still rose above the car alarms, which were finally dying down. Conner stole a glance and caught lines along Kaldur's face in the form of scratches that were already scabbing over. Wally stood next to him, bruised but still holding his head up.

"My apologies. I did not know you were like us. But you should know that you are not alone when it comes to your ability." He said it almost in a way that made it sound like 'gift.' Though Morse didn't comment on that.

"You do not have to face this alone. And...I think we can understand what you have experienced. You are scared, likely. You might not think highly of yourself either." From the way she was shuddering, those comments rang all too true. Though Conner noticed that she was slowly beginning to shrink down, and when she spoke again, the roughness was out of her voice.

"Are you saying I should come with you?"

"We are not going to demand anything of you. If you want to come or not, it should be your choice." Silence, broken only by a snuffling sound as she ran a hand over her face to clear it up. When she looked up at them, it was with a human face, though Conner swore he could see a red tint in her eyes.

"My...My name is Megan."

-o-o-o-

Zatanna hugged her new purchases against her chest as she watched the rain. The new books included two academic scripts her father requested, and two romance novels she'd already decided he would never find out about. The books made for decent enough company, since between the crowds, storm and getting lost in the book shelves she'd lost track of Dick and the others.

With them gone she rested against the window, glancing at the backs of the books and scanning the summaries. Maybe it was just from the persistent smack of rain on glass, but she felt an ache settling between her eyes. On top of that, the words gradually shifted into lines and symbols, and Zatanna didn't bother to focus on them.

A mechanical howl jammed into her ears and brought Zatanna up with a jolt. That lightheaded feeling snapped out like a soap bubble, taking that headache with it. Zatanna blinked, and the words fell back into focus.

The siren noise wound through the streets, and didn't fade out. Judging from the volume, it also must have been close by. Curiosity pulled her feet outside as she followed the sound, new books clutched tight and eyes peeking out from under her umbrella (And Zatanna quietly congratulated herself for remembering to bring one) until she found herself at-

At a parking garage. Somehow, a minor fender bender didn't seem like it deserved that much attention, or that many swat cars. Flashing, colored lights painted the rain-soaked streets red and blue. The responders had wasted no time in getting the police tape up, and blocking the way inside. Still, they couldn't mask the scene from prying eyes, as Zatanna tried to wander closer without actually LOOKING like she was snooping.

She must have been doing a decent job, since no one was trying to rush her along, and she was able to skirt the perimeter at a slow pace. Zatanna frowned over the strange stuffy quality to the air, which only grew the closer she got to the police tape.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Zatanna kept one eye on the police, trying not to flinch as she realized the yelling wasn't directed at her. Instead, it was at a tall boy, right on the edge of teen and young adult. He was also acting the part, from how straight he stood and kept his arms folded over the red and black jacket zipped up over his chest. And he looked ready to push his way past the police, if they gave him enough trouble.

Watching him, Zatanna wondered if she hadn't seen him before, around the school, before she reminded herself that she was here to look at something else. Familiar faces could wait until later, when there WASN'T what looked like a crime scene going on.

Eyes narrowed, Zatanna frowned over what she could pick out; someone must have taken a hammer to those cars, or possibly a fork lift. That, however, didn't account for the long rents torn into the sides of the vehicles, or even some of the scuffs on the concrete. And-

And she wondered, for a half crazy moment, if that was a paw print she could see picked out on the ground, in water and something that looked suspiciously, sickeningly, dark red.

She didn't get to dwell on that or look any closer when a hand clapped on her shoulder. Zatanna barely had time to squeak, before whoever it was rushed her away, and started speaking in a low voice in her ear.

"Careful, girl. You're really pushing your luck. Trust me, I was seeing some of those blue suits giving you a good glare." Her eyes widened, both at that news and at the face she saw looking at her from under a yellow raincoat hood. It was framed by short cropped and dark spiky hair, and a few metal earrings that were a lot more daring than what Zatanna herself ever tried. Given a moment, she put a name to the face.

"Raquel!" And only just kept from shouting it.

"Yeah. Been a little while, huh?"

"A few weeks since school ended." Zatanna put on a smile, but felt her lips twitch down as that stuffy feeling soaked back into her head.

"What's with the weather being so muggy? I thought Middleton was supposed to have dry air." That earned a blink from Raquel.

"Don't feel anything different, other than the rain. But we should save talking for later. Not until we're out of sight from those guys, and out of earshot, too." Raquel gave Zatanna a light nudge on the shoulder, and she allowed herself to be led away. Still, she couldn't resist a look back, memorizing as much of the scene as possible. It was the sort of thing that would stick in her mind anyway, and she wanted to have a clear visual for any investigation that might happen.


	3. Pack Forming

**Chapter 3: Pack Forming**

"It'll be interesting if the rest of summer break is like this. We haven't even gotten to our night run yet."

Megan perched in her seat as she listened to Wally, watching the parking garage vanish in the truck's mirrors. Overhead the sky gave a few more rumbles as rain slapped at the windshield and left a fine mist along the road. It made a good match for the disbelief clouding her thoughts. Her head hummed in disbelief, that she'd accepted a ride and the company of these boys. But it also felt like the best option, in the middle of so many changes. With her wolf riding close to the surface, she didn't want to risk stirring it again with a frantic retreat on foot.

And the others had a good grasp on their own creatures, which helped keep her calm, and her changes little more than a shiver under the skin of her arms and hands. Kaldur kept a steady grip on the steering wheel, easily guiding them along. In the back she could see Wally and Conner making due with a tarp over their heads, her bag placed between them. And the boy with sunglasses sat easily between herself and Kaldur, rolling his foot on the floor to ease out any sprains.

"So, what's next?" He glanced up from his foot. "You just got into town, right? What are you planning to do now?"

"I...actually didn't have a plan, beyond getting here." She confessed, feeling color burn across her face and looking at the road. The buildings of Middleton grew sparse, as they zipped out of downtown and put as much distance between themselves and the fight as possible.

"I came here to find my uncle, but I think he's moved around town again and changed addresses. But I know what he told my mother before, that he was keeping records about incidents up here...He might know something." More than TV, at least. Behind her the glass was partly slid open, so Wally and Conner could listen in. She wondered if she was just imagining disbelieving looks on their faces, or from the one beside her.

"I know it wasn't much of a plan, but...I didn't want to just drift around not knowing anything." Her voice was hushed.

"What's his name?" Instead of that feared reaction, she found herself turning look at the kid.

"Uncle- John Jones."

"I can see about finding him." At her wide eyed look, he flashed a grin and rolled his arms in a shrug. "Hey, my foster dad has connections and ways of finding people. He can probably do something about it. Might take a little time, but we can find him. Just give it a few days. Though, do you have a place to stay?"

"Not yet. I...I want to stay somewhere that's low profile, if I have a choice." Somewhere people wouldn't come looking for her. And the idea of going back into someone's house left her with tight knots in her stomach. "Isolated would be fine...At least until I find my uncle."

"We can provide." Kaldur assured her.

"Actually, I can think of some places." Wally couldn't QUITE fit his face in through the window gap, but that didn't keep him from trying. "If my man Kaldur would be so good as to give me the keys, I could even double check!"

Which earned an exasperated sigh from Kaldur. "...Even if you hadn't torn up the sides when you promised the truck could fit in the alley, my answer is still no. You only just got your learner's permit back."

"Come on, Kaldur! You're not telling me to walk around on foot, are you?"

"I'm suggesting that we stop and think about those places first, and consider getting food. And when we've narrowed things down, I would be happy to drive us to the locations."

The sky gave another rumble, but kept most of its energy confined to the clouds. Even the rain was starting to ease off as Kaldur turned them into the parking lot of a fast food place. Megan put a hand over her stomach, hoping it wouldn't gurgle too loud as she eyed the bright neon sign advertising hamburgers and shakes. Behind her, Wally made an appreciative noise.

"You know? I can't complain about that; I lost some calories thanks to that fight, and food's good for making the old brain box run smooth."

-o-o-o-

It was quiet and weird scene he found himself in, sitting outside a drive through with a pair of people he'd only just learned the full names of. Inside, Kaldur and Wally looked over maps loaded on their phones, Wally occasionally stabbing a finger at the screen to make a suggestion. The two newcomers stayed outside, Megan asking to sit there since there was a break between storms. Conner didn't seem to mind the left over puddles and damp seats from the storms, and sat there as well. And even if they'd only just entered into 'friends' territory, Dick didn't hesitate to fork over a little money for both of their meals. Conner blinked, but accepted the cheeseburger when Dick stepped outside with a bag.

Megan simply stared when he put three in front of her. "You just had a partial change," Dick pointed out. "Even if it wasn't full, you still burned through a lot of energy. You should see about replenishing it...Trust me, hungry wolves aren't great, even if they're in a human shape." He saw that wince she tried to hide, and tried a different approach.

"You should see Wally when he's been in a different shape, and just changed back. Whine, whine, whine! He sounds more like a beagle than a wolf," that got him a giggle. And to his surprise, even a ghost of a smile from Conner, though he had his eyes fixed on the hamburger. "Believe me, you've been much better company than him, and you don't eat nearly enough."

"But you-"

"...Eh, it's not a huge chunk out of my allowance." He tried not to brag about that, but still saw Megan's eyebrows lift. She didn't question the statement out loud though, and took it as a sign to sink her teeth into one of the hamburgers. Her canines still had a slight point to them, which she tried to hide, turning her head and trying to speak between bites.

"So, you're not a- A-"

"Nope, no lycanthropy for me." He answered, hoping that there was enough levity in his voice to get that hesitation out of hers.

"But I guess you could say we're a group. We don't like the term 'pack' though. Sounds like something the Terror blowhards would use, and we don't want anything to do with them. You might have noticed how picky they are on who they want in their gang."

"Or pushy." Megan was quiet with that addition, but he grinned when he noticed she sounded a little less shy.

"But nah...I'm no wolf. I've just known those two for what...Five years now? I knew Wally and Kaldur both, before they got the bite. We all moved to Middleton after that went down, though. Before then, I was in Gotham, Wally in Central City, and Kaldur was in a naval academy at San Diego."

"How did you see each other if you were that far scattered?"

"Our parents knew each other. There were other factors with the guys getting their bites, but...But since it's their story, they should tell you about it...Well, maybe with a little bit of assistance from yours truly. Just to put the right spin and help them out."

"I saw you tumbling out of the way during that fight. How did you pull that off?" Conner asked as Megan paused to take bites from her meal.

"Would you call me a liar if I told you I was a former circus brat?"

"I've seen people turn into wolves. I can believe a lot at this point." Megan gave a nod to back that up as well, Both responses got a grin out of Dick as he put his hands up in admission.

"Touché. Well, it's true. And turns out that background still comes in handy sometimes, outside of gym class." Conner looked satisfied enough with that answer...But just in case he decided to try and ask some more questions, Dick decided to head him off with a question of his own.

_'Not really up for rehashing that, yet. Sometimes the worst threats and spooks aren't the things that go bump in the night.'_

"You sure two is enough?" He eyed that third, surviving hamburger, which Megan had pushed aside.

"Yeah; I know when I'm full. But..." But she didn't want to let it go to waste, clearly.

"Then hey, allow me!" Wally's voice cut in, yanking Dick's head up right as a hand flashed in and grabbed the patty, unwrapping it and digging his teeth in at record time.

"So, goff some great newf for you." He said around a full mouth. Mercifully, Kaldur took over.

"We reviewed locations, and Wally is certain we've found a place that may be satisfactory." Robin gave a nod as he listened.

"No time like the present, right? Let's check it out."

Even with the missing hubcaps, the Toyota picked its way up the dirt road with a minimum amount of rattles or complaints. They found themselves on the outskirts of town, and halfway up the slope of a foothill that was trying to pass off as a mountain, complete with a jagged, rocky ridge that formed a black line against the darkening sky. They parked at the base of those rocks, right where the service road ended in a gravelly pit. Wally was already pushing himself out of the truck, pointing out his find further up the slope.

"...It's a cave, Livingstone." Dick's pushed the perfect amount of flatness and disbelief into his voice. It didn't look like much of a cave, either; just a teardrop opening tucked between red colored rocks. Wide enough to fit two people in, possibly with some luggage thanks to the widened bottom. That still wasn't enough to impress him, and he had to wonder if anyone had even bothered to document the location with how tiny it was.

"It's a secret head quarters!" Wally shot back, stung. He led the way as he spoke, taking the climb up in fast strides. "Think about it! This is the perfect spot. Out of the way but still close to town, out of the weather, and no one is going to come in on official city business if we chose an old building."

"It...it looks like it could work?" Megan, by contrast, seemed to be trying to find some positives of her own as they drew close and she stepped inside. A click later, and she switched on a flashlight from the truck. She traced it slowly through the interior of the cave, taking a few more steps in.

"He's right, too; once you walk in far enough, you get out of the weather, and...And it doesn't seem all that damp in here either, so there still must be enough circulation." She looked back at Dick, still hesitant despite what she was saying. "And...There aren't any bears or anything already making a home in here, are there?"

'_And even with a cave this small, shouldn't there be animals?'_ At that thought his eyes roved over the cave again, picking out oddly bare surfaces. No bats, or signs that anything was making this a home. It was weirdly clean. He opened his mouth to comment on that, when Wally beat him to speaking.

"Even if there were, they won't be ready to pick a fight with US." Wally's grin was downright predatory, prompting a snort from Conner, complete with an eye roll.

"Yeah, great; are you SURE this is going to work until we find her uncle?"

"Positive. Once we truck in some furniture, get things spruced up, it'll be a little hole away from home! I mean, home away from home...Shut up, Robin." Dick said absolutely nothing, just continued to grin as Wally shot him a look. And Megan gave him a bewildered blink over the nickname.

"Robin?"

"Long story; but if these guys are going to go get furniture, I can tell you about it as we get you settled in." Wally's mouth dropped open at that, and he tried to move it to protest something Dick could already picture. Someone was clearly making plans to stay with the newcomer, and putting the manual labor on the other boys while he made himself comfortable. Kaldur must have seen it too, as he decided to crush that plan and argument before it could even form.

"That sounds like a good idea; please, help her settle in. We will be back shortly."

"We BETTER." Wally grumbled as he followed Kaldur out.

-o-o-o-

"So you bought five hundred packages of Whoppers Robin Eggs just because?" From the way her face stretched, Megan knew that her eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging slightly agape. He just grinned instead, glasses off so he could clearly watch her. Just enough moonlight seeped in to illuminate their features.

"Mostly because Wally was elbowing me in the side enough, with those being my favorite candy. So I convinced him to order something with the fastest delivery possible, and then changed the shipping speed to the slowest when he wasn't looking. And left him a single Robin's Egg in the mailbox every day he went to check...That's not even going into when I stuffed his locker with them. Or put a bird's nest of them outside his window. I didn't expect him to make a nickname out of it, though. Or that my- That Bruce would figure out I charged them to HIS card, that fast. I've only just started tasting freedom from being grounded."

He stretched back as he spoke, as if he and Megan weren't sitting on a rock floor at all. With how relaxed the atmosphere was, she felt brave enough to ask another question.

"Could I ask what were you and Wally were talking about before? What were you going to do in-"

"In a few more evenings when we've got a full moon and some ready made movie myths and clichés?" It was already obscured with cloud cover and half blocked by the cave roof, but Megan's eyes darted towards the waxing moon all the same. "Actually, I guess you can't call them cliché if they've got a grain of truth. But we're planning a hunting trip, and actually it's a lot of fun. We pick out something to eat, and the guys get to have a run in the woods before having dinner; it helps work off energy, and any compulsion to change under the moon."

Megan licked at her lips as she listened, rolling her shoulders to keep a knot from forming between them.

"And they...They don't worry about any changes going wrong?"

"Not as long as I've known them, they haven't. Kaldur would know the specifics about how it works, more than I would." He tilted his head, already guessing there was one last question on her lips. With a deep breath, Megan voiced it.

"Would you...Happen to have room for one more?"

"Kaldur would probably have words with me if I DIDN'T invite you along."

He kept her laughing and smiling all through that waiting period, and even when Kaldur, Wally and Conner turned up. The truck was loaded up with a handful of objects pulled out from under the tarp. Megan counted a simple cot, a sleeping bag, as well as a battery powered lantern to light up the cave.

"There! Little taste of home." Wally proudly announced as he rolled out the sleeping bag, and Megan blinked over the cheery pattern it came in. The purple fabric and pattern of small lavender stars, faded as they were, did make the cave feel a little more like a home. Megan gave him a smile before helping Kaldur move the cot in place.

But of all people, it was Conner who paused when it was time to call it a night, and glanced back at her.

"You're going to be alright?" He asked, which she could only nod in response. It also prompted him to lay his phone down, on the rock floor near the cot.

"I got the others to put their numbers in. If anything happens..." He left it unsaid, but Megan still caught his meaning. All four boys left in the truck, leaving her feeling like she'd just stood through a hurricane.

_'And just like that, you made four friends, got a place to stay, and can find your uncle.'_ It was a sharp contrast to how she'd arrived. A part of her wanted to stay at the cave mouth and keep watching the road, even though the car lights had already disappeared around a bend. But the rest of her felt the events of the day catch up and weigh her down. With that resting on her, the cot and sleeping bag looked a lot more welcoming. She flopped into the bed and curled into the nest of blankets.

And despite being in a strange place, she still had no trouble falling asleep. The blackness behind her eyes deepened, and the patter of rain fell away. She even knew she was dreaming, somehow.

_'Maybe because I've already had this dream,'_ the hairs on the back of her neck prickled at that thought. Her skin got an extra layer of goose bumps when a howl filled her ears. It could have been the wind, or could have come from something else, hiding in the dark. Either way her eyes couldn't see past the shadows. Instead, they caught on a bright shape; a doorway, welcoming her to come out of the shadows.

_'Don't-'_ Megan forced the thought to the front of her mind, along with halting her steps when her feet tried to take her forward. _'Don't go in there. That's not your place anymore.'_ The rectangle of light stayed tantalizingly close, and even in the dark she could pick out details on the doorway; there were those old scratch marks cut into the wood sides to track her growth. Past the doorframe was a kitchen, kept carefully cleaned and glimmering as something bubbled on the oven coils.

Scents from the pots and oven warmed her nose. Stewing onions and mushrooms gave a blanket of warm and savory to the back of her mouth. The smells morphed from a well prepared dinner to something a little different; still warm, but with a more crispy smell of baked dough and well cooked cheese, the sort of pizza her brother always loved. There was even a trace of her favorite cooked meatballs and a sizzling spaghetti meat sauce; all those things mingled together, reminding her of home.

_'Home.' _When she thought of that, it didn't matter what warnings she gave her feet; they still stepped forward, through the threshold of the door and into the warmth of her home. The door swung shut on the blackness outside. For a moment Megan swore she felt some of it trying to stick to her skin as she stepped in, only to be dissolved by a warm light. It was a mixture of sunlight and the overhead lamps that her mother only switched on at evening. Her dream didn't care much about the specifics of time.

"Megan?" Came a voice from somewhere in the back of the room, and her breath caught in her throat as someone snapped into place near the counters and turned to see her.

"M-" her voice wouldn't work right. Her tongue felt too large and clumsy in a mouth of sharp teeth. Outside the howling rose to a fevered, storm-like pitch as it pushed through the cracks of the doorway and followed her inside. That wasn't the only thing cutting into her ears. She could hear the timbers of her home shrieking and groaning under the pressure of the force clawing through the door.

Her home dissolved around her, and her mouth wrenched open. Her screams were swallowed by the howl swirling around her. It whipped her hair about, stinging her eyes, and yanking the breath out of her mouth as she felt herself getting pulled up into it-

She gave a hard, wrenching twist, as her body rolled free of the cot and hit stone, elbow first. The thick fabric of the sleeping bag did little to dull the impact, as pain raced up her arm with a jolt. It stung, brought tears to her eyes...But it was still better than staying stuck in that dream. Her eyes stretched open, taking in that she was really awake.

Another storm had barreled in from the mountains. Lightning snapped across the sky as a frantic, constant pulse that lit up the clouds in gray and white flashes and threw shadows across the cave floor. Thunder hummed through the air with barely a pause, and Megan fought to keep her breathing even and her heart from booming.

'_At least you're out of the storm. It's okay.'_

Megan repeated that as the lightning flashes moved across the floor. Sharp and brief light, but not enough to see by. Her hand went for the lamp to turn it back on.

"You really wanted to try and risk it, in THIS storm?" Her hand froze over the switch. The voice echoed off the cave walls from the entrance, laced with a smooth feminine tone...And with the same quality of a knife's edge held up against her throat. Every muscle in her body started to bunch up, trying to make the necessary shifts as something growled at her mind to get ready to fight.

_'No.'_ She told it, keeping her thoughts firm as she strained her ears to try and get a better idea of what or who she was dealing with.

"Want isn't part of it. We NEED to do this; you think we'll get a better time, with the cops tied up on that scuffle downtown? Think about it A'Daire; they'll still be hacking through the red tape by the time we're gone." Megan wasn't left waiting, but with each word her body tensed tighter, screaming at her to do something. The second voice was thick with a quality like freshly churned gravel. The owners of those voices were coming into the cave now; she could just see them outlined, from her spot in the far back. A man and a woman, stocky and limber respectively who held themselves like they were surveying new territory. (A thought that left Megan swallowing, before any sound worked its way into her throat.) She also didn't think she was imagining that they were well armed.

"Is this everything, Mannheim?"

"Yeah. One more shipment to take through here, and our contract's good. Things have been going smooth so far." When the lightning flickered through, Megan was certain she saw scuff marks from her new spot on the floor. And she wasn't sure if they'd been caused by her group moving things in.

What she'd stumbled into, Megan didn't know. But it couldn't be anything good.

Finally she let her limbs move...But not into a different shape. Instead she stretched her hand out, and just brushed against Conner's phone. Her fingers grasped at it as she wormed her way out of the sleeping bag and crept towards the darkest corner she could find.

"Bring the first load in!" The man barked orders, and Megan's heart quickened when she realized they weren't alone. "Get 'em into the back, fast as you can. I want to see this bunch out of sight!"

_'Fight.'_ Her thoughts growled at her, in an echo of the urgency that shot through her in the parking garage. Her nails were already growing out in one hand, and she hurried to punch in a call before she lost the fine touch on her other.

_'Please, please let there be reception in here,'_ she prayed as she cradled the phone close, trying to coax it. The earpiece gave a low ring tone, which Megan tried to muffle by pressing it against her cheek as she scuttled backwards. She held her breath, waited for either the call to get answered, or for the intruders to find her sleeping bag. And not knowing for sure what she would do, when either happened.

_'Fight.'_ The voice gave a low growling croon in her ear again, and the phone continued to try and reach out from the confines of the cave.

-o-o-o-

It was just going to be a little bit of fun. That's what Wally told himself, as he pushed his feet against the bike pedals. Leaning forward, he chased after the shadow of a figure, cast long across the roads and bleached by streetlamps and building lights. He couldn't keep up with what he followed for long, so instead he did his best to memorize the patrol patterns, and arrange to be at the right place at the right time. He still lagged behind...But at least that kept Wally out of sight.

It just meant that he had to push his feet and his lungs a little harder in order to make the rendezvous point he'd picked out. Once he did that, he'd see what was waiting for him.

It was an open secret in the Allen and West family, on what Barry Allen was...In the sense that it was acknowledged, but seldom talked about. How could Wally NOT want to investigate it, with that lack of information around it?

_'Just for fun,'_ Wally reminded himself. No telling anyone else about it; the things he observed wouldn't leave the notebook and camera he brought with him. And once he'd seen what he wanted, it'd be back to his room and just studying things. Nothing anyone had to be alarmed about, and he was being careful...Ish.

Though carful-ish didn't keep him from barreling forward when the noise started. Echoing off the buildings were gunshots, shouts-

_'He's fighting someone!'_ And from how those bullets kept bouncing off concrete, none of those shots were hitting. More proof on just how FAST his uncle could be. The shots were already getting silenced, one gun at a time as Wally rushed to catch the rest of the fight.

He rounded the corner just in time. Two men were already laid out, and another getting lifted up by the throat. Amazingly those claws weren't actually piercing flesh; just making breathing that little bit harder for the poor slob that picked a fight in his uncle's territory. Wally jumped off the bike, fumbled for the video camera and set it to recording.

The lens caught a black car charging towards his uncle. The vehicle must have had its pedal pressed to the floor, as it tried to mow Barry down. Instead, the tan and blond creature tossed the man aside, turned to look at the vehicle...And then just wasn't there. Faster than Wally's eyes could follow, he'd vanished from the street and hit the roof of the car with both feet. He almost carelessly vaulted off, the force of his jump tipping the vehicle and sent it skidding on its side.

When Barry turned back to look at the results, he froze up in shock, eyes resting on Wally. It was only then that Wally realized the path of the car led directly to him. The vehicle screeched the entire way it dragged along the pavement, that squeal of breaks and metal scrapping into the street. But it wasn't slowing. And he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way.

Wally didn't remember getting thrown over the hood, or how he'd ended up smashed against the pavement. But the car crashed into a building wall somewhere yards away, and Wally was left laying on the road and wondering what that sticky stuff gathering around his eye was. His hands were weirdly shaky as they went up to touch and find out; one of his arms just flat out didn't listen to him. The other hand touched his head, and he stared disbelieving at it when his fingers came away red.

_'Oh.'_ Was all he could really think. That explained why he couldn't get up. He probably should have panicked over how foggy and slow his thoughts were getting, but couldn't summon the energy for it. His heart couldn't even go into overdrive when that massive canine face loomed into his field of vision. Some of the features were smoothing out into something sort of human, and there was a strange, sorrowful look in the eyes. He felt himself getting lifted up, as the lips pulled back to show a set of sharp teeth.

His arm wasn't completely dead, since he could feel the fangs sink into the muscle, and a lance of pain through the numbness. The ringing from what must have been police cars and ambulances cut into his ears-

That ringing twisted around, turning into something a lot more high pitched with an odd electric buzzing sound. His brain finally realized all those sounds came from a ringtone. It took work, rolling out of bed and fumbling for the phone. Grumbling about it just took all the more effort, but Wally let himself indulge in it anyway as he blinked his eyes clear and groped around for the destroyer of sleep.

With all that, Wally felt he was well entitled to sound a little cranky when he finally hit the 'answer' button, not even noticing who the call was from before lifting it up to his ear.

"...What." He gave a clipped one word greeting.

"Wally?" The voice on the other end was hushed, and unmistakably belonged to Megan. It was amazing, how fast he could switch from cranky to gregarious when he put his mind to it. And if he couldn't fully chase the drowsiness out of his voice, he could at least try and cover it with some half-drugged sounding enthusiasm.

"Meg, hey! What's up? Got something you need help with?"

"I think I'm about to get shot." Came the response, still hushed but surprisingly matter of fact. Enough that it took Wally a few seconds of drowsy blinking before understanding what she actually said.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Or at least I'm going to get shot AT so if you or Kaldur could call the police or do something I'd really appreciate it because I'm not sure what exactly is the best option for this-" her words ran together, until she took a deep breath. In the pause Wally cut in.

"Okay, okay; can you tell me what's going on? I'm going to go get Kaldur," he was already opening the bedroom window and felt the first splashes of rain hit his skin. That cold water on his face helped shove him into a more alert state. He pushed the window fully open, feeling his muscles strain and change in anticipation.

_'Try not to make it too hairy,'_ he told himself as he hopped out. _'Running around in pajamas is going to look weird enough.'_ With any luck, his aunt wouldn't notice any sounds drumming on the roof, or just pass it off as some really clumsy squirrels. His feet slid on the roof slates, already slick from the rain. He ended up slipping once, twice, ALMOST fell down on the last lunge. The ground was looking a long way down from his spot on the roof...But Wally felt his free hand snap around a tree branch. He pulled himself towards the tree, latching on and shimmying down as long nails latched into now familiar grooves in the bark. By then, Megan had told him as much as she could. Through the phone he could also hear the sounds of voices echoing off the entrance of the cave.

"We'll be there soon. You should...Just...just hang on; I'll get to Kaldur. I'll figure this-" He WANTED to figure out what to do, but instead his thoughts raced in frantic circles, focusing on getting to Kaldur first. It was hard not to just drop to his hands and feet and claw at the ground to go faster. But thankfully he could already see the window to Kaldur's place. It was propped open, just in case a situation like this came up. He flung himself into it, and tossed the phone at Kaldur as he already sprang out of the bed.

"Megan!" He managed with a gasp. A little enviously, he saw how FAST Kaldur grasped what was going on, as he grabbed the phone. "People at the cave...She needs backup, fast-"

Kaldur snapped the phone up, eyes narrowed and with a tight grip on the machine.

"Do whatever you have to, in order to keep them away from you." Wally stared at the command spoken into the phone. And the near growl in his voice, promising what would happen to the people threatening her. "Don't let them hurt you. We'll be there, soon. We all will."

Kaldur was already pulling on a jacket, and to Wally's shock he tossed both his phone and the truck keys to Wally. "Best rally the others."

-o-o-o-

A crackle of lightning almost stopped her heart, the bolt slamming down outside the cave mouth. The thunder tried to knock her flat, and even the people moving cargo went still. Megan risked a whisper of "Kaldur?" when she managed to get her breath back. The only answer she got was a drone of static, as she realized the signal had cut out.

_'What now?'_

She could picture a brave, brunette hunter stalking through a situation like this, undetected until the final moment came to strike. Unlike her TV heroine, Megan couldn't even get herself to move, let alone sneak out of sight and get ready for an ambush. There was also the fact that she didn't have any silver stakes on hand, which also put a hamper on things.

Little room to hide now, and she knew in a few more seconds-

"BOSS!" They'd find her sleeping bag and figure out someone else was there.

"Search. Now." The gravelly voice snapped out. "Someone's hiding in here, I want to find out who and have 'em flushed out."

From her portion of the rocks, Megan watched patches of light roving over the walls. And she heard the click of the safety being removed from guns. Her breath moved out in a shudder. This was the second time today she'd been pushed into a conflict, and from the way her arms shook, her human body wasn't up for it.

But that didn't mean the same was true for the rest of her, with the way her muscles were already rippling. Her skin prickled, feeling too small and confining the way it was. Too _fragile_ for what she had to do.

_'Fight!'_ It was a rallying cry in her head now, throwing itself against the paralysis. The wolf in her howled to be let out, for her to defend her new territory against these interlopers. Her control was fading the more limited her options became against those guns.

_'Just like before,'_ she told herself. She'd been able to fight well enough in the garage, and hadn't completely lost herself. (Although, a dark thought whispered, that was probably because she'd stayed mostly human.) Maybe she couldn't stand up tall like a huntress...But she could stalk like the creatures she'd seen her heroine fight on screen. That'd have to be enough.

Megan took a shuddering breath, and as she exhaled slowly she released the control over her body. It was terrifying, how fast the wolf answered. Her balance shot out, but instead of collapsing to the floor she landed in a new shape when her hands struck the stone, halfway curled into paws and her clothing shredding at the seams. There was already pale hairs pushing through the skin, bleached to white even without the lightning strikes.

She knew animals well enough, thanks to her mother and brother. She _should_ have been able to handle this, using that knowledge as a base. But her mind struggled with finding anything from that to hang onto. Lectures on animal instincts and how to handle a scared creature scattered out of her head. Her body twisted into something different, the changes sending waves of panic radiating out of her heart-

_'Not now, not now!'_ She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling air through her mouth as her nose stretched out. Her mantra did nothing to help, or stop the wedge driving itself into her thoughts. Wildness screeched through her on one side, pulling the tendons of her body into a tight coiled spring and pushing the last of her into the new shape. On the other half, the part that was still Megan shrank away from the drum beat pulse taking over her body, trying not to drown in the adrenaline pulsing through her.

That tiny shred that was still her tried to scream protest as her hip bones popped into place and she got ready to leap. The rest of her didn't listen. She shot out of cover with a click of new grown claws.

A ray of light caught her, cutting into her eyes and leaving her in a bright circle, shining off her new pale fur. She squinted against it and was almost ready to make a leap at one of the figures. She could almost put teeth to them-

When they raised their hands and took aim. She barely twisted out of the way, her low shape saving her from the bullet that pinged off a rock wall. Another shot went off, driving her backwards until she found herself pressed against her old cover. She was left pinned down, and no plan could form in her head before the pounding from her heart shook her thoughts to pieces. The best she could do was stare up and show her teeth against the light and shadows behind it.

"KILL IT!" She half understood the words, enough to bristle from the snap in the voice.

"Don't-" Whatever they weren't supposed to do, Megan never found out. Even her new ears couldn't pick out the words over the squeal of tires and the spray of wet gravel. What she COULD pick up was how familiar those sounds were, along with the roar of an engine.

The light dropped away from her eyes, when the tire squeal turned into a thick metallic _crunch_ as one vehicle hit another. That stopped the attack, as everyone drew breath and tried to figure out what was going on. Megan figured it out a little faster than the rest what it meant.

_'They made it.' _Her thoughts snapped back into shape when she realized that.

Outside, a harsh pinging noise mixed with the rain patter as a hail of bullets struck the side of the truck. Which did very little aside from the noise. It didn't slow down the form that vaulted out of the back of the pickup truck.

A surge of dark brown and flash of white teeth sailed through the air, eerily silent. The only sound came when it got within striking distance, and those teeth closed around an arm with a snarl and a scream. Momentum yanked the dark wolf to the ground, pulling the man with him and slamming him hard against the dirt.

Followed by that was a flicker of red darted through the cave, close to the ground and shifting places too fast for her eyes to focus on it. Or before those guns could aim at it, leaving the men to fire at open air. One of the stray shots buzzed close by, the sound biting at her ears before the shot buried itself in the cave floor. The bullet mashed into a bright moon-colored coin shape, the silver color blazing at the edges.

Silver.

So TV had been right about that, with how her ears went flat against her head. The air near the slug was uncomfortably heated, like there were still trace elements of silver burning up in the path of the bullet. But those weren't the only thing filling the air; a low creak and groan of wood slid into her ears as the shooters paused to reload. A glance at those stacked boxes told her what caused it. The gang had been unloading the crates, and stopped when they found the cot, leaving an unbalanced tower of heavy weight.

She was already racing across the cave floor, her breath coming out in shaky pants before gathering herself up for the jump. She hit the boxes hard, contacting with all four paws on the side and springing off as the weight shifted. The crate tower groaned, lurched, and slid forward as it decided where the weight was going to go. Right on top of the three shooters. Their gunfire didn't do any good against that much weight and force, and it slammed them into the ground with a heavy THUD of pinning weight.

They weren't going to get out of that.

That blur of red solidified into a lanky wolf crouched a leap away from the mess, fur ruff up and snarling at them.

Right when she figured out she was looking at Wally, she also realized that he must have been almost underneath the crates when they fell, from how many teeth he was showing. For an instant, he looked ready to snap at her, too...But the bristling died down, and he settled for jerking his head to the side and turning to the mouth of the cave before looking back at her. An indication that she should follow. His eyes were still a bright green, looked even more vivid when set against red fur.

Megan padded after him, giving the crates and the men underneath one last glance to make sure they were down. For an instant, her eyes caught on the symbol painted on the side of the box; some strange, bright emblem that reminded her of the flashlight shining in her eyes.

A leap carried her outside, fast on the heels of the red wolf. Cold water lashed at her eyes and nose, soaking into the ground and turning it into a slippery, muddy mess that was a struggle to navigate even with four legs. The vehicles looked half sunk into the sludge. Kaldur's truck leaned against a massive black van with the doors agape and a few more crates showing in the car cabin.

There were still two figures standing against the rain, outlined against another flicker of lightning and rumble of thunder, and who hadn't sunk into the morass yet.

One of them, the shorter and stockier one, was yanking at one of the gunman pressed into the mud. His voice spat out threats in a gravely voice, and he hadn't noticed Megan or Wally racing out yet.

"The hell are those?" A voice snapped out; the same one that had ordered the unloading and operations. The reminder pulled her lips back, showing all her teeth. The voice didn't carry that same knife edge quality as before; she wasn't scared of it, or the woman she found herself facing.

The intruder had her back against the van. Rain water ran down her face and soaked into the long hair she had tied back, as she brought a pistol up; her hands had a shaky quality to them, but she still tried to level the gun on Wally.

Something tickled at Megan's ears; a sort of breathy, light sound. It took her a moment of tilting her head to realize that was a laugh. Followed by a thrum as something cut through the air and slammed into the gun and the woman's wrist. She dropped it with a shout, clutching at her hand. The red wolf didn't break his stride, and leapt straight at her, slamming her into the side of the black vehicle with a heavy crash that knocked all the air out of her. She slumped to the ground with a groan.

The leader broke at that, and when he saw she was still racing towards him. A shriek yanked itself out of her mouth, and spurred him into running. He got as far as the tree line, before his boots skidded and slipped out from under him, along with a meaty smack of something cracking into his face.

The tension in her limbs didn't die out when he fell to the ground; there was still a pull at her paws and lips, an urge to run and to fight-

A large shape dashed in front of her and stood solid as a wall. She scrabbled at the ground, digging her claws in, sliding to halt before she smashed into it.

Kaldur. He didn't speak, probably couldn't anymore than her. But with him looming over her and planted firmly in the ground, she read his meaning well enough.

Stand down. Don't pursue, and don't attack...And her wolf actually listened to him. There wasn't even a snarl in her throat, as the prey drive rushed out of her. With it gone it left just Megan, shaking on four feet and panting.

She would have loved to know how he'd done that, but he was already turning back to the truck, one ear tilted up.

"Here." Came a voice from the truck bed. Right from where that shard of metal had been thrown, actually. Followed by two pairs of jeans getting tossed over the side, and a familiar face looking over the edge.

"No bullet holes in the truck, so I guess that's good news." Robin's voice was as level and relaxed as if he was talking about the weather. "Getting all these guys knocked out? That's even better news; super work for the new girl and new guy, too."

Megan twisted around to follow Robin's line of sight, and finally picked out another figure in the trees. The black shirt and dark pants made Conner melt into the shadows, until he stepped out from behind the foliage he'd been hiding in and gave his knuckles a crack. He crouched down to check on the person he'd knocked out. The thug wasn't getting up, but Conner kicked the gun out of his hand to make sure it wouldn't get any use, before pulling him up by the back of the collar.

"Got him." Conner's voice was strained; for good reason, given that he was still hauling the leader of the operation and pulling him closer to the crime scene. "Little more incriminating evidence."

"I…Can say with certainty that this is unexpected." Kaldur's voice spun Megan back to face him. He'd already switched back and pulled on the change of clothes, walking as he spoke. Nearby, she wondered if she couldn't hear Wally making a switch of his own, with a minimum of popping bones.

Kaldur stared down at one the crates, foot nudging gingerly on the splintered siding and looking at metal chambers and bullets that had spilled out. Robin leaned over from his spot on the truck as well.

"No way any of these are legal. Bet you they were transporting across state lines…And reporting gunshots is enough to bring the cops down, hard. They're not going to go easy on any of them, when they see this."

"And I am uncertain if we should stay here. There may be questions…" Which would be hard for some of them to answer truthfully. Megan pinned her ears back and felt her belly brush against the ground. Conner lifted his head up as well, glanced over the scene, and to her surprise rushed back into the cave.

"Gotcha. Hide and observe close by instead?" Robin offered as a compromise, as Kaldur nodded.

"Got the phone and the duffle bag; leave the rest!" Conner yelled, throwing himself and the bags into the back of the truck. Wally had finished his own change and didn't need any more prompting as he jumped into the driver's seat, leaving Kaldur to take shotgun. Megan barely threw herself into the back with Robin and Conner when the truck peeled out and took a leap off road, right as the first wail of sirens pricked her ears.

-o-o-o-

The police lights formed dots of light further down the slope and circled the captured van. Even though they were there for the criminal gang and focused on loading them into a police truck, Kaldur found himself glad that he and the others stayed out of sight. He wasn't certain they could explain how a group of teens had brought down armed gun runners without arousing a lot of suspicion. Better to stay anonymous, and let the authorities wonder over a group of vigilantes.

"Wow. Sent a rival pack packing, and a crime group incarcerated. Is it always going to be this fun with you?" Robin couldn't look more pleased with himself as he watched the crime scene.

"I am uncertain how long that 'fun' will last, once the League learns about this." Kaldur replied, still keeping one eye below.

"Who?" Megan asked, shivering a little in clothing that had been hastily extracted from her duffle bag and thrown on. She'd managed a shaky change, once she had some privacy in the form of a truck cabin, though Kaldur had winced over how pained her transformation sounded.

"...Parents and mentors. And the worst when it comes to groundings." NOW Robin was groaning, as the thought seeped past his cockiness. "I'd like to think they'd be proud of us, though. Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"We will. Which might make it best for us to spend the rest of the night together." It would show solidarity at least, and he saw relief flash across Megan's face at the offer. "...And I would also like my keys back."

Wally flinched at that, and yelped out in protest.

"HEY, I think considering the circumstances, I did pretty well; I got us away, drove the truck to the cave, I even caused a distraction that gave you time to change-"

"Be that as it may, given those new dents your driving opportunities will be sharply revoked."

"...Man." Wally slumped, but didn't argue. His eyes moved away from Kaldur, and it was easy to see what Wally was watching.

_'Why were they carrying silver ammunition?'_ Kaldur didn't take his eyes from where the confiscated crates were stacked, as if looking at them long and hard enough would provide an answer. When that failed, Kaldur settled for having his eyes scan over the remains; some of those weapons looked too high quality for a small town crime group, unless Middleton was secretly holding a major gang.

_'Or preparing to create one.'_ He felt a chill go down his back at the thought, before blaming it on the rain still sticking to his skin.

"What's with the emblem on the crates?" Conner asked, nodding to one that was lit up in the truck lights. It showcased the emblem of a strange, multi pointed ray of something white, with an 'L' in the middle.

"I'm not certain...But I think it would pay to remain cautious." Kaldur shook his head, looking at Conner. "If you wish to bow out now, I will not think ill of you. This is a dangerous situation-"

"And I'm already in it. I might as well stay on board." Conner rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I always wondered what you got up to anyway, and what was up with this place. Seems like a good way to find out."

"We would be glad to have you." Particularly if this day was any indication of what they might be facing over summer.


	4. Territories

**Chapter 4: Territories**

The sunlight in his eyes felt particularly malignant at eight in the morning, after a night like what he'd just gone through. The kitchen tile added to the glare, and Conner found himself wishing they'd just slept through the flood of wake up phone calls and stayed at Kaldur's.

But it hadn't been an option. Once the news of the arrests got out, and people noticed the group's absences, everyone's phone started ringing right at seven in the morning. They had little choice but to pile into the truck (still sporting a few new scars and in desperate need of some red paint) and head to where each of the callers were waiting. Thanks to their route through town, Conner found himself getting dropped off first.

He squinted his eyes and tried to sit up straight, to keep from showing just how tired he was. Not that he got much of a reaction from the other person in the room. Several weeks in Middleton, and this was already the longest conversation with the person who was supposed to be his father. If the silent staring continued, it would also turn into the longest meeting.

Clark Kent still acted more like they were distant relatives instead of parent and child. Conner almost wished he was carrying that were-condition his new friends had, so he could have a reason for why he bristled under that look Clark gave him. He'd been hoping for some sort of reaction to everything that happened. Even anger would be better than that blank face. But the most Conner got was just a bare flicker in the eyes that showed Clark was considering everything, and passing judgment without so much as a frown or a smile.

Clark was already dressed for business, breakfast half prepared with the ingredients scattered around the table. The kitchen lacked the usual smell of coffee he'd come to associate with breakfast, thanks to his time with Martha and Jonathan Kent. His father didn't have much need for caffeine, which had been a surprise for Conner; not the usual image he associated with a journalist.

"You fought tooth and nail over a cave," Clark's voice had little inflection, and next to no opinion; just stating facts and waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah." He could manage terse responses as well, and add on a sullen glare when that prompted nothing from his father.

"You endangered yourselves... for what?"

"What was I supposed to do!? Stand back and let them do whatever they wanted?" The words shot out of him. "Was that what YOU would do?"

Clark didn't even say 'no' to that. But a harsh jolt that went through his neck and shot his eyes open gave Conner something close to the word.

"I suppose it wouldn't be," Clark finally admitted, almost looking sheepish. That in turn quenched Conner's anger, leaving him wavering for balance in his seat, something between confusions and shock moving through him.

"...What would you have done?" He asked in the silence, and his father just shook his head in response. That sent the anger smoldering right back up.

"Justified or not, you shouldn't do that in the future. Leave it to the right...People to handle it." Conner's ears caught on that snag in his speech, as well as how it sounded half rehearsed.

"I can't complain that you've found friends here. Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Kaldur Ahm...They're all good kids, raised by good people." It sounded like Clark knew about THEIR parents. He almost talked like they were old friends, and with a sort of familiarity that just made that detached look rankle all the more.

Conner's muscles bunched up as he shifted in his seat, the walls in the kitchen feeling too close. The entire house felt like it only got smaller with each visit, with barely any room for Conner.

"But you shouldn't take anymore chances. No more risky stunts," THAT had some authority behind it, even if it didn't sound like fatherly authority. "Just enjoy being with them."

Conner didn't say or promise anything to that. Instead he stiffly got to his feet, and walked out of the room without ever making eye contact with Clark again. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he had to look at the stupid blank face for any longer.

-o-o-o-

Florescent bulbs were inferior to a midmorning sun, as far as Wally was concerned. The supermarket roof overhead blocked out any sunlight, and a dark paintjob made the store feel almost like their cave...Granted much better stocked. Wally glanced around, breathing through his mouth instead of his nose. Barry had insisted on a grocery run before talking, and the scent of disinfectant hadn't been cleared from the air yet.

His uncle paid the scents no mind and walked easily through the aisles, ignoring any feelings of claustrophobia. Wally did his best to emulate him, rolling with the change in environment.

"Hey, Barry. Can I ask you something hypothetical?" One look at his uncle's eyes said Barry knew that there was nothing hypothetical about what he was about to ask.

"Sure," though that didn't keep Barry from humoring him.

"You know how you go and patrols and stuff in Central City, and even around here sometimes? No one tells you that you have to do that, right? So how do you-"

"Decide when it's time for some bad guys to get a beat down? Well, part of it is evaluating the situation," Barry scanned a few cans of salsa on sale as he said that, still nudging the shopping cart along.

"Seeing if there's trouble, if that trouble is going to hurt people, and then deciding if the risk is worth it."

"So, say someone decided to do something similar. Would you-?"

"Be unreasonably mad at them for doing that? No." Wally breathed out easily, at least until Barry added, "though if someone I really cared about and felt responsible for decided to match his speed against some gunfire… I would be angry then. Just REASONABLY so."

That sinking feeling kept Wally from reaching for the usual grocery supplies.

"It didn't help that you went behind Iris' back to do that. So no nacho chips or pineapple juice on this shopping trip. Unless you want to pay for them out of your own money."

"Harsh." Wally grumbled, looking for his own wallet. Though he noticed that Barry was pausing, still considering what had clearly turned into a not-so-hypothetical question.

"…On the other hand, you looked out for your friends. And fact is, you managed to bust a few baddies all on your own. I'm not telling you to paint a big target on your chest and pick a fight with every troublemaker that comes along…But I'm not saying you did a bad thing, either." Barry rolled his shoulders in a shrug, before reaching for the items himself. "Split the money fifty-fifty, or give me half a share with the chips?"

"Deal!" That got a grin out of his uncle.

"As for your friends, how are you and Kaldur holding up?"

"Good! I've got Kaldur's back. He calls the shots, and I help him out with making sure they happen." And that arrangement was just the way he wanted it. Second was a cozy position to have in a pack, all things considered.

"So you're making the most of what happened to you-"

"HEY," Wally scowled at his mentor and uncle. "Might have been an accident, but I'm not complaining that it happened."

Barry just let his breath out slow, and shook his head, eyes falling on where a sleeve fell over Wally's arms. He could tell that his uncle was picturing the marks from where set of fangs had scoured Wally's arm in the past.

"Okay, okay. Enthusiasm is good. Just try to keep it all in check."

'And please don't do anything stupid.' He probably wanted to say that, but Wally was just as glad that Barry didn't. He wasn't sure he could promise the impossible.

-o-o-o-

Robin squinted as the dust billowed up from the truck tires, vanishing into the air as Kaldur's truck worked its way back into the main city. The red vehicle dwindled to a speck as he continued on to his own home. Megan stood behind Robin, twisting to look at the house they'd been dropped at. The building didn't quite measure up to Wayne Manor, but then few places did. It still made for a good retreat slipped into the foothills and crouched above Middleton. Thick red tinted beams were joined together to form a three storied hybrid between a lodge and a mansion. Tucked into one of the wings was a garage that Robin suspected was already occupied by a black luxury car. He sucked his breath in, and turned to Megan.

"Time to go inside and face the potential wrath of Wayne...Though you didn't have to come, too."

"I still need that help with finding my uncle," Megan pointed out, pulling her eyes away from the building. "And besides... you might have to face the, um, 'wrath of Wayne' because of me. Letting you do that alone isn't much of a way to repay you."

Robin nodded as his fingers brushed against the sculpted iron of the door handle. The doors glided open easily, already unlocked, with a soft chime announcing their arrival. Despite her words, Megan still hesitated at the threshold and shuffled her feet.

"You can come in." The voice from further inside had a slight rasp in it, but also carried enough authority that it coaxed Megan through.

"You live here?" Megan whispered as they picked their way through the hallway, earning a small laugh from him.

"Not exactly my home. But I got a room here on loan. The League lets me have that, and they have more guest rooms for whenever people come to visit. They were ready to give one to Kaldur as well. But he was fine with having a place closer to Wally and Iris, so they sprung for the rent on that, too."

Megan shook her head as she listened; apparently the Robin's Eggs story hadn't driven home what sort of resources the Wayne family had. Robin just coached his face into a more composed and properly respectful expression. They stepped into the living room and library, the heart of League territory. It always felt like that thanks to an elegant, wide spaced room coupled with large and exposed beams that wouldn't have been out of place in a rustic hunting lodge. It was a strange combination of rugged and high budget... but it somehow worked.

Bruce was waiting for them, standing near one of the book shelves and turning to face them. He paused on Megan, and Robin darted forward to get the first word in.

"This is Megan Morse. I think you got my email about her?" He could imagine the twitch in her shoulders from that. "She's the new comer to our group-"

"She's been with you for one day." Bruce pointed out, which prompted a shrug from Robin. Bruce transferred his gaze to her, and Robin wondered if Megan's heart picked up a few beats.

_'Just don't wolf out or anything.'_ Bruce was relaxed about werewolves, even if he kept a decently stocked silver armory on hand, just in case. He still formed partnerships with some of them, such as Barry Allen, and at least didn't see them as monsters.

Robin just hoped the same would be true for Megan.

"Where are you from?" Was his first question.

"Le Mars Iowa, sir."

"Bruce Wayne is fine, or failing that Mister Wayne. I'm not your drill sergeant, Miss Morse." That got her hands to relax a little, and showed that she wasn't growing any claws. She even managed a nervous smile that displayed perfectly human teeth... though it fell at his next question.

"And your family?"

"Marie Morse, Garfield Morse... and Mark Logan, though I haven't seen much of him. My parents are divorced, si- Mister Wayne."

"And one uncle," came a voice that Robin didn't recognize, but spun Megan around and turned his head as well. His eyes fell on a man dressed like some of his teachers in a professional suit, with a warm looking smile on his face.

"Uncle John?" Megan breathed out. She froze one second, before dashing and all but crashing into him with a hug. Robin couldn't pick out everything Megan was saying, with how she kept her face buried in her uncle's shoulder. The most he could hear were snatches of 'missed you' and 'glad I found you.' For a moment Robin wondered about the family resemblance, before seeing that there was a similarity to how they both dimpled when they smiled, as John put a hand on her back with a relieved look pulling up at the edges of his lips.

"Back already?" Bruce simply replied, as though this was all par for the course. Or that he and John had worked out a rough plan already.

"Business resolved itself quickly. And as you've shown, family matters have a way of speeding travel and being a priority." He rested a hand on Megan's shoulder as he spoke.

"Wow. I knew we had connections, but I didn't think they'd be that fast," Robin found himself saying.

"I had a suspicion with your message... and as John says, a sense of urgency when I heard about what happened." Robin swallowed at that; that voice held the promise of the Wrath of Wayne. He hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of the Whopper's Robins Eggs incident. He'd only JUST come off the grounding period from that, and going straight back into it wasn't appealing.

"In my defense," he tried, when Bruce did little more than continue with that stony, 'I'm very disappointed in you' near death glare. Which Robin had learned was different from the COMPLETE death glare. It meant that Bruce was at least waiting for an explanation. "I didn't wrack up any heavy bills on credit cards, there's no hospital bills, AND you don't have to worry about that gang causing any more trouble. That might balance out the causing trouble thing, right?"

"You were already causing trouble with the Terrors, from the sound of it."

"They...Started it?" Not a very good justification, and they both knew it. Robin scrambled for something else. "Besides, just following your example. The League doesn't sit back when stuff like this is going on. Why should we?"

"A lack of experience," Bruce pointed out.

"Then...Maybe we should work on getting more experience? It doesn't look like trouble is just going to ignore us." When Bruce let out a low huff of air through his nostrils, Robin fought a grin down. That was one good argument, at least.

"...No, it might not. But you managed to stand up well." Bruce's expression remained stony, but his voice had lost the worst of that edge. "The police managed to secure the crime gang trying to get a foot hold in Middleton. They'll have their hands full with interrogating them...Any investigation on the surrounding area will have to wait."

_'Yeah, if it ever happens at all.'_ Robin suspected there was no small amount of strings getting pulled. But he couldn't help but ask, "So does this mean-?"

"It could be time to gain a headquarters of your own, considering the circumstances."

-o-o-o-

"Finally found you," Megan whispered into her uncle's shoulder. "I wish I'd been able to call, but... but I lost my phone, and-"

And there was just so much to tell him about. Her head was having a tough time figuring out what to voice first. A shake worked through her arms and legs, prompting her to hug him tighter around the shoulders.

John had the foresight to lead her over to one of the couches, and got her to the cushions right as her legs decided to give out. He sat down next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You've been wandering without a true roof over your head for a long time, from what I've heard. Rest for a moment." Truthfully, Megan still wasn't sure if she deserved OR could be trusted in such a civilized place...But the look her uncle gave her was so warm that she was coaxed into sitting, even if there was still tension coiling up in her spine and keeping her bolt upright.

"Okay, okay..." The hand resting on her assured Megan that he wasn't going to vanish all of a sudden, and got her to take a deep breath. To her shock, what she didn't ask wasn't any of the pressing questions that had been weighing her down.

"Do you have a room here, too?" It was a little hard for her to believe that he'd still be comfortable in her old home whenever he came to visit, if that was true. The question prompted a chuckle out of John.

"Not precisely, though I do spend a good amount of time here. The library is much better stocked than anything I could have in my apartment. But this is a communal, shared space for the League. I suppose you might consider it a safe house. It's here for comfort and shelter, whenever someone might need it."

"So you're also part of the League?" At his nod, she blurted out "What IS the League exactly?"

"We are a group with an interest in the supernatural. Some of us wish to remain unknown, to preserve their identities."

"I can sort of understand that." It seemed like those supernatural things had a way of tracking people down, if they knew enough about them.

"But our focus is ensuring the paranormal doesn't damage normal people," he didn't fully meet her eyes when he said that. "At least whenever we can do so. Sometimes our reach feels woefully short."

He must have known some of what happened. Megan swallowed around a dry throat.

"I-I sort of wish you'd been there. You might have known what to do." Megan whispered, eyes on his tie and noting the red color. "But... maybe you would've been hurt too."

"When I found out, I spoke to Marie and Garfield both about relocating to some place safer, where they'd be at less risk from another attack. They should be safe now, and with someone who can protect them." John offered, his voice also quiet. Megan twitched her head up to stare at him, hoping she'd heard correctly. "Thanks to an individual known as Oliver Queen. He has a way of finding connections and securing protection for people threatened by the paranormal. He also helps me from time to time in investigations."

"Are...Are Mom and Gar okay?"

"They're safe, as are you. That's the best I can hope for." Megan slowly let her breath out, resting her head against the cushions as her back relaxed and she collapsed into couch. Her mother and brother were still alive. Still okay, somehow.

"Did she tell you about...?"

"Enough to have an idea of what occurred. And correspondence from the League confirmed my suspicions." John looked her straight in the eyes. "You were bitten."

She touched her hand to her shoulder and nodded. John's eyes rested on her fingers, probably guessing that there was scar tissue underneath her hand. Megan swallowed, feeling the muscles under her touch twitch in time to her fingers. She was sure that by now the wounds were completely regenerated, the last bit of scabbing absorbed by pale tears set into her skin. Ugly and twisted looking, but still healed.

_'Don't think tank tops are in my future.'_ Even though they'd been her preferred outfit to wear at home, or helping her mother with the chores.

"It's not like the animals back home," Megan admitted, "I-I've been trying not to change, but sometimes it's really hard not to. And it doesn't feel like handling anyone Marie used to care for."

"No." John said with an odd edge of certainty, still watching her with a calm look. "It isn't quite the same."

"A-aren't you scared of me?"

"I am not. Because that would mean being afraid of myself." He tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, just enough to expose the skin and eight dots in the pattern of teeth. Megan froze, eyes latched on the scars.

"I did not expect this to become a common element between us. But since you have arrived, I'll try to help, and share what I know...Though I suspect you've already met people who will be helpful to you."

She saw how he glanced over at Robin, and could only nod.

-o-o-o-

The air had a cooler quality to it, thanks to the rains from the previous day. With the heat washed out of the air, Kaldur had an easier time with focusing, and standing at attention. Across from him, a video screen gave a soft electric hum as it sat on the table. Presently it held a figure with blond hair and a well trimmed beard, carefully regarding him. Kaldur took some solace in knowing his own room was in pristine condition, the upkeep making it look like he'd never left the academy.

"And while that situation wasn't handled perfectly... it could also have played out a lot worse. I wouldn't want you to do the exact same thing again." The man on the screen concluded.

"But you'd have no objections if we did things differently, provided the situation came up again?" Kaldur was rewarded with a dry chuckle.

"No... I suppose I wouldn't." Kaldur let his breath out slowly at that, but apparently not slowly enough to keep from being noticed. "You look relieved."

"In truth, sir, I was expecting a much worse reprimand." Kaldur didn't get the benefit of speaking to his mentor face to face, thanks to the distance between states, and the commitments both of them faced. Still, Kaldur also wondered if that was such a bad thing. The video screen wasn't as immediate, and gave him time to coach his expression. Plus he could clench and unclench his fists all he wished to off screen, with Rear Admiral Orin being none the wiser.

"I agreed to transfer you and the West boy out there to create less trouble. That doesn't mean completely ruling it out from happening." The older man was still in uniform, and while Kaldur had broken out his own school uniform from the days of enrolling in San Diego, he still felt under dressed. "If memory serves, you caused plenty of chaos even while directly under supervision... which I'm still thankful for."

"But on the subject, there's something you should know. It deals with your fight in San Diego. We've gotten some troubling follow up information on it."

"Sir? What would that be?" Orin gave him a careful look, before settling for the blunt approach.

"He's not dead." There were better responses than freezing up, but Kaldur couldn't think of any at the moment. Thankfully, Orin read the wide eyed, shocked look on his face well enough.

"I was convinced that rogue wolf hadn't survived. Not after taking so much punishment from facing you." Kaldur touched the scars on his neck as he listened. All his other injuries could mend, and any evidence of fights fade...except for those scars from that fateful bite. Wally had similar, sunk around his bicep, and Kaldur didn't doubt Megan had similar. That was the case with every wolf. _'Scars fade, save for the ones that change you completely.'_

"But I've seen the footage as well," Orin broke into his thoughts and pulled Kaldur's eyes back to the screen. The wolf on display was masked by static and pixilated by the low quality video...But Kaldur saw what the admiral meant. It was that same muscled form swathed in a dark brown coat; almost an echo of Kaldur's own form. "Recorded near Denver. Don't let this shake you too badly... but keep your guard up as well." He could at least take the contrary orders in stride, and gave a nod. And even a salute.

-o-o-o-

The entrance to the cave was still the same; small, inconspicuous, and exactly how Megan liked it. But once she was inside, even with the dim lighting, what she caught was enough to shock the breath out of her. In the moment it took her to get it back and fully adjust her eyes, Megan decided that she also liked what she found inside. The old cot and sleeping bag were still there, though shoved to one side and half out of the circle cast by the lantern. The heavy crates had long since been moved out, and a collection of cardboard boxes had taken their place, partly unpacked. She picked out dishes in one, books in another, even something that looked a lot like an old TV.

_'Maybe we could get a DVD player too? And maybe with a little more saving I can-'_

Her head twitched up when she picked out low, measured breathing coming from nearby. Further into the cave was a heavy set table with someone resting against it. He didn't look at the bowls set out next to him, brimmed with finger foods that tickled at her nose with a salty taste in the air.

Kaldur didn't glance up at her right away, looking deep in thought and putting all his focus on the table surface. He'd traded out his collared shirt for something less formal and well suited for unpacking. The late light outside shifted, reflecting off the clouds to push a little more sunlight into the cave, enough that she could just pick out paler skin along his now exposed throat.

"What's on your mind?" He glanced up at her voice, favoring her with a small, if measured smile that didn't fully reach his eyes.

"Old wounds," Kaldur touched the scars on his neck as he spoke.

"Are those...?" Megan stopped, and then motioned to her shoulder and collarbone, still covered by her jacket. "I've got some that are sort of like that. From... from my own attack."

"Then yes, they are the same as yours. Or near enough."

"Wait, are we swapping war wounds?" Wally was at the table and reaching for the snacks before she finished processing his words. Or could jump from how suddenly he'd arrived.

"Barry's going to stop by with some more supplies for the cave! And I figured I'd run on ahead and let you guys know." He sounded like a little kid about to remodel his club house.

"In broad daylight?" Kaldur gave him a long look.

"Hey, no one saw me. You know I run WAY too fast for that to happen. I don't want to stress Iris out with downplaying wolf sightings on the news anymore than you do... though you know, we did just give her a good scoop to report on. Maybe that's why we're getting the royal secret base decorating treatment." He paused long enough to refuel with a handful of some sort of cheese crackers.

"Right, we were talking about war wounds, weren't we? Check THESE guys out!" Wally licked his fingers clean and rolled back the sleeve on his shirt. With the skin exposed he tried flexing his arms; just enough so Megan could pick out the half circle of pale scars running over one of them.

"How did you get those- sorry, is it polite to ask?" TV shows had never really brought up werewolf origin etiquette, now that she thought about it.

"Mm. Well, it's not my proudest moment." She didn't think it was possible for Wally to look anything other than exuberant. But he actually slumped a little, and focused on fishing a few more morsels out of the bowl instead of looking at her or Kaldur.

"But Kaldur knows, and so does Robin. Guess you might as well hear about it too. You want to tell Conner, I guess that's okay... and there's still some cool stuff that happened, too." He shook himself and that worry slid off, before giving her a grin infectious enough that Megan found herself smiling back. And tilting forward so she could hear everything.

"My uncle's a werewolf. He's been carrying the bite for as long as I've known him. So of course I wanted to find out about it. I did the full homework for that too. Investigation, plotting his paths he took as a wolf. Heck, I even figured out how to mostly keep up on a bicycle-"

"Long story short, he ended up in the crossfire with one of Barry's fights with a gang encroaching on Central City. He landed himself in the ER, and Barry had to bite him to save his life." A voice interrupted, as Robin stepped inside. "Sorry Wally, but you always get long winded."

"HEY. To my credit, I made a speedy recovery. No wolfing out until the full moon, and I was already discharged from the hospital when that happened." Robin plopped down a bag of chips in front of Wally. They must have been some form of peace offering for interrupting, since Wally tore into them eagerly enough. "And no witnesses except for Barry. He guessed a change might happen...And decided Kaldur and I both needed a place to grow into being werewolves, since we both changed around the same time. So, here we are."

"And here we also are, ready to unpack. Bruce dropped me off to help with that, said that a few more people would turn up to help. So, you guys ready to bring in the next load of boxes?" Wally was already up as Robin spoke, and Megan found herself following.

It was only as she went to help Wally and Robin unload that she realized Kaldur hadn't told her about his scars, and the story behind them. But since Kaldur never asked about how she received the bite, Megan was fine with that arrangement.

-o-o-o-

Sundown brought Conner to the cave, along with a box slung under one arm and a duffel bag in the other. The box had been assembled by Clark before he excused himself again for the evening; something about needing to pull a late shift over in Denver. The box had a good heft to it and probably held more than office supplies, Conner decided. The duffle bag was something Conner himself packed, stuffed full of clothing and an overnight bag. With both things in hand he picked his way up the slope, falling into the shadow of the mountain and just able to pick out the cave entrance as the sun's glare cut out.

"Should I even ask how you managed to get a generator up here?" Wally's voice echoed off the cave walls when Conner drew closer. If he strained his hearing, he thought he could just pick out a low electric hum.

"Only if you're happy with the short answer. Bruce has ways of securing things and getting them delivered."

"...Of course he does. Is he going to install plumbing next?" A few steps away from the entrance and he picked out the sound of someone fumbling around.

"Most likely, though that might take a week or two." That was probably Wally giving a snort as Conner stepped inside. His eyes adjusted just in time to see Robin and Wally finish hooking up a collection of cables, causing a string of lights overhead to flicker on. Between the lights, the furnishings, and another pair of rugs thrown across the floor, it was starting to look like a weird sort of home. The far end of the cave was piled with furniture that had seen better days, but was still usable. The left corner had a crude kitchen taking form, while the right wall was split into two shallow caverns; places that could probably pull duty as rooms.

Conner's shadow stretched across the cave floor thanks to the new lights, and both boys noticed him, and what he was carrying.

"So, what did Clark contribute to the cause? We've got a couch, some arm chairs, even a rough kitchen courtesy of Bruce and the Wests," Robin said. A few clunks off to one side showed the Kaldur was installing the last of that. Close by, Megan stacked dishes in a cabinet, one eye on the proceedings. "Megan's uncle pitched in a TV and some shelves. So, how about Clark Kent?"

"Yeah, let's see!" With Wally prodding him on, Conner dropped his bag and set the box on the floor. He couldn't fight down his own curiosity, and pried the tape loose without waiting for a knife. The cardboard flaps peeled back, and the new cave lighting glinted off a pair of objects; an old looking heater and a fan, for added climate control inside the cave.

"Not bad!" Wally announced his verdict. "Bet we can plug them in near the TV. Just hang on a second, I'll check!"

Conner kept his eyes on the box contents and ran his hand over the surface of the objects, lingering on the dusty and faded chrome badges. He'd seen that same brand on his grandparent's devices, and it wouldn't surprise him to know some of this dust came straight from Smallville. A little piece of home.

Packed in around the machines were a few crumbled bits of newspaper. Probably just packaging to help protect the objects. Conner moved to throw them away, but found his fingers pinching at the paper, unwilling to let it go. A glance at the old articles showed a familiar name as well; Kent.

_'Are these something he wrote?' _The thought made him pause, considering the snatches of text. Instead of crumpling the paper, he folded it up and pocketed the scraps for later.

Robin and Wally didn't waste any time with getting both machines installed, while Megan finished her unpacking and worked her way over to him, eyes on his bag.

"Do you want to stay here?" She guessed right away, probably because she already had experience with carrying around baggage.

"Yeah. I was thinking of it?" He shook his head, giving the new furniture a lost look. "I've only been here for weeks, and every hour I'm with the guy who's SUPPOSED to be my dad is like pulling teeth. I just figured, since we're setting up this new place I could..."

He glanced back at that hurriedly packed duffle bag, mostly crammed full of the exact same shirts.

"You don't think your dad will mind?" Conner gave a snort.

"I'd be amazed if he even noticed I was missing. As long as I go to school when classes start up, he could care less." Megan's lips drew into a tight line, but she said nothing.

"What about you? I thought you'd be staying with your uncle." She ducked her head at that, before shaking it.

"Well... I was thinking maybe I would, too. I got to see his apartment, which is nice and all! Really upscale, lots of nice furniture...But it doesn't really look like it's designed for two people to live in." Megan sighed, glancing down at her hands. From the tenseness in her shoulders, she looked like she was half expecting claws to grow from her finger tips.

"He's already going to help me with learning about this werewolf thing; he has books, notes, and everything. He's even helping me get settled with my...My friends that I've made." She glanced up at him for just the briefest second, and Conner felt his lips actually pull up. Complete with an odd sort of buzzing somewhere in his chest. If nothing else, it got Megan to lost that worried look, at least for a moment.

"But you know, if you don't mind sharing this space? If you're okay with me being here too? I wouldn't mind making this my home- and having you here as well. It's a pretty big cave; Wally told me there's a few side passages that can double as rooms, once we get some more lights in here. So,"

"You were here first. But if it's alright with you then," _'Say thank you.'_ He growled at himself. _'It shouldn't be that hard.'_ "Then... thanks. It's good to be here."

"Good to be here, too..." Megan's voice was just a whisper, a murmur in the cavern walls, and he was surprised he could even hear it... but also glad.

"So you're almost moved in. Any idea what's next?" Megan glanced around, before her eyes rested on the skies outside.

"Well, there was this thing the guys were planning when the moon is full..."


	5. Predators

**Chapter 5: Predators**

It took one hour for Zatanna's father to get out the door. It could have been thirty minutes if he only focused on packing, but as usual the time doubled since Zatanna had to constantly reassure him that she'd be okay for a week.

"I can cook for myself, do my homework and everything." She'd even produced the day planner he insisted on her keeping, to prove that she'd scheduled everything out. He still had to be coaxed towards the door, and paused at the threshold. His mustache and business clothes both gave him a solemn air as he looked over her one more time.

"Don't forget about the curfew tonight. Indoors and the house locked by eight." Zatanna smiled and dipped her head in a nod instead of rolling her eyes. Coupled with a wave, that finally got him out the door and on his way to Denver and Gotham. His business involved something about a meeting with Bruce Wayne. That was the extent of what Zatanna knew, and Giovanni Zatara hadn't been eager to share details.

He also didn't have time to ask her what those stars on some days signified, and in a way Zatanna was glad for it. The person the marks stood for made her appearance just twenty minutes after her dad left, pulling up on a bike that reflected the last bits of fading sunlight.

"Just a few minutes before curfew for me." Zatanna remarked as she swung the door open. "Guess we're making this a sleepover after all?"

"You too? What is it with this town and the strict hours?" Raquel shrugged a backpack off as she spoke. "Yeah, don't worry. I told my folks and packed supplies for that. And I got those notes you were asking about-"

"Inside?" Zatanna cut her off, and couldn't hide the glint in her eye; spoken like that, it felt like they were taking part in something vibrantly exciting. As opposed to purely frustrating. Several days had already passed, and that incident that first drew her eye wasn't commented on by anyone. And no one seemed eager to find out what could've torn up those vehicles, apart from Raquel and herself. Raquel humored her with a smile and stepped across the threshold, waiting for the door to shut before continuing.

"And I grabbed some news articles. To be honest, there isn't a lot to report on, there. People are still more interested in talking about the gang that got busted, not any brawls in a parking garage."

"Even with all the security called in? You'd think there'd be some sort of follow up on it outside of 'damaging fight, cause unknown.'" Zatanna tapped her fingers against the wall in irritation, before turning to lead Raquel further inside so they weren't standing in the doorway.

"The only other thing I've gathered is that some Denver patrols ended up close by and helped with clean up," Raquel offered, "but how they managed that coincidence I don't know."

"Better than nothing, I guess." Though there was something about the that felt out of place in her head, an echo of that twinge she experienced before. Zatanna pinched the bridge of her nose to keep the feeling at bay, and almost bumped into the dining table.

"Speaking of news...I've seen this circulating in the reports again, and it caught my eye." Raquel put down a collection of pictures as she took a seat, spread across the dinner table. All of them showed drawings and computer created photos of people facing forward with a decidedly mug shot appearance.

"Wanted posters and witness report composites?" At Raquel's nod, Zatanna glanced over the photos again, tilting her head as she looked over one, showcasing a young girl. "Pretty eyes for a wanted person...But what's she got to do with this?"

"Maybe nothing, but...You up for a story?" When she nodded, Raquel took a deep breath and motioned for her to sit back.

"We met a time or two last semester. There's a reason we never did before that, seeing as I didn't live here. I won't bore you with the gritty stuff, but my old stomping grounds used to be the Paris Island neighborhood in Dakota City. Lot of stuff happened down there, enough that you wanted to watch your back at night. Still, there was this one evening that was weird even by Paris Island standards. I was out... late."

She must have seen the doubt in Zatanna's face, as Raquel put her hands up.

"Fine, fine! I was scooping out a place for later. Look, in my defense it wasn't MY idea; friends I was with at the time talked me into it. Anyway, we were going back after taking a look at the house, when we saw the guy that owns the place walking back home. Goes by Augustus Freeman; you know Dick Grayson so you've probably heard of him." Zatanna gave a slow nod. The name had come up a time or two when Dick talked about meetings his foster parent was off to. Augustus Freeman had a reputation of helping out the Wayne Foundation, but in what capacity Zatanna wasn't sure.

"What happened next...Sometimes you see the results of some pretty bad muggings, but still. Most toughs might rough up their target a little, but want their money instead of their life. Not so with these guys."

"The ones in the pictures?"

"The builds match, even though they were wearing masks. But if I imagine, I can see them jumping out and knifing the guy as he got tangled up in some sort of trip wire they set up. Trip wire!" Raquel pushed herself back, shaking her head. "Went to a lot of trouble to catch this guy flat footed, whoever they were. But the big guy got him first, and... I swear this is true, he THREW him into the fence and shattered most of it before tumbling into an empty lot. None of them ever saw us, thanks to how bad the lighting on the street was. That made the guys I was with cut and run, but...I stayed. Guess I'd just never seen anything like it, and wanted a closer look."

That had a weird echo to what was going through Zatanna's head when she'd first heard the sirens. She found herself leaning in a little closer to better listen as Raquel continued.

"At least I was smart enough to grab one of those planks and not go in bare handed. For a philanthropist with the Wayne foundation, guy is pretty ripped. And... probably was just a trick of the light, but he looked sort of weird, and bulky, like he'd gotten some extra muscle fighting them off." Raquel sighed and tapped the side of her head.

"Probably just adrenaline or something. Anyway, he somehow held his own against them, kept them distracted long enough for me to get close enough to take a swing." Raquel favored Zatanna with a smug look. "Turns out a two by four still stings a lot, even if you're wearing swat gear. The big bruiser of the trio caught my plank on the second hit and tossed me back. Ended up getting tangled with this one...Or at least I'm pretty sure they're the same. The hair matches." She tapped the blonde girl's portrait as she spoke.

"You know, even though most of the street lights were burned out, I could still see how bright the metal in her hand was. Didn't look like steel, and I'm not even sure if she was holding a knife; could've been an arrow head or something. Either way, I didn't want it to end up in my eye, so I hooked my fingers around her mask. Tore it half off and got it tangled around her face. That gave me enough time to get free. And the whole thing gave Augustus long enough to get his feet back, and plant them in the guy's spine. Sent him flying, and..."

A touch of color sprung up in Raquel's face, and she didn't quite look Zatanna in the eye.

"...And I was yelling a little when I took that swing, and when I got tangled up with one of the girls. I was trying to make it sound like a battle cry! But I guess it sounded more like screaming, because that brought in the cops. Once they saw the police lights, the three took off. Never got a good look at them, but other people must've, since we got these. And after all that, Augustus Freeman shows up in our tiny apartment and asks if we want to be part of a sponsored outreach program. Left my folks flat footed, but they eventually said yes. And that's why I'm here now."

Zatanna pushed herself back into the chair as Raquel did the same, only to pause when she saw how Raquel was still staring at the photos. A dark look had crossed over her face, and her hands had tightened into fists where they rested on the table.

"Maybe I didn't get a good look at THEIR faces, but I'm pretty sure they saw me. Sometimes I wonder if this new home wasn't just rewarding a good deed, but some protection going on, too. Either way, I try to keep my eyes open these days. And if you keep an eye out long enough, you start to see patterns." She drove that home by fishing out one more picture, this one a high quality photo printed on paper, and smacking it down on the table.

"So, you tell me. Does anything here look familiar?" Zee narrowed her eyes, ready to dismiss it as another photo highlighting the gang busting. But something in the foreground caught her gaze and held it to the photo. For a second she was sure there was more than just wheel tracks torn into the mud.

"Sort of like those red marks and tears back in the garage, huh? And I've seen stuff like that before, back when Augustus got jumped. Could've been someone's giant dog went running through the lot before us, but the ground was still pretty torn up. The people that sprung up around this just adds to that; grumpy boy at the parking garage included."

"You mean...I think his name's Roy, maybe? I've seen him around Dick and the others, but I'm not sure if they count as friends." Wracking her brain, she couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer, so she regarded Raquel instead. "You're pretty sharp eyed, though."

"Just keeping an eye on you, too; make sure you're not getting in over your head." 'Like I almost did.' Zatanna could guess that second meaning, from how Raquel glanced out the window to double check.

"Hey. I'm glad I've got someone to watch my back while I research this; wouldn't be the same if I was doing this all by myself."

"And I couldn't keep my nose out of this either, so we're in good company." Raquel lost that wary look, giving her a quick flash of teeth.

"So, while we compare notes... want to watch an episode of _Wendy_ or two?" Zatanna was already up to make the popcorn before Raquel finished.

-o-o-o-

When the sun went down it took most of the summer heat with it. The mountain slope basked in the night, filtering moonlight down through the trees. The illumination was just enough to see by, and let her run.

Her sense and mind weren't burning up with frantic energy this time, and Megan could actually marvel over what it was like, running on four feet. She was sure that in a human shape, she'd be left gasping somewhere on the last ravine slope, or tangled up on the fallen tree they'd just leapt. Overhead, the canopy parted enough to give a glimpse of the perfect marble of a full moon hanging in the sky. Just a glimpse at it, and it pushed power and an urgency to run and hunt into her body.

With the moonlight catching in her eyes, she didn't feel anything other than power and energy. It felt like she could outrun fatigue itself, as long as she kept her limbs moving and her focus on the next step. Each step loosened up her body a little more, making her steps more fluid until she moved in a smooth, silent slide over the ground, just a pale four footed shadow.

She kept her focus on the trail they were following. Each breath in, she could pick up Robin's scent, sharp and human against the softer carpet of smells that made up the forest floor. There was something else he was carrying, that could have been food.

_"The fact is, there are nights where we are wolves."_ Kaldur had explained to her, just that evening as they drove out to their running spot. His words echoed in her head now, the same way her ears picked out his paws gliding over the forest floor from somewhere close by.

_"This is a safe way to satisfy the urge to run and hunt. There's less of a chance that anyone's wolf will rage out of control. And I promise, you'll be safe out here in the woods. This is a way to calm her."_ He'd rested his free hand over his chest, the same moment Megan felt something stirring in her, again clamoring to be let out.

_'He's right.'_ The wolf wasn't running wild, seemingly content to follow the lead of the others. She was more at ease, now that she could sense others like her close by. She wasn't alone now.

Ahead of her Wally bounded along as a flash of copper between trees. His whole body was like a spring, contracting and lunging forward with paws outstretched. She could barely keep up with him, and had a feeling he still wasn't running at full tilt. His ears stayed turned back, listening to her breath pant out from a sliver of open mouth, and Kaldur running further back.

Kaldur kept the two of them together, and served as a reminder that none of them should move too far ahead. Still, she was sure she could glimpse Wally's tongue lolled out, laughing as he kept the lead. Megan just let a little more of that wild surge crackle through her, and kept the air moving through her lungs and picking up scents.

Robin had been clever, laying down one trail before doubling back, zigzagging through trees and undergrowth. It might have stumped her...if Robin hadn't also sprayed on bug repellant before setting out. Her nostrils flared, picking up the sharp scent as if there was a path of bright paint laid down for her to follow. She twisted as her front paws set down, snapping back onto the path where Robin had made a sharp turn.

Wally wasn't as fast to react, already settled into a full dash. He overshot the trail with a spray of dirt and a bewildered yip as he tumbled paws over belly off to the side, leaving her to shoot ahead. Her ears picked out a scramble of claws as he rolled back to his feet, but Megan had a leap ahead of him now. And she wasn't ready to slow down, pushing her head down and tearing through the last of the undergrowth.

The trees dropped away, opening into a clearing that she burst out of, leaping over a perimeter of a few cloth bundles. Now, they'd find what they were tracking, what Robin had set up for them-

She halted when she saw the 'prey,' if it could be called that.

It was a stack of boxes, piled up and a sharp angular contrast to the forest. She could smell something warm wafting from the containers, but it was so out of place and different from everything else that she shied backwards, paws shuffling and tail tucked low.

Wally burst out of the cover and plowed into the boxes with a triumphant "HWORF!"

Nothing spoken, but she could hear him behind it, laughing that he'd reached the target first after all. One of the boxes tumbled to the ground, the lid popping open and inviting her to pad closer, low to the ground and nose stretched out.

Her nose didn't recognize the smell, but her mind figured out the round shape and splashes of cheese and tomato sauce. She hadn't imagined pizza. Or a collection of plastic soda bottles lined and ready to be opened with human hands.

With a pizza box clutched in his jaws, Wally looked less like a wolf and more like a particularly sly fox that had successfully raided a carryout place. Even his tail was whipping back and forth, and he all but pranced over to the clearing with his prize, stepping high and his ears perked straight up.

"We take turns deciding what to hunt." Kaldur's voice spun Megan around, and she looked up to see him already back in his human shape, clad in dark sweatpants and shrugging on a gray jacket that made him blend into the forest as though he was still wearing dark fur. "Tonight it was Wally's turn. And he always decides on pizza."

"Hey man! Pizza is good!" She was amazed at how FAST Wally could shift forms, as well as run. By the time she'd turned to look over her shoulder, he was sitting down next to the boxes, a pair of pants on and a shirt halfway pulled on and buttoned up as he crammed another slice of pizza into his mouth. "Way more appetizing than the sushi you want to go for."

"Sometimes fish can be very refreshing after a long run." Kaldur's answer was mild, and Megan noticed his eyes flickered between her and a spot in the clearing. It was a small passage in the undergrowth where the brush and branches grew close, leaving just enough space for something to slink under.

Even with how much of a squeeze that was, Megan padded towards it fast enough. The bottoms of her paws were warm, uncomfortably so with each step, and all her fur was standing up on end while her tail stayed tucked low. Probably because all of those around her didn't have fur, four feet, or tails. Out of sight felt better than being in their presence.

She had to wiggle to get through the branches, which were thicker than she expected. Enough that they made for a thick, wet smelling screen with the residual rain water on thickly clustered leaves. That made it perfect for hiding some clothing, right until she almost blundered right on top of it. No skirt or blazer waiting for her, which Megan was grateful for; she didn't relish the idea of trying to clean dirt stains out of her favorite outfit. Instead there was a pair of faded, black jeans, and a black and red shirt waiting for her to slip into, the undergrowth preserving her modesty.

_'If I can change.'_ Even though she'd seen Kaldur and Wally both change shape, it was difficult for her to believe it could be that easy, at least for her. The fact was she could still feel the pull from the moon-

But not as much as she'd feared. It wasn't an all consuming thing, digging itself into her and blinding her sight and thoughts with its light. If it wasn't leaving her mindless, maybe it couldn't keep her locked into that form, either.

The leaves and grass rustled as she lay down, stretching her limbs out as she pulled deep breaths into her lungs. Her sides rose and fell, the muscles along them rippling and shivering all the way down to her toes. They shivered even more from the chill that nipped at her skin, as her fur slipped off.

She carefully took her hands, one finger at a time and brushed them over the clothing. Her throat tightened and a sour taste settled back in her mouth when she looked at the thickened pads still left on her finger tips and palm. Her fingernails jutted out and were still fixed into points. She could also feel how sharp her teeth were. But the rest of her face felt human, as she shut her eyes and ran a hand over her nose and cheeks.

Not perfect, but not hideous, either. The forest was probably dim enough to mask some of that. She pulled her clothing back on, and stood on legs that shook but accepted her weight and carried her back into the clearing.

The boys didn't stare when she arrived, which Megan decided was a good sign. Wally had abandoned his fox impersonation after switching forms, and was now working on a hamster imitation with how much food he shoved in his mouth and cheeks.

"Looking surprised." Robin called down, already shimmying down a tree. "Not what you were expecting?"

"I don't think I've ever smelled," she glanced at the open boxes. "Pepperoni and cheese like that."

"Here," Kaldur held out a plate for her, with a slice already on it. "It will help if you get something in your stomach. It convinces your wolf that you had a good hunt."

She noticed that he'd already made one slice vanish, and Wally was onto his fifth. While she didn't bolt her food down at the same speed, Megan was still surprised by how fast she consumed it. Kaldur must have had a point, but...

"I'm...Not sure if I could hold down fish, if that's what we're doing next time." Her stomach gurgled, but kept an odd queasy knot.

"Don't have to be ready," Wally replied, breezily enough.

"At least not for another month. It'll be your call what the prize is next time." At Megan's blink, he waved a hand back to where they'd burst into the clearing. She was sure she could still see paw prints in the mulch.

"You were the first one to get here, even if I technically got first blood." A wolfish smile as he took another bite of pepperoni. "Doesn't matter even then; it'd default to you anyways since this was my turn, and you're the second on the kill."

He didn't remark at her twitch to that word, instead glancing at Kaldur. "And I'm just fine with that arrangement."

"You of little taste." Kaldur's voice was perfectly deadpan, but she saw the smile on his face as he handed her another slice. Robin was digging in as well, and glancing at the number of boxes Megan was surprised how much he'd been able to carry.

"We're going to need to keep the new guy around, too. Great at the heavy lifting, and getting more food to the right spot even when he takes the long way." Robin commented in an uncanny echo to her thoughts, right as a few branches snapped under a heavy boot. "And speaking of which, look who made it back!"

She wasn't that surprised to see Conner... even if Megan tried to shift so her arms and hands were more out of view. Conner simply looked around the clearing, taking it in, before giving a shrug. "Looks like it works. Guess I can help with that."

-o-o-o-

This wasn't her first choice of clothing. Or second, or third. The fine dark green fabric felt out of place where it hugged against her skin, or where it hung in long loose folds as a skirt. However she sat, she couldn't keep still in it. She kept shifting in her seat to look at the buildings moving by, growing taller as the loaned vehicle she sat in was swallowed up by the cityscape of downtown Denver. A city she'd never seen up close.

She'd never worn much in the way of fancy clothing, either.

"Less fidgeting, sister. You look like a worm on a hook, with how much you're squirming." Her sibling cut in, looking way more at ease in the green and black dress she wore, hair tied back from the usual black tangle she sported. "You don't want to make a bad impression now, Artemis."

Artemis just shot her a look. She almost spat a few words back, before remembering a silent glare would do the job just as well. Artemis held the frown for a few seconds before breaking it off, and went back to ignoring Jade and looking out the window instead.

She also didn't usually find herself in a loaned limo from a prospective employer. That was probably why she, her sister, and even her father were all dressed like they were heading into a fine dinner reception, instead of how they usually looked ready to enter a warzone.

"Just another mission, girlie." Her father's voice growled from his section of the limo. Lawrence Crock looked more comfortable than she felt, not quite sprawled in a business suit and tie. "You have to bring the right weapons to the right fight. Same goes with equipment and armor."

"I like wearing actual armor," she replied, making sure to keep her voice right between challenging and a subdued volume. She'd learned that was the best route to take with Lawrence; no overt rebellion, but still showing backbone.

"Go without it for now. We need distance from those police reports, and ditching the gear's a good place to start. We're lucky they don't have many leads to follow on, and the one's they've got are unreliable."

"...They made my eyes blue in the composites," Artemis grumbled.

The first time she saw the wanted images, Artemis was convinced there'd been some other girl at the scene. Her hair was mostly drawn right, with the same blonde color and style. That was where the similarities ended, given how her composite had been given a Caucasian make-over; those blue eyes and pale skin belonged to someone else.

At least it meant that none of the witnesses had gotten a good look at her. Technically, that was something she could be glad about. She could walk around without worrying too much on who got a good look at her face, and could operate openly. She hadn't really lost anything, all thanks to that mistake.

'_But even so…'_ It still got under her skin.

"And it means they'll be looking for a white girl instead of you, so be grateful for that. And you can thank me for getting my half of the genes again."

Her head snapped up as her cheeks burned. The back of her throat twisted up, choking off all her words except for a strained and bitter "Yeah, thanks a lot _Dad._"

The conversation didn't get the chance to go any further. The buildings outside stopped blurring by, as the breaks sighed and their vehicle halted in front of just one concrete and glass giant. The chauffer handled the doors for them, leaving Artemis free to look up as she stepped out. The building they'd parked in front of was every bit as extravagant as the limo; she had to crane her head backwards to look all the way up, and she guessed the actual top of the building was lost as a pinprick in the sky. She could already picture interiors of well polished marble and chairs that weren't missing a leg or propped up by old books and magazines. This was a far cry from the usual meeting points in smoke clogged bars or half drowned basements.

Maybe, this was a change she could like.

Between the limo doors and the revolving glass chamber into the sky scrapper, they had an oven of summer air to move through. The shadows from the other buildings helped mask some of heat, thanks to being in the middle of Denver's financial and high business canyon. All the glass and stone kept the sun at bay, leaving only the highest buildings to catch the light.

Halfway up the building, Artemis picked out a shape engraved in the surface. There were lines placed at hard angles, forming some sort of shape. She didn't have time to figure out what the symbol could be, as they stepped inside. Past the doors they moved through a foyer that matched her imagination perfectly when it came to opulence. The air conditioning was already a luxury, and her eyes picked out a blend of polished stone, fine furniture, and even carefully manicured trees growing indoors.

It all made her wonder who this mystery client was. Lawrence, as usual, offered nothing outside of taking the lead. He took them through the lobby and into an elevator that felt just as gigantic. It was large enough that her family could fit inside with room to spare as the elevator shot to the upper floors and left her stomach back on the ground level.

Artemis watched as the numbers ticked towards the fiftieth floor, and kept going. It was only as the display reached ninety that the elevator slowed. At one hundred, the doors slid open with a soft mechanical swish, and a crisp bell chime.

The polished hallway on the other side was something Artemis expected. The woman looming right in front of the elevator, less so, and Artemis' fingers twitched for a sidearm that wasn't there. She caught herself mid motion, jerking back to attention as she mentally screamed admonishments. There wasn't any threat in this building. No monsters. Just a singular, severe looking woman with slicked brown hair. She wasn't even carrying anything on her person, aside from an austere looking business suit.

_'Stupid, jumping the gun.'_ Artemis told herself, as the woman gave them a sharp look over. Their examiner said nothing, instead turning on her heel and expecting them to follow. It was a short walk from the elevator to a set of heavy looking double doors that took up most of the hall space. The woman still opened them easily enough, with only the slightest sigh from the hinges.

Artemis expected drawn shades and ominous lighting on the other side of those doors, and the unexpectedly bright sunlight spilling into the room took her by surprise. Her hand yanked up to shield her eyes as she tried to adjust to the sudden change of having outdoor lighting again. That brightness came courtesy of the floor to ceiling windows, stretched along the entire side of one wall.

"I apologize if the light was unexpected." Said a tall silhouetted figure standing in front of the windows, obscuring the panorama of mountains stretching along outside. She couldn't determine his features yet, even with how much she was blinking. Instead Artemis focused on the voice, picking out how coached it was, and how didn't sound all that apologetic. "It can take a moment to adjust to, I know. But the benefits of natural sunlight and a well lit workspace easily make up for the drawbacks."

"Light doesn't mean much, either way." Lawrence cut in, stepping ahead to make it clear who the negotiator was supposed to be. Artemis let him, glad to have time to adjust. She looked at the windows, taking in more of the scenery, and found herself wondering again just who they were dealing with. He could clearly afford to tower over buildings in Denver at a height like this, and leave the view of the front range and plains uninterrupted. Even with her feet on a solid floor, it was enough to give her vertigo. "You called us here to negotiate a contract."

"I can respect someone who gets to the heart of things," the smooth voice answered. "I'm afraid my company has been experiencing a bit of a problem lately, in a neighboring town. I've had several potential new employees get roughed up, and equally frustrating, one of my prospective new business partners vanished just a few nights ago. I suspect interference-"

"And you want us to do something about it? Look, we don't do hired security."

"Nothing nearly so rough or unskilled, Mister Crock. I'm well aware of your preferred business. No, I'm not asking for your protection. I'm interested in your capacity as a hunter. These aren't rival businesses or a corporate cutthroat... these are wolves."

Her vision had adjusted enough that Artemis saw their potential employer lifting an arm, something in hand. The glass on the windows darkened when he pressed a button on whatever he was holding, taking on a quality of tinted windows and leaving less glare in the room. It allowed them to see the screen on a different wall flickering on, and the images in it. A ruined parking garage was on display, cars clearly slashed by claws tougher than any normal animal attack could account for. There were a few smears on the ground, where something's palms, or paws, might have hit the pavement.

"My young employees were attacked here," the voice elaborated, before changing the images. The screen flickered to ruined boxes, looking worse for wear than the cars, and shell shocked people. There was something shifty about them, but that didn't compare to the bandages wrapped around some of them, or the way the ground had been torn up. The photos switched out, instead showing slashes in mud that could have been from claws, and more smudged prints.

"And this befell those business partners. I trust you've seen this sort of attack before?" Artemis' eyes strayed away from the photos, needing a moment to take it all in. When they did, she paused on an emblem etched into a large oak desk. It echoed a familiar pattern of lines she'd seen, just outside and-

And in a distinct 'L' shape. Her memories clicked together, and she turned to look at the speaker, finally able to pick out his features.

Sharp suit, bare head, and piercing eyes that rivaled his body guard outside. Luthor looked as at home in Denver as he did in Metropolis, if it meant there was business going on. Lawrence Crock's insistence on important, respectable clothing suddenly made a lot more sense.

"Yeah, Luthor. We know this kind of thing. Looks like you might have a job for us, depending on the money." Luthor simply nodded, and named a price that left Artemis' head spinning. It wasn't quite unreasonable or too good to be true, but was still easily above their best contract yet.

"You're being generous," Lawrence remarked, the barest edge of suspicion showing up in his voice.

"Peace of mind is priceless, Mister Crock. And I would be FAR more rested, knowing that those wolves aren't out there and threatening the peace. Or my business." He walked to his desk, hand resting on the surface before picking out a manila envelope and held it up to them.

"All the information you could ask for, based on what we've gathered from the crime scenes. You should be able to follow the clues we've gathered, the footage we've scrapped together and the witness reports." He paused, not quite handing the envelope to Crock, but keeping it just within his reach, waiting to see if he'd take it.

"Still, I want to know that you are devoted to eliminating your targets when you've taken this job." A raised eyebrow, trying to measure them up. In return, Jade gave him a stony, professional look, matched only by Lawrence and which Artemis tried to replicate. Luthor glanced out towards the stretch of plains, a blanket of green and yellow rolling towards the mountains...

...And, Artemis noticed, a small blot of a town nestled up against the foothills. Luthor looked, for an instant like it was a personal insult, a blemish on his view. But that look lasted only for a moment. Then he was back to looking down at everything, secure and above it all. The same was in his voice.

"These prospective targets may appear to be young, perhaps a younger target than you're used to, but-"

"But a monster is a monster." Lawrence finished, reaching to snatch up the envelope. "If you need us to sign something, say so and let's get the paper work finished. We've got a job to do."


	6. Prey

**Chapter 6: Prey**

Kaldur ran a hand across his forehead, clearing off some of the sweat as he glanced around their gathering spot. The state of Middleton in August was one of ceaseless heat, with barely a hint of fall weather. School may have begun, but the weather cared little about that observation.

There were a few who were making the most of the last summer days, instead of laying out of the heat as much as possible and willing it to pass. Bees, squirrels, and small children all seemed to innately know this was the last blaze of summer, and devoted themselves to soaking up the remaining sunlight. That was what the whole group noticed, in one way or another, as they gathered for the latest afternoon meeting in Middleton's park.

Kaldur watched the squirrels, while Megan kept an eye on several children swarming up and down a nearby playground with enough noise to draw Conner's attention as well.

Wally had been stung in the mouth by one of those bees, thanks to riding his bike over with his mouth open.

"It doefn't feel great." Kaldur forced his mouth to stay in a flat line without a hint of smile, while Robin shook his head.

"Well, look on the bright side. Your healing should take care of that in a few hours; you just have to sound like you have a mouth full of cotton in the meantime."

"Feelf like it, too. But hey, Megan. Youf got a good treat for thif next full moon, right? Somefing to help make me feel like a new man wifout a bee sting n' homework?"

"I...I think so? How does spaghetti and meatballs sound, with a thick meat sauce? It used to be one of my favorite things to make, so..."

"It would work wonderfully." Kaldur assured her. "We just need some containers to carry it out."

She grinned, only for that bright look to fade as Megan caught sight of something over Wally's shoulder. Kaldur's eyes snapped up to where she was looking, his arms already tensing and ready for trouble. He looked past the playground to an open space where a single tree grew.

In the shade was a figure in red and black, paying no mind to how the heat felt on his jacket. His square sunglasses were tugged down as he watched them from over the rims. The tension drained out of Kaldur's shoulders when he caught sight of red orange hair, cut short to stay out of the newcomer's face, and a familiar wary look etched on his features.

"Excuse me for a moment." He eased calm into his voice, and left the table for the shelter of the trees. The figure in red didn't move from his spot, keeping his eyes on Kaldur as he moved.

"You've been busy rounding up strays." The newcomer spoke in a low voice, leaning against the tree trunk. Despite his relaxed manner, Kaldur knew that it took no small amount of stealth to so casually arrive and wait until he was ready to be noticed. A sign that there was another hunter in their midst... though this one lacked a wolf. "You've also been busy with skirting the line. I thought you were trying to keep a low profile, to prove that you can be an independent pack."

"Independence is not the target." Kaldur decided not to point out that they weren't the ones scrambling to move out, or separating completely from their mentors. "Simply proving our capabilities, and having the League acknowledge that we are not inexperienced."

"You've got an interesting way of proving it. I saw those photos of the gang, and those bandages they were wearing..."

"Claws." Kaldur cut him off before he could voice the question. "We were careful. We didn't let any teeth pierce their skin."

Roy let his breath out in a huff, transferring his gaze over to where the others were sitting around the picnic table.

"Doesn't it bother you," Roy's eyes paused on where Megan sat, her head resting on her hands and gazing out at the playground. "That after several weeks and a school year starting up, you still don't know a lot about her?"

"The bite can be traumatic, and we all have things we do not wish to talk about. If she does not want to discuss what brought her to Middleton, I will not push her. And, she is not a threat."

"You're planning another hunt tomorrow." No offer of how he'd come by that information, though Kaldur could guess that it might simply be from knowing the group that well. "I should be there with you; make sure that you're staying out of trouble."

"We would welcome your company, if that is your plan. Megan could even prepare some extra spaghetti for you, I'm certain." Roy Harper had the decency to flush over that. Though he didn't give any confirmation, the way he stalked off with a grumble told Kaldur that he'd definitely been given something to consider.

"Who was that?" A quiet voice at his side, and he turned to see Megan had picked her way over, watching Roy leave with open curiosity.

"An old friend," he assured her. While hoping that was the case, and that Roy remained a companion of theirs. And that his wariness hadn't taken him to the other extreme.

-o-o-o-

Thin clouds traced across a full moon, leaving the sky cloaked in a blue-gray and silver shroud. It was dimmed, but still gave enough light to see and shoot by.

Somewhere in her climb, a handful of pine needles had slipped into her clothing and were now straining all the patience Artemis had. The temptation to give in and have a fever of scratching to try and dislodge them was almost overpowering. Instead, Artemis grit her teeth and remained laying in place, stretched flat out across several interlocking branches in the pine tree. It may have been uncomfortable, but it was also far off the ground, and with a little dirt rubbed on her gloves and skin, it also masked her scent and presence.

_'Next time though, I'm taking something that DOESN'T have needles. Dad wants someone in the pine trees, then he can take care of it himself.'_ She tried to shift her shoulders ever so slightly to take care of that itch (with miserable results) and made sure her weapon was close at hand. The moonlight glinted off a silver arrowhead already loaded into the crossbow.

Just a few hours ago, she'd been stocking her quiver. And instead of smelling pine and old mossy soil, the air had been thick with oil and a metallic taste that lingered on the back of her tongue. The armory her family had assembled and kept mobile in the back of an old van was a second home. She knew the placement of the weapons and traps better than she knew the layout of wherever they rested; far better than that small, cramped apartment they still kept in Gotham, inhabited very rarely now.

_"Thoughts on the mission, girl." _In the van,her father had cut into that train of thought before it could go any further. He was already well outfitted, collapsible javelin hooked into his belt, a handful of other weapons ready... and plenty of traps as well, making it clear that this would be a hunt where they weren't going for the kill. As if Luthor hadn't made it clear enough during negotiations. He wanted those wolves brought back alive, and relatively unharmed. Her father didn't look keen on losing a part of their cut due to incomplete goods, either.

_"But you don't want to underestimate their healing."_ He'd reminded them again, while checking the silver in their equipment; silver arrowheads, silver lining the edges of traps, and even a few chemical compounds with traces of the element in them.

_"They may be pups, baby-girl, but these things are still hunters." _He'd already pulled on a mask. It would keep his breath from fogging on the colder nights, and was one more layer between him and their target's claws. _"And they're killers, if you give 'em enough time, or a chance. WE aren't going to do any of that. Hit hard and ruthless, and don't give them time to recover."_

They'd charted out the area, figured out where the pack were most likely to pass through, and put the traps down accordingly. The wolves here had to be young, with how careless they were. It was easy to find their tracks, map out the routes they preferred, and then find vantage points above them.

A rustling noise pulled her back to the present. Artemis reminded her lungs to breath steady and deep, and her trigger hand not to shake and leave her shots going wide. Below her was the gap in the trees where they'd guessed the wolves would shoot out of. Up ahead, Jade-

_'Cheshire.'_ Artemis reminded herself, using the code name her sister went by while they were in the field. Up ahead, Cheshire would be dealing with the first targets. Below her on the forest floor, Artemis caught a glimpse of sliver of metal, glittering through the leaves and dirt. Too late to go down and fix it now. Not when she could hear that panting drawing closer, and started the countdown to the attack.

Her arrows stayed trained on the gap, her father's words echoing in her ears and keeping her teeth tightly grit, to hold her rigid until the moment to shoot. _"You're the best shot; that's why your job is to take out the red and white ones. Don't give them a chance."_

-o-o-o-

There was something in the woods tonight that kept giving Megan the jumps. She was all nervous energy this evening, walking back and forth as she watched Robin, Conner, and their new friend disappear into the woods. That friend had kept giving her odd looks that no amount of smiles from her could ease. Conner seemed to be much the same, both glowering and looking anxious. It fell to Robin and Wally to make the mood lighter, which they did their best to pull off.

"See you guys at the spaghetti social!" Robin had called over his shoulder as they set off, while Wally kept the banter going on what a pain the school year was, or how he was looking forward to the end of the summer festival.

Even with that talk, she found herself breathing easier when it was time to shed her clothing and human form behind Kaldur's truck, and start their run. Her body shivered in response, rippling into a new form that gave her tension a slightly better outlet. She even managed to hold her head and ears up as she walked around the truck.

Wally was already waiting for her, tail twitching back and forth to show he was eager to go as well. But Kaldur stood back, still in his human shape. Megan thought she could see a twitch in the side of his face, but nothing else. He still didn't change, instead looking at them both, before shaking his head.

"My apologies. Go on ahead and rendezvous with the others. I'll catch up to you, shortly." Even Wally paused, but there was something in Kaldur's words that allowed for no argument, and so they both set off into the woods.

That nervous feeling didn't vanish once they were under the branches. Knots found their way into her back to keep it half coiled, even though she had plenty of room to stretch her legs. The only reason she kept pace was because Wally kept faltering every few steps and tilted his head from side to side, to see if Kaldur was following.

It didn't hold him still for long, and Megan threw herself over the first jumps, just to keep him in sight. She almost heard a laugh in his pants, and guessed they'd be eating pizza or nachos again next time. They were already coming up to a gap in the woods that would give him a chance to speed up.

A burst of moonlight spilled in as the trees opened up. The brush gave way to a path-

She caught the glimmer of something sticking out from between the leaves an instant before they exploded in a shower of dirt, dead plants, and a heavy smoke that stung at her eyes and nose. Wally yelped and a metallic snap cut into Megan's ears. Through the billowing fog she caught him wrenching backwards as something clamped around his leg. Wally turned into a blur of red, splashing darker splotches of crimson on the leaves and dirt as he twisted, lost his balance and crashed into the underbrush.

The branches above snapped and rustled as something moved through them, creaking before a sharp glint of light shrieked through the air. Her paw flinched back a split second before an arrow buried itself in the earth. Megan leapt to the side, scrunched against the ground to try and make herself a smaller target as her legs tensed up for another jump and dodge.

In the undergrowth she heard Wally snarling, growling, sounding less like himself with each yank against the trap. She tried to turn towards him, before another arrow tried to bury itself in her back. The fletching brushed at her fur as the shaft buzzed over her. She forgot about Wally for an instant, and bolted before another arrow could find its mark.

_'Don't!'_ Her human half screamed, trying to twist around and get back to him. Her feet didn't listen and kept trying to pull her away.

A sharp, metallic slicing noise sunk into her ears as something sprang free and close to her own paw... and then hissed close around her leg, cutting into flesh. She barely got a step before the snare pulled her to the ground, thrashing against the dirt and whimpering.

-o-o-o-

"So. You and Roy look like you're getting along well." Conner gave a snort, shifting the plastic pasta container between hands and feeling the spaghetti shifting inside it. He and Roy hadn't killed each other yet, so he guessed that counted for something.

"He's a jerk and an idiot." Conner replied.

"He butts in without thinking, says whatever he feels like... and if you say that's like me, I swear I'll dump this entire thing upside your head." Robin snickered, taking a few steps away from him to be on the safe side.

"I think he makes that first impression with everyone. But he's good at what he does. It's good to have him on our-" 'Side' he might have said, when something dropped between the two boys. There was a popping noise from it, and smoke was in the air and clouding Conner's senses. Conner dropped the container and ducked to the ground, heard Robin doing the same thing as they both tried to get out of the choking cloud.

Someone was waiting for them to do just that. He barely put his hand out, when a something looped around his wrist and pulled at his whole arm. Followed by a kick to his chin that knocked him into the dirt. He tasted blood and saw red-

Tried to get back up with a yell, only for another rope to get thrown around his neck. He choked for air as the sudden weight yanked him to the ground. In the artificial fog flooding the clearing, Conner saw Robin trying to dodge more of those weighted ropes, still getting tangled in one.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, both of you." A cold, proud voice crept into his ears. There was a smug quality in the words that it pushed a new jolt of anger into his limbs, even if he couldn't move them. The fog felt like it was flooding into his head, leaving his thoughts clouded, sluggish. He could barely pick out the forest green blur descending from the trees and standing over them.

"Try not convince me that it would be faster to just kill both of you and get on to taking care of those wolves. So be good, stop struggling, and we won't have to do any of that-"

"HUNTERS!" Robin didn't listen to any of what she said, screaming the warning out into the woods, while the woman gave an aggravated 'tch' and rushed him. Metal flashed out with the sigh of leaving its scabbard, and Conner watched as a glint of silver shone in the woman's hands; short pronged swords, looking deadly sharp.

For a second Conner was sure he'd have to watch his friend get gutted... but Robin must have gotten some breaths of clean air, as he wriggled free from the bindings. He rolled underneath two sword stabs, leaving them uselessly plunged into the ground. Conner struggled against his own binds, hoping the attacker's eyes would stay turned away from him. His fingers were slow clumsy things, and he tried to loosen the ropes and chase the fog out of his head.

And maybe after that, he'd figure out what happened to Roy.

-o-o-o-

It wasn't much to look in on. Just some faded seatbelts and worn seats with emergency clothing folded and placed underneath. Kaldur shook his head as he glanced around inside, leaning a hand on the windowsill. Nothing that he really needed from it or explained his sudden caution... so why did he feel the need to send the others on ahead?

It had been strangely impulsive for him, a weird brush of caution and goose bumps that ran down his back and made him wary. But at least the others had listened. Kaldur took solace in that, as he stripped and sank down to lean against the tires. A few breaths, and he felt the bones in his face already starting to press against his skin. His wilder side had been patient with him during that investigation, but was finally straining to be let out. He didn't keep it waiting, feeling the change roll over him like a wave. He let himself flow with it, didn't fight it, and in return control stayed with him, letting Kaldur keep his head and not drown in a surge of instincts and adrenaline.

He gave himself a shake, feeling the new pelt of fur and muscles settle into place. There wasn't a push to try and force him into a more vicious form. But there was a slight strain in his muscles, his instincts still feeling paranoid about something. Even if he still couldn't pick out what had bothered him so much-

A hissing noise was the only warning Kaldur had. He dropped to the ground as something buzzed overhead like an angry wasp, and buried itself in the side of the truck with a heavy THUNK. He rolled along the ground and picked out a long metallic spear jutting out of the pickup's side. Fixed right in the middle of the weapon was a light rapidly blinking and shivering. His ears pinned back and his lips lifted as he heard a rush of air and pressure from inside the spear. Fire erupted out of it as he yanked his head aside.

His shoulder turned to the worst of the heat and pressure, the fur on it scorching as Kaldur lurched away from the blaze. He limped several steps, feeling the burned skin slough off and the deeper marks in his shoulder start to mend. He was dimly aware that there was a new dent and puncture hole in the truck... though that appeared to be the sum of the damage.

"Not bad. I was hoping that would be enough to slow down your healing and leave you out cold. But you're definitely made of sterner stuff than that." A rough voice from the base of the trees pulled him around. Kaldur's lips curled up further to show his fangs, as a bristle grew along his back.

The person facing him was also built for adversity, and didn't flinch from that display. Kaldur couldn't see any expression, not with that mask covering his face, but the bits of eye he could pick out in the holes looked determined, and absolutely pitiless. There wasn't any empathy in that voice, or respect beyond what someone might give to a particularly clever animal. When Kaldur snarled, the hunter's answer was to snap a bolas loose from his belt, the weights whistling in the air as they started to spin.

Kaldur leapt backwards at the motion, and found the shards of the javelin waiting for him. They bit into his feet, as his weight pushed the points deep into his flesh. He ripped his paws free, feeling holes torn into the pads and muscle and oozing. His feet moved sluggishly as pain shot through his limbs and yanked his head down in a flinch.

He lost sight of the attacker for just a moment. Just long enough for that bolas to swing out, and slam into his front limbs. It turned into a tangle that wrapped him up and sent him crashing to the ground.

A glint of metal in the corner of his eye told Kaldur that another weapon was being drawn to use on him. He twisted against the binds, even tore at them on one leg with his teeth. But the chord too thick for his jaws, at least as a normal wolf.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes, lifted his lips for a wrinkle faced snarl as another change happened. This one didn't flow, however; it TORE through him, pushing muscles out, yanking his teeth into something sharper as his jaw popped out and grew. When he bit at the chord, it parted like spider web. Kaldur stood on all fours, turning back to face the attacker. He looked smaller now as Kaldur looked down from his new height, now standing almost shoulder to chest with the man.

This wasn't like his usual wolf form. It felt more like being smashed between that and a bear, as his longer claws scrapped the dirt. He could tear and bite as a normal wolf, but like this the need to fight burned through his body and thoughts.

A full on roar burst out of his throat as he wrenched himself free, mouth gaped open as he rushed the hunter.

-o-o-o-

_'Go back, go back-'_ Megan begged her body, twisting in the snare with each thought. But it didn't matter how she thrashed or tore at it with her teeth. The wire stayed tight around her leg, digging in and leaving a thin streak of red bordering the silver.

There was no cell phone to call for help this time; they were all either back in the truck, in pockets in the clearing, or left haphazardly on furniture in the cave. She couldn't get her throat to do more than whine as she yanked against the snare.

_'Go-'_ Each turn she made tore the silver in a little deeper, the sensation cutting into her thoughts and turning them into a red haze to match her flesh. Her claws scoured at the ground, tearing furrows into it. No matter how she tried to twist free, she couldn't find her feet or escape from the bite of the snare. The air around her was stained with a wet iron smell mixing with fresh earth, and her jaws gaped open as she panted.

Couldn't focus. Couldn't think, couldn't move without white hot pain sinking into her.

_"HELP!"'_ For one second that word flared up bright in her thoughts, dimming even the pain. As it blared in her head, she put her head back and howled, feeling her throat go ragged from the force and volume of the call. She strained, trying to make it reach, and felt something else stretch out and uncurl in her brain, driving some of that pain out of her skull. For a second she could hear something other than her call.

_"What was-?"_ Those words didn't belong to her; they echoed around in a different, older voice almost like Kaldur. For an instant she could smell smoke and gunpowder and feel a different shot of adrenaline focused on her limbs and making them lithe and quick.

_"Got to-"_ Somewhere close by, she felt a snarl of emotions and her paws twitched, feeling like they were tearing out handfuls of dirt in a frantic need to get free.

_"Megan!?"_ A different voice lashed out, panicked and confused, and distinctly in Conner's voice. Her howl cut out with a yelp as she whipped her head up and around. No sign of the others close by, but she'd heard their voices.

Words were moving through her head again, and she wasn't drowning in panic and instinct. She could feel them still there in the back of her mind, trying to push through and get their teeth into her, but they weren't the dominant thing. She looked back at the snare with a sharper mind.

Hadn't she seen something like this on the television? Her memories formed into something a little more solid than the red haze they'd been torn into. Her TV heroine had used something like this a time or two. And usually the traps never managed to resolve whatever crisis or rampage was going on in the episode. Which pushed her into thinking WHY that was.

She dipped her nose down, and this time didn't tear blindly at the noose. Instead she slipped her teeth down near the wire and shifted her weight closer to the peg, making it go slack as she pulled. Not completely out of the trap, but enough to breathe. And finally change so she could see about using her thumbs.

It wasn't an easy shift; she had to push against her form, tell it again and again the desired shape of her body.

_'Please,'_ she tried again as a whimper ripped through her throat. _'Change...Let me go BACK.'_ Her claws felt a little more blunted, and a little more limber. When she flexed her tendons, her paws felt like hands instead and she felt a chill travel over her skin. Bare, human skin. Megan didn't let the sensation freeze her up, however. Instead she worked her fingers under the gap in the snare, pulling it as she heard something come crashing through the foliage.

-o-o-o-

Her traps had done their job, if those distressed sounds from the undergrowth were anything to go by. They had a pained quality to them, and one echoing wail that put her hair on end. Not like the usual furious noises she'd grown used to on hunts, when there was a ravenous wolf ready to rip someone's head off, and wasn't worried about how their legs weren't working.

The red one she could still hear, thrashing around like a fish on a line, giving a sharp yelp every time it pulled on the chain holding the trap. She flinched when she heard that sound. It didn't sound any different from an animal in pain, and nothing like a monster.

_'Quit it. Thinking like that gets you hurt. Or worse.'_ Artemis snapped at herself, pushing through a few scratching bushes to her first trap. It had gone silent there, and she stayed wary. She kept her crossbow cocked and ready, reminding herself that she'd find a cornered and desperate monster in that snare-

Except her wolf wasn't there. What she found instead was a clammy skinned girl, shivering as she tried to dig her fingernails under the snare cutting a thin, bleeding line across her calf. There was a growl in the girl's breaths, each exhale and a lingering red glow in the eyes told Artemis this had to be her target.

Or at least should have been her target. It would have helped convince Artemis if she found herself facing a massive animal that was all sharp points and rage.

She was supposed to see this as a monster. But that was hard when she found herself looking at a girl close to her own age, curled in and sobbing from how much she hurt. But the girl still put her eyes on Artemis when she burst into the clearing, along with a flash of teeth.

"What is this!?" Not the most accurate question she could be asking. The girl in front of her was completely bare, and must have just become aware of that from how she tried to curl and keep herself covered... though she still kept her head stretched up, not taking her eyes off of Artemis.

"Are...Are you going to use that?" Was the response she got, and Artemis saw how the girl's eyes were trained on her crossbow, losing their red glow and looking more brown and human. Artemis didn't drop the weapon; she wasn't ready to let go of her weapon in a forest full of wolves, but she let it fall to her side as her fingers slipped from the trigger.

"Not right away." There was a hitch in her voice, Artemis knew. "You're not..." Not the sort of monster she expected.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." The girl must have seen what was going through her eyes. Her voice still had a growl in it, but she wasn't coiling up to spring at Artemis.

"I don't WANT to," she repeated, almost to herself. Artemis found herself clipping the crossbow to her belt, instead going for a knife. When she drew it, the girl froze, eyes fixed to the blade.

"Easy," Artemis spoke to reassure herself and the girl, as she slowly worked her way to kneeling on the ground.

"No lashing out at me, and I don't use this on you, got it?" The girl's head dipped in a small nod, as Artemis glanced to where her fingers were. They were well caked with red, from where they dug at the wire, and had just lifted it a finger's breadth above her leg.

Artemis slid the knife under the loop, before yanking up with it. The wire parted with a sharp twang, and the girl gave gasp as it let go of her leg.

"Thank-" She didn't finish before a snarl sliced the air, along with a jangling of chains. How the other wolf had managed to dig out the peg in the ground, she didn't know. But he was rushing through the woods now, trailing the length of chain behind him with his leg still fixed in a bear trap. And she really didn't want to be in the same place, once he caught up with them. She was already turning when the wolf yanked its way into the brushes, looking ready to snap its jaws down around her leg.

"WALLY, DON'T!" The girl screamed as she tried to get to her feet, either to stop the wolf or Artemis. Her muscles were already straining and shifting into something new. And decidedly less human. A burst of white fur rippled along her legs, before a shudder pitched her forward onto her hands and knees.

Artemis didn't wait to see the results. Instead she dashed back towards her tree and swarmed up it, cursing under her breath the entire time. Below she heard something stretch and snap with a stomach turning wet noise, followed by a high pitched whine.

'Stupid, stupid...What do you think would happen?" The branches strained from how she threw herself up them, trying to get out of lunging or leaping range. Below she heard something giving a strangled yelp, almost like a screamed command. That was drowned out by a new shriek, from metal trap jaws getting pried apart. By then her hands snapped around higher branches she could haul herself into, and Artemis couldn't hear snarls or howling from the wolves any longer. Looking down, the space was barren, with only a few paw prints, scattered drops of blood, and a pair of tangled, blood smeared traps cast aside.

Her father was going to have some words for her, once this night was over.

-o-o-o-

Conner tasted blood and dirt on his tongue. His nails had red caked underneath them, and scratches were torn into his skin where he'd dug away at the binds. There were even a few marks where he'd clamped his teeth down and pulled with them. But the cords finally loosened around his neck and wrists.

Robin's shoes danced past the haze settling in Conner's vision, skidding on one step and his toe dragging a line through the dirt.

"Quick on your feet. But you can't dance away forever." Robin scrambled backwards as a pair of black stocking feet stepped into view. He'd stopped coughing after the first few swipes, and tilting his head upwards Conner picked out a pouched belt strung around Robin's waist, one of the bags open, and a thick cloth bandana tied around his mouth. Robin pitched his body backwards to avoid another swipe, just keeping his balance. Watching him urged Conner to yank at the bindings again, and his skin burned as they rasped along his skin and fell free.

He didn't let go of the ropes completely. His hands were locked into fists, and watching the huntress didn't improve his temper. Robin twisted on his heels again, and led the huntress closer, into Conner's reach.

His hands lashed out, and a jolt of satisfaction raced through Conner as they caught around an ankle. When he yanked, she crashed to the ground. He couldn't see through her mask, but wondered if there wasn't a glimpse of shock on the other side of the eyeholes.

The rage didn't cut out when she hit the ground. His chest felt like there was a furnace heat lodged in it, blistering at his face as Conner hauled himself up. His teeth squeaked and ached from the snarl they'd been clenched into, and he swung his fist up to drive it into that mask and shatter it.

"Conner, watch it! She's-"

His blood hammered too loud, dulling those words before they sank into his brain. The pain that snapped along his jaw when a pommel crashed into it, however, was loud and clear. It cut out the haze in his brain and replaced it with stars, as a foot slammed into his abdomen and threw him clear.

"Be glad I didn't have range to use the point." She chided him, twisting the blades around so she could bring the edges back into play and moving towards him. She only got one step in before an arrow sprouted from the ground in front of her foot. Conner wheezed for another breath as he rolled to his shoulder, staring at the figure emerging from the woods and holding a drawn bow.

"Leave them alone, or the next one hits home."

Roy. The name bubbled up through his hazy thoughts. Conner wanted to snap out what took him so long, but his throat still wasn't working right. Maybe there was still some smoke leaving it rough and unable to form words. Maybe he'd just forgotten how to speak with the blood pounding in his head. Either way, the best Conner could do was transfer a glare around at everyone involved. Red tinged spit bubbled out of his lips as he clawed his way to his feet and launched himself at the huntress.

Maybe Roy and Robin were screaming something, and those blades had a sharp deadly glint to them, but he didn't care. That bruise along his jaw hurt, and he was going to give some of that back-

A long wailing howl plunged into his ears as he lunged. The world dragged to a crawl, his body included as the call echoed around the forest.

_"HELP!"_ The word shot through his head and splashed against his anger like a bucket of ice water to the face. Conner had a moment to think _'Megan?' _before his eyes stretched open, and he realized just how sharp those swords were, and how little protection his skin and shirt would be against that.

He ducked, twisting on his ankle as it gave a scream. He dropped to the ground just underneath the blade slash, right as something shrieked overhead. When he looked up the huntress was short one sai, the weapon laying several feet away half buried in old leaves and a familiar bolas.

"I can see why you like using those so much; going to have to see about getting some of my own!" Robin's words finally started making sense in his ears, as Conner shook his head back and forth and felt the blaze in his head retreat, content to throb away somewhere in his chest.

The huntress backed up a few more paces, likely gauging the odds. She must have decided they were too high against her, as her body started to coil up. Roy shouted something about not moving. She tensed like a cat before ducking under the arrow he fired, leaving it quivering in a tree. By the time Conner took his eyes off it, the huntress was gone.

Roy was already giving chase; his jacket was just barely visible as a flit of color through the trees, chasing after a dimmer green figure. Robin didn't give chase, instead kneeling next to Conner.

"You okay? Got any more charges of the not-so-light brigade in you?" Conner just shook his head, trying to find his balance. When he got to his feet, Roy was emerging from the cover of the trees, shaking his head in disgust.

"Gone." He worked from between his teeth.

"Not important." Conner rubbed at his jaw, but couldn't feel any broken teeth. "We need to find Megan. She's hurt."

"And you know this how, exactly...?" Robin gave him a confused blink as he spoke.

"She was yelling for help. Didn't you hear her?" Robin shook his head. Roy looked over him the way someone might check a person for concussions, prompting Conner to give a low "Forget it," as he stumbled for the trees.

"Look, all I picked out was a howl, but that might have been what you heard." Robin followed as he spoke, and a snap of branches told Conner that Roy brought up the rear. He kept his bow up, tensing when a pair of red and white shapes slid between the trees. Conner forgot his bruises as he rushed towards them.

"Wondering where you were-" Robin cut off when he actually LOOKED at them. Conner followed his gaze, and saw how their fur was matted with dried, dark blood. The color almost blended into Wally's coat, and standing out sharp against Megan's.

"...Where's Kaldur?" Robin whispered. Wally's head jerked back and forth, lips wrinkled back to show teeth as he stuck close to Megan. She was a little more skittish, glancing around, nose pointed back to where they came from.

_'Gone-'_ Conner froze as the word hung in the air, somehow audible, but not spoken. And it had been in Megan's voice. Conner stared at her, as she limped forward, hunched low to the ground and ears pressed flat against her head. That didn't stop more of those thoughts flickering between them, urging him to-

"We need to follow. Got it." _'Just stop doing that,_' he almost wanted to add, and from the way her tail tucked between her legs, Megan might have heard the thought. Robin blinked at him, tilting his head and looking ready to ask what brought those words on. Roy just pushed ahead, forcing Robin to move as well and leave things unspoken.

Conner moved to the front, careful not to bite down on his jaw and send another throb of pain through his face. A part of him wanted nothing more than to yell for them to stop and figure out what was going on. The rest of him was tangled up in a mix of confusion, and a weird detached calm that said their priority was Kaldur.

_'You could handle werewolves. Psychic pack links you can somehow hear isn't a big stretch from that.'_

He also wasn't ready to have any anger or frustration surface again; he'd already gotten away with several stupid things tonight, with just a sore jaw to show for it. He didn't want to press his luck much further.

Wally was little more than a knot of growls, but didn't snap at any of them as they moved. His focus was entirely on darting forward, picking up the trail back to Kaldur. Megan stayed coiled in on herself, eyes wide and looking half terrified that there was some sort of link among them.

But it was keeping them together, and keeping Wally from snapping at everyone else. Conner also thought he could hear something else on the edge of it; a low thrum of adrenaline and a feeling of urgency that pushed his feet towards the parking lot. For a change, he wasn't out of breath by the time they reached it-

That didn't keep his breath from stalling when he found himself looking at a mess of fur, blood, and shrapnel scattered around the lot.

Conner took back his reaction to the photo on TV; THIS was what happened when a wolf and steroids were slammed together, and took on some sharpened claws for good measure. It was missing fur along its shoulders and trailing blood from where its paws touched the ground. Kaldur's new shape, and how torn up it was, was enough to make him pause-

But not Wally. He bolted forward with a near scream of a snarl, and left the one fighting Kaldur pressed between two wolves. The hunter dodged Wally's attack, only to blunder into Kaldur's claws. There was a slice, a wet noise, and more blood in the air.

The hunter sunk to the ground, rigid in shock and disbelief as he looked around.

"...Not how I wanted this hunt to go." The figure shook his head, holding a freshly cut up side, and something else in his free hand. It looked sort of like the devices usually reserved for action movies. Staring at it, Conner started to wonder if that wasn't just shrapnel littering the dirt.

"DETONATER SWITCH! DOWN!" Robin yelled that out, throwing himself at Wally and forcing them both to the ground, just keeping his face clear of Wally's teeth giving a startled snap. A blur of white filled Conner's vision, as something pressed down on him. A second later he felt fur warming his skin, and recognized Megan's color. She lay over him, muffling the sudden thunder clap and wave of force racing across the open ground. It still left him shuddering from the blow, and Megan was slow to roll back to her paws. Looking around, there was more smoke clogging the lot.

With no sign of the one who attacked them.

"Is... is everyone well?" Conner's head snapped around, staring at where Kaldur was curled underneath the truck. Impossibly, the car STILL didn't look that much different from before. Kaldur pulled himself out underneath it on his arms, wincing with each movement.

"Kaldur!" Robin pushed himself off of Wally, barely shrugging out of his jacket before crouching next to Kaldur. To Conner's surprise, Roy was also fast to move over and help Kaldur crawl the rest of the way out.

"It looks worse than it is. I should be able to heal from it. How are-"

"Wally's...Kind of out of it, but he's okay. Same with Meg and the others." Robin opened the car door as he spoke, fumbling for the jeans under the seat.

"Rrriight." Came a near moan from Wally curled on the ground and wrapping the jacket around his waist. Megan simply whined in response, and Conner caught the impression of _'okay'_ in her thoughts.

"Then... if you can, we need to leave. I do not want to stay here, if those hunters remain near. We can talk back at the base about what occurred." Kaldur pressed his fingers to his temples as he spoke, cluing Conner in on what that last presence in his head had been.

"Hah..." Wally actually managed a weak chuckle at that. "Knew I could get someone to start calling it that, eventually. But he's right; I don't want to stay where the stab-happy hunters might still be. Let's get out of here."

-o-o-o-

The door slammed open to their new home away from home and stationary armory. Courtesy of Luthor, the suite had turned into their temporary base, and with a definite air of fine living. Even on the best evenings, Artemis wasn't used to it. True, it had multiple exit points given all the windows, which she appreciated, but she still couldn't adapt to the level of glitz. There was marble, fine velvet, even lush carpet that she was sure the Luthor cleaning service would scour clean with all sorts of lemon scented cleaning agents, until there wasn't a trace of the blood currently soaking into it.

Lawrence didn't show interest in staunching the bleeding, instead looking at those long jagged wounds cut into his side. Artemis found herself checking as well, making sure his gouges were only due to claws and that there wasn't any trace of a bite mark or fang puncture. The tension drained out of the room in a low exhale when they finally confirmed that. Lawrence collapsed back on the armchair, grabbing for the cotton and bandages Artemis already held out for him. She tried not to meet his eyes, as he grumbled and worked on the wrapping.

"And what have we got to show for that outing, eh? Lost blood, a few less traps, and no wolves." Even if she didn't want to meet him eye to eye, he left her no choice as his head snapped up to fix her in his gaze. "This was supposed to be a proving ground for you, girl. I gave you a job, so how did you mess it up?"

"It wasn't me!" Artemis' throat let that lie out surprisingly easy. She tried not to dwell on that, to keep her father from noticing.

"There was something wrong with the traps," not a complete lie, at least, "and they slipped out of the binds before I could take care of them."

"...Don't think about shifting any blame on to me." Her sister didn't have any hot anger in her voice; just indisputable facts, and a low threatening thrum that Artemis herself could never fully master. "We didn't have any warning there would be a hunter on their side. Luthor has an oversight he needs to explain-"

"We get the answers out of him AFTER we get the payment. What did I teach either of you about professionalism. Or making excuses?" The sharpness in their father's voice left no room for argument, as he finished tying the binds.

"The next time we hit them, there's no room for mistakes. No underestimating anyone, no faulty equipment." He spat the last out, making Artemis wonder how convinced he was by her lie.

"Dad-" she winced as that slipped out, but he didn't call her on it. Apparently they were off duty, so she didn't need to call him Lawrence. "Do you really think we should go after them again? They're going to be on high alert now..." And she wasn't sure how well she could see their targets as just monsters now. Not when her memories kept yanking her back to the girl in the clearing.

She didn't want to hurt PEOPLE, when it came down to it. No matter how good the money was.

"We took a contract. A contract with a good amount of pay; we're not going to void it when we can still catch them. " He turned a little where he sat, taking the weight off his ribs. Even with the fresh bandages, the cloth that swathed him was looking pink and slowly shifting to red.

"Do you WANT to see those things running free?" He added, a pointed look at his own injuries, then back to Artemis. At that question and with the smell of blood still in the air, that memory of the girl didn't hold up. Not when another image bit into her thoughts and shoved itself into place. A memory of blood thickening the air, of someone's screams cutting into her ears, before getting replaced by the sanitized air of the hospital, almost like breathing in bleach as they left the figure wrapped in hospital bed sheets and gowns.

"...No." Artemis spoke aloud, to keep the words pressed into her mind and remind herself. She was here to hunt monsters. "No, I don't."


	7. School Daze

**Chapter 7: School Daze**

Wally wanted to believe he was still in a nightmare. If that was true, then he'd be able to wake up and realize he still had a full weekend, or even a complete summer break of time off instead of having to survive school. Unfortunately, the still healing bruises and cuts in his leg told him that this was too vivid and painful to be a dream.

As he limped towards class, the weight on his leg tugged at Wally's memories. When he showed up with that same limp at his aunt's doorstep, Iris had hovered over him, ready to call his parents. Her reaction hadn't been great, but he could imagine it being worse if he'd arrived without patching up. Wally made a mental note to thank Kaldur for calling that emergency meeting and recovery at the cave, before dropping each of them off and personally filing an "after action" report to the League, as Kaldur put it.

_'Leave it to Kaldur to be calm about this.'_ Wally liked to think he'd followed Kaldur's lead well enough. He'd convinced his aunt it wasn't really that bad, that they could always talk to Barry later on, and it would be fine if he just collapsed into bed. He also had to thank his healing as it slowly turned the worst of his wounds into scabs and staunched the bleeding.

Those same hurts weren't fully healed by morning, though, and kept him to a slow walk in the school hallways. By the time he made it to homeroom, most of the seats were already filled. That included his usual spot, located at the middle of the room near the window. Wally bit back a groan as he moved to the next desk; it was way too early in the school year and the morning to be dealing with this.

"What's with the slump? Breakfast not agree with you?" He didn't expect the person at his spot to actually notice that sulk, or comment on it. With the early sunlight coming in behind the speaker, he couldn't quite pick out her features.

"Last night didn't agree with me; breakfast was fine, even if it wasn't amazingly filling. I could still go for a stack of pancakes, and a plate of bacon, maybe some sausages," none of this was a great idea to list off with his metabolism, Wally knew. It was already reminding his stomach that lunch was hours away. "But I'll make do with cereal."

"My stomach thanks you. It's hours before lunch as is." The new girl echoed his thoughts, and he was pretty sure she was smiling. He took the chance to smooth out his hair (with mixed results) and added, "Didn't catch your name, by the way. I'm Wally."

"...Your name is Wally?" There was a sudden hitch in her voice, and something about the way she went rigid that made Wally doubt he was going to get her name. He didn't get the chance to ask what was up, as the teacher walked in with the bell, and the girl stood up with a muttered excuse.

Wally watched her retreat to the very back of the class, unsure if he was supposed to be confused, worried, offended, or maybe a combination of all three.

He at least got his usual desk back, though. That was a plus.

-o-o-o-

It wasn't a bad school to go under cover, if Artemis was honest with herself. She pulled a chair up to a lunch table, and leaned back as she observed the cafeteria. Not a cinderblock windowless prison like some of her transfers had been. She could get a dose of sunlight inside the school, which was great... except for the fact that she ended up sharing that and homeroom with one of the werewolves.

Lunch break helped take her mind off that, and put it back on track with the job. (And the fact that the cafeteria here served pizza that DIDN'T taste like cardboard was another plus in her book.) Lawrence had told her that she could expect to find another contact around here, now that they'd accepted the job. Someone else who was working with Luthor, though she didn't have a guess on who just yet... though the person pulling up a chair and sitting down across from her seemed like a likely candidate.

"So you're Luthor's hired gun?" Especially with a greeting like that. She didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified by the lack of testing questions.

"You're Luthor's contact?" She returned, casting a doubting glance over the boy. Gaunt and with spiky silver bond hair, he didn't look like he belonged in an organization made up of business suits and skyscrapers. Then again, Artemis could probably say the same about herself.

"Hey, it's got some good perks." He said, catching her disbelief. "And you get to meet the most interesting people-"

"Don't be creepy, Cameron. That's your name, right?" That's what her reports had told her, at least.

"Friends and associates call me Cam... but whatever works for you." He added at Artemis' flat look. "Can't say that I'm thrilled you and your family are stepping into my job. But if it gets THEM out of the picture and out of my hair, I'm not going to complain. I'll be a good team player and everything. So you tell me; what do you need to know?"

"Whatever you can tell me about them. We know they hunt on the full moons, but what else do they do?"

"Other than causing trouble for nice, rule abiding people like myself? They're thick as flies on blood. Alone isn't a thing you see from them very often, 'specially the ones with the bite."

"Not all of them carry it?" Artemis shook her head, making sure she'd actually heard that right.

"No, they've got some humans playing tag along with the pack. Those ones are more likely to be on their own, but the others? It's like it's hard coded into their brains to be in a group." Cameron went on outlining what he'd seen of them, and which ones banded together the most often. Artemis only half heard that; humans running with wolves were NOT part of the usual package when it came to their targets. Which just complicated their task that little bit more.

She somehow doubted Lawrence would be thrilled with this news.

-o-o-o-

Kaldur looked over his school notes with half an eye as he ate lunch. The rest of his attention lingered on the pencil notes scribbled in the margins. His notebook was now pulling double duty for school, and for organizing his pack. Math and science formulas were scrawled next to dates and places that might work for future pack runs, and with precautions now penciled in as well.

Wolves had a need to run; he'd learned that already. Even if the moon didn't pull on his concentration like it did with Megan (something he chalked up to experience... even if the call had never felt that overpowering even during his first moons) he knew that hiding from the hunters and letting them dictate their actions wouldn't go over well with the pack. He'd already heard Wally and Robin grumbling about it.

It was a match for Roy's reaction, last night. He'd scowled all the way back to the cave, and excused himself when they finally arrived. "There's hunters intruding on my turf. I need to take care of them." Was all Roy said, with an air of wounded professional pride. They'd all been too battered to talk him out of leaving, anyway.

More pressing was finding some way to release the tension from that run gone wrong.

That, and finish his calculus homework before lunch was over.

Kaldur frowned over his notebook, taking a few more bites of hotdog as he studied the equation. He didn't begrudge his wolf extra protein, after a night like last. The others were also smart about keeping well fed. Wally stood up from the shared lunch table and went for seconds, Robin accompanying him. Megan kept her head down and her focus on some left over spaghetti, the same as Conner.

Her shoulders stayed hunched up while she ate, and Kaldur shook his head over how she didn't make eye contact. Still self-conscious about her appetite, it seemed. And likely nervous about the ability she'd used last night.

"You are enjoying your first semester?" He tried, seeing if that would get her to unwind. He was rewarded when her head tugged up a little, and she gave him a small nod. She even sat up straighter when her eyes caught someone, and Kaldur turned to follow her gaze. From across at the lunch lines, a girl with black hair gave her a bright smile and wave, which Megan gladly returned.

"Wendy Harris." She explained to Conner and Kaldur. "I met her in first period a week ago. Turns out she and Karen like the same TV show I do, and she might even let me borrow the DVDs sometime! "

"What show?" Conner put his lunch on hold, looking up at Megan as he asked.

"Um…Actually it's called," now she was going pink in the face. "Wendy the Werewolf Stalker? I-it's a good show, and I sort of… learned a little on how to survive from it. It came in handy when I was going across the country to get to Middleton. Helped me figure out I had to get going after the first change, and get help before the full moon."

"You did well with that." Kaldur assured, as the pink in her cheeks blossomed fully into red. It was probably for the best the other boys were still getting more lunch, since it left only him and Conner to react to that particular confession. And all Conner did was give Megan a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks... and yeah, I like going to school here." She continued. "I like living here, too. There's just some things I miss about home."

"Yeah." Conner gave a slow nod. "Know the feeling, kind of. I'm lucky there's a place that serves pretty good barbecue. It's not the same as grandpa made it, but-"

"Your grandfather?" Kaldur found himself asking, as Megan scooted her chair forward with a curious look. Conner's mouth twisted into a frown, but after breathing in through his nostrils, he continued.

"I used to live with him and my grandma in Kansas. Only moved here a few months ago, when they finally contacted my dad, and said I should get out of Smallville for a bit. 'See some new places' is what they suggested. I guess they wanted him and me to see Denver and bond over it or something… Middleton was apparently the next best thing." Conner sighed out, shaking his head.

"…Not complaining. But also not what I was expecting." He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and giving Megan a look that said 'back to your turn.'

"I didn't think there'd be so many changes, either. I'm not used to looking outside and seeing how...How empty the air is. There's things missing. Like fireflies; you'd see them all the time back in Iowa. But I guess it's too dry for them here, or-" Conner's eyes went wide, and Megan paused. Before she or Kaldur had the chance to ask about his reaction, a tray full of food (and all of it meat, Kaldur noticed; at some point, he'd need to impress the virtues of salad into people's heads) slapped down between them.

"Anyone order seconds?" Wally plopped down in a chair with a satisfied grin plastered across his face, already grabbing up one hotdog and inhaling it.

"Got some extras for people." Robin added, sliding a helping across to Megan and Kaldur both. Megan accepted hers with a quiet "thanks," while Kaldur nodded and added an extra hotdog to his plate.

"Hey, Kaldur?" Conner's voice was low, lost in the drone of Wally and Robin's conversation about what they liked and hated with their classes. Conner had a tense look to his shoulders, and kept his eyes fixed with Kaldur's as he spoke in the solemn voice of someone about to ask a great favor.

"There's something I'd like to borrow... if I qualify as a better driver than Wally."

-o-o-o-

Classes ticked by as Wally kept one eye on the clock, counting down the time. _'Five more seconds, tops. Come on...'_ By the time he reached three, a bell ring cut through the air in a signal for everyone to leap out of their seats and go for the door.

_'FREEDOM!' _He didn't have the energy to bolt out like he usually did, but Wally settled for a triumphant walk back to the lockers after surviving the day.

For a certain value of triumphant. Turned out that silver inflicted wounds were not only a long time in healing, but also had a way of cutting into one's swagger. The best he could manage was a slow walk that ended with unloading his books into a locker. And slump against the metal with that done.

"You look like hell. Did those pizza boxes put up a fight last night?" He shot straight up once that voice pricked at his ears.

"...Not in the mood for this, Cameron." Wally kept his eyes fixed ahead, slamming the locker door with more force than necessary. His eyes slid over to where Cameron stood, and he tried not to show his teeth. Usually, they had a tense truce going in school. Mainly because someone losing their tempers and possibly their control was likely to get noticed.

But today it looked like Cameron was ready to test that truce. There also wasn't much in the way of spectators in the hall; just a handful of students still loitering around after the bell, and no one with authority to stop a fight.

"Not in the mood? You got your tail kicked that badly, huh? Bad news travels fast, West." Cameron took a step closer as he spoke, testing Wally's patience and personal space. "It sounds like your pack is losing their touch. Makes people wonder how well you can stand up to anything."

To drive that home, Cameron's hand smacked onto Wally's shoulder with a hard shove.

Wally's answer was to snap his own hands around Cameron's shirt collar. A twist on his heel, and Cameron slammed into the lockers faster than he could blink. The metal rattled and pushed all the breath out of his lungs as Wally shoved his face close, glaring into Cameron's eyes.

"Look. I'm only going to say this one more time. I don't have ANY patience for this right now." A growl worked its way into his words, but Wally couldn't make himself care about that, anymore than he cared about the student audience they were gaining. "You want to turn this into a fight that bad, Cameron?"

Cameron didn't answer, still wheezing for breath. Red flooded the corners of Wally's vision-

Along with a hand that grabbed at Wally's sleeve.

"Woah, Wally! Back off!"

"YOU back off Rob!" He turned with a snap, and met a pair of shades instead of eyes. They reflected his face back at him, and he could see how twisted up it was with rage. That broke him out of the stare down, and he dropped Cameron to the floor and left him to gasp for air.

"Leaving now!" Robin hissed and grabbed Wally by the shoulder before he could argue. When they had a hall between themselves and Cameron, Wally finally managed to get a deep breath. As the red went out of his vision and his pulse died down, he felt shock smack him across the face.

"Wait. Did I just pick a fight with Cameron? In school?"

"Yeah. And you're lucky there weren't any teachers OR Terrors present." Robin tugged down his shades, and gave Wally his best 'what were you thinking?' look.

"Look. Thanks for the help, but I could've handled it." Was how Wally decided to answer that, and earned a snort from Robin.

"How, by polishing the lockers with Cameron's head? We're lucky he didn't take that as a cue to call in his pack, OR get the faculty involved. He was egging you on to be a jerk like he normally does, Wally. What made you lose your cool?" Robin kept tugging on his arm as he spoke, getting them to the nearest exit. Wally grumbled and yanked himself out of Robin's grip; he could walk on his own, even if his leg was still giving him grief.

"Ugh-" He wobbled, but kept moving. "I've got a guess, now. I haven't gotten a lot of cuts from silver- and I'd like to keep it that way. But maybe it does something. Makes me short tempered, probably." Both with Cameron, and how Robin kept throwing his weight around like he was the one in charge... but Wally kept that unsaid.

"Great. Better try and keep you and the others away from that stuff, then. We don't need a brawl." Wally gave a grunt as they reached the doors, finally getting out of the school.

-o-o-o-

The blinds were drawn on their study room, the door shut on the hum of school emptying with the last bell. It made for a secluded, isolated place. A good spot to gather thoughts.

"So. To recap everything," Zatanna lifted her head as Raquel spoke, blinking her eyes. "We know there's a lot of curfews going around, and not everyone follows them. Given how Grayson is rarely available when you call, apparently he and his friends like to slip out some nights for what sounds like a wild teen party. We also know that your dad goes out of town a lot, and the parents of your friends make themselves scarce some nights too... and for a sleepy mountain town, this place sure invites some weird events. Any of this making sense to you? Because I haven't figured out any obvious answers yet."

"I've lived in Middleton for years...But that doesn't mean I know everything about it, or the people living here." Zatanna ran her fingers over a borrowed book as she spoke.

She dearly wanted to know just what possessed her father to collect some of these manuscripts. (And took pains to keep them on the top shelves of their home, making it that much harder to reach them when he wasn't around.) The script was in Italian, while on the opposite page an ink drawing filled the paper. Zatanna could pick out beasts coursing through the illustration's background on four and two legs, and women at the front. Including one that looked eerily similar to a certain Diana Prince her father sometimes saw for business.

"I'm still surprised my dad has a book like this, even if I can't make a lot of sense from it, or what else we've learned. Not having much luck with picking out patterns between things, even if I'm in my element." She traced the pages again, but they refused to give up any secrets.

"Need to meditate on it or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Zatanna frowned as she looked between Raquel and the book.

"It's the weirdest thing... kind of embarrassing too. But my dad used to sing me lullabies- don't laugh, I didn't really have a mom around to do that, instead."

"I wasn't going to. But what was weird about it?"

"Just... he used to sing a song before I'd go to sleep, and then he'd sing it backwards. Got me into the habit of doing the same thing, whenever I needed to calm my thoughts down and focus."

She gave a little shrug, feeling her cheeks burn. "Kind of silly, isn't it? But I guess it stuck in my head. There's just something in the books that... reminded me of-"

Her eyes narrowed, looking long and hard at the book. She didn't take her eyes from the page, as she fumbled for the makeup compact in her purse. The little compartment swung open with a puff of powder, and she brought the mirror around to the illustration.

The lines looked less like simple scribbles in ink and more like words, now legible in the hand mirror. Zatanna let her breath out slow, and heard Raquel give a quick gasp as she caught on.

"Well. Rabbit hole goes a little deeper. Can you figure out what it says?

"I... I think so. It's in Italian, but I can write it down..." Her pen scrawled out the words, not that they made much sense when she had them on paper. Zatanna pinched at the bridge of her nose as the twinge settled back into her head, this time insistent on staying in place.

_'What did you just say about your dad's meditation exercises?'_ A stray thought teased her. Though it also had a point; her mind could benefit from a little clearing just then, and she let the translation seep into her brain. Forwards, then backwards in a lull that relaxed her tongue and let the words slip out.

"Tup eht noom ni ym malp."

She whispered out. Her thoughts uncoiled, relaxed, and the world around her felt like it mirrored her mind. Reality felt a little less solid and rigid, a little more fluid and almost dream like-

And then snapped BACK into a real state when a soft silvery light bloomed up, concentrated in her palm.

"Aaah!"

"AAAAAH!"

Raquel beat her to yelling, but only by a second. Shrieking didn't do anything to dislodge that glimmer from her hand. Neither did, leaping out of the chair and shaking her arm. The little silver ball stayed cupped against her palm, glimmering regardless of how she flailed.

There was a charge left in the air, lingering in her head like she'd just swallowed electricity. Looking at that silver globe sent a cold shock up her arm, leaving her hand and fingers numb and tingling when she tried to flex them.

She also felt dizziness fall over her, the more she looked at that sphere. Standing up didn't feel like a good idea any longer, and Zatanna collapsed back into her chair, stretching her arm across the table.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough..." She whispered, but with no luck. The space between her eyes itched again, tugging at her attention. The sensation put an idea back in her head, just like before.

"Lights off- Sthgil ffo." Her surroundings wavered again, and the light flickered before popping out of existence like a soap bubble. Zatanna looked up from her hand to Raquel, who managed to close her jaw and settled for shaking her head back and forth.

"Okay... I've seen weird recordings and photos, but that was something else." Her voice was shaky, but Raquel managed a smile. "Congratulations, Zee. You gave me a few new ideas on how things might work, and just managed to make the world a whole lot weirder, all in just a few seconds."

-o-o-o-

It hadn't been much of an invitation to wherever they were going. Just Conner showing up in her section of the cave and knocking his knuckles on the rock wall. Followed by asking if she wanted to go for a drive, since he'd apparently managed to coax the truck free from Kaldur's grasp. Megan had been too surprised and too curious to say anything other than yes.

That was how she found herself in the passenger's seat, as Conner took them down the road. Despite gaining several new dents, the truck didn't seem to care whether they were on tarmac, or taken onto a dusty old country road. The only thing that changed was a few extra dust clouds showing up in the rear view mirror, adding a little tan to the pinks and reds of the sky. Conner didn't say much as he guided them along, and for her part Megan was busy staring at the sunset.

The soft lull pulled her back to her conversation with John, just a few hours ago. Megan's fingers drummed on her lap, remembering how thick John's voice had been with concern. He'd been terrified what those traps could do, the lasting scars they might have left either physically or mentally. At least that confirmed it was relatively normal for a werewolf to go a little panic-mad when injured with that material.

_'Guess that's as good an explanation for TV using silver bullets as anything.'_

That phone conversation was dedicated to her assuring him that the wounds would heal up, and she wasn't raging out of control from getting hurt. Almost the opposite... though her throat had locked up when she thought about talking about the link she'd somehow pulled up. The thought of that still pushed goose bumps into her arms.

At least her head was silent now, save for her own thoughts. The boys had been content with letting that issue lay low, since her voice wasn't intruding on their minds as long as she stayed human. Conner wasn't scowling about it either, keeping his eyes on the road.

They didn't slow as the sun finally dipped past the mountains, swallowed up by the peaks. The sky darkened, the truck lights came on, and Conner made another turn before slowly letting off on the gas pedal.

"This should be the place." Conner announced as he parked the car and killed the engine. Megan stepped out of the truck on wobbly feet, looking around at the dusty parking lot they'd found themselves in. There weren't any other cars, and she half wanted to ask if they were even allowed to do this.

The sight of the moon rising squelched that idea, though. It was a sliver short of being full, but still looked impressively large and bright as it hovered over the hodgepodge of countryside and wilderness. She could still feel a small stirring in the back of her mind and the pit of her stomach as she looked up. It was enough to send a spark of panic into that relaxed haze she'd settled into, and Megan shook her head back and forth to try and dislodge it.

_'Not now,'_ she told herself, still feeling the back of her neck prickling.

"Megan?"

"I-I'm fine." She breathed that out slowly, and managed to convince her body that was true. It at least meant her skin lost that shiver.

-o-o-o-

Whatever was bothering Megan, she shrugged it off quick enough as she moved around the truck to stand next to Conner. His eyes flickered over the trail in front of them, leading away from the parking lot. Several dark ponds splashed across the wilderness ahead of them, reflecting a waning moon in the sky. Combined, it provided enough illumination that he could lead her down the trail and not worry about blundering off it.

Conner set a slow pace, one eye on Megan. She had a small limp as she walked, a left over from the attack. He could imagine the scabbed up cut along her leg, slowing her steps, and felt his jaw tighten.

_'Knock it off, before you get angry. That's not what you're here for.'_

Megan looked like she wanted to ask what he was doing, or where they were going. The moonlight was bright enough to see that curious look on her face, though she didn't get time to ask. And he was too busy picking their way through a darkened trail to answer, so it all worked out.

They didn't have to walk for long, when the trail veered towards a shoreline. Conner stepped off onto grass and sand, looking out over one of the ponds and its black, still water. Megan followed, as Conner hoped his memory was right, and the article was accurate. He took one breath, then another as he kept his eyes on the water.

On the fifth, he forgot about exhaling as something flickered on and hovered in the air for a split second, before fading out again. Before either of them could speak, another point of light came on, followed by another, as the air started to wink on and off in waves of green and yellow colored specks.

"Oh…" Megan sighed out, staring at the drops of light. Slowly, she eased herself down to the grass and sand. With a rustling sound, Conner did the same.

"I didn't think they could live all the way out here. How did you-?"

"My dad," Conner supplied, looking out over the lake and ripples of fireflies. "He wrote an article about this Sawhill place, once, and I read it a few weeks ago after moving out. It had a way of sticking around in the back of my head."

"I-I'm glad it did. This is beautiful." Megan's voice dropped to a whisper as her eyes fixed on the mirror the pond had turned into.

"So… you like it?" He couldn't keep from asking, and was rewarded with a soft giggle. By all rights it should have left him glowering, except it didn't sound like she was laughing AT him.

"I love it! Thanks for showing this to me. And… thanks for spending time with me? I was worried with everything that's happened that you wouldn't-"

"Don't care about that… or at least, I don't care about it now." He sighed, trying to find the right words. "Yeah, the telepathy thing freaked me out. But it's not too weird. At least compared to everything else going on."

Still not quite right, and his hands gripped at his knees as he tried again.

"What I mean is, you don't freak me out, or make me want to stay away. I like spending time with you." That must have been okay, since the words coaxed her gaze up from the water. For a second Conner wondered if her eyes looked oddly moist, before she blinked them, and a few stray wisps of cloud moved across the moon.

"I like spending time with you, too. You're good company. Between two werewolf friends, and a former circus acrobat, I think you're the most normal person I know." Conner let out a huff at that, eyes narrowing.

"Thanks." He replied, as flat as he could manage. It was pretty faint praise, and Megan must have figured that out as she stared at him. Through the waning moonlight, he could see how wide her eyes were.

"N-not like that! I mean, I LIKE that you're normal... or on the normal side, that is. I feel a little more grounded in the regular world."

"Starting to wonder if that's a good thing. I hate people acting like I'm in over my head, or can't handle myself." Conner shook his head, but noticed that Megan had leaned in a little closer to listen. That had a way of loosening his tongue. "I've been wondering. About my dad. Sometimes we don't see eye to eye on stuff... if he even sees me at all. He only talked to me tonight because he heard about the attack."

That had been different. Over the phone, Conner could hear the anger boiling up in his father's voice, even if it wasn't directed at him. Of course once Clark figured out Conner wasn't badly injured or under direct threat, his dad realized there was something else he had to do. Just like that, the phone call was cut short.

"It wasn't a huge sacrifice to move out. But sometimes I wonder if he's hiding something from me. The world's different from what I thought it was, and my grandparents didn't talk about him much… wouldn't surprise me if it was true, and there's something up with him, too."

"If there is, maybe he's just worried about you getting hurt?"

"He shouldn't be. I've handled everything else alright."

"I know...And that's what I like- what I admire about you. You just take everything as it comes and don't freak out about it." Megan pulled in a deep breath, eyes dropping back to the water as she continued. "And since you do that, I don't feel like an ugly monster or anything. I just feel like Megan... and I haven't really felt like that since I left Le Mars."

"I don't think you look ugly." Conner tried, and was rewarded with a faint smile, albeit strained.

"Conner? We're- we get along pretty well together, don't we?" He nodded, watching as her gaze on the water turned more intent. "Would you still like me- I mean, would you still want to be around me, if things got-"

Her teeth flashed for a moment as Megan fought for the words.

"If things got stranger?" Her voice was hushed at that, and she shook her head before falling silent.

As an answer, Conner touched his fingers to her hand. She froze for a second from the contact, before hesitantly shifting her hand so the tips of their fingers touched. Not interwoven, but the contact was there as five warm points. The silence that stretched out felt oddly fragile, and neither of them spoke up to break it.

They stayed still until the moon was at their backs, and made their way back to the truck. There wasn't much more in the way of words, except for one more quiet "thank you" Megan gave as he started the engine and took them back home.

-o-o-o-

"So, you found them?" 'And you're SURE it's them?' Lawrence Crock asked one question and implied the other as he laid out the components of a spear on the grand dining table. Further down, away from the work tarp was a clean tablecloth with the night's dinner. Steaks, all seared just right sat on fine dishes, and Artemis didn't doubt the quality of the meat. She also didn't doubt that she'd taste a single bite until she made a satisfactory report.

"Yeah; I got a good look at the white wolf's face while she was switched out. And heard what she called the red wolf, too. It's them." He was waiting for more, and Artemis did her best not to sigh as she continued. "I've got names to give all of them, too-"

"Don't get used to those." Artemis gave a stiff nod at that. It was one of the major rules of the Crock family; don't humanize the target too much by giving it an identity outside of 'monster.'

"I wasn't planning on it," she snapped that out with all the conviction she had. "Mostly I've just been listening in; trying to figure out what their next move is going to be."

"And they don't know who you are?"

"After smearing that much dirt scent cover on me, AND having me wear a mask? I doubt they could pick me out from anyone else." If she was edging too close to the obedience line, Lawrence didn't comment on it. Instead, he finally gave a nod. That was her signal that she could sit down and see about eating, as long as she also keep her ears open for what he had to say.

"No engaging them anymore than you have to. We wait for a clean opportunity to hit them." Lawrence tapped his fingers against the side of a silver knife at that.

"Dad-" Her tongue slipped, but all she got was a quirked eyebrow from Lawrence. "There's something else. You know those people that have been hanging around? It's not a fluke, they're-"

"Your sister could have told you that. She was assigned to take care of the human complications." Her hands twitched into fists at that, the word 'complications' sounding oddly sour in her ears.

"Doesn't it bother you at all that they have human friends-?"

"No. It doesn't bother you, either." There was an order snapped into that. "There's always going to be a handful of weird ones. Who they chose to keep company with isn't our business. Just taking care of the targets. Anything else is collateral."

He stood up from his handiwork, satisfied with the weapons for now.

"There might be an opening soon. Jade can handle the crowds, and you take care of the targets with me." 'And don't mess it up this time,' Artemis knew the second part of that order too, and nodded to both.


	8. Traps

**Chapter 8: Traps**

The Toyota rolled into the impromptu parking lot formed out of a roped off field. With the low evening light, no one outside of their own group noticed the new holes torn into it. Or remarked on the still missing hubcaps.

The end-of-summer sun was just touching the tops of the Rockies, painting the clouds gold and orange. The end result was a cool evening that cloaked the field, and the winking lights of the fair ahead. The usual carnival attractions (and Robin assured Kaldur of their authenticity) were just gearing up in displays of flashing colored lights and static filled rock music piped in from speakers. The squeals of people on rides added to the noise, trying in vain to compete with live music from the fair's center stage. An entire contraption had been constructed at the far end, already drawing a crowd as lights flashed on the musicians taking center stage. There was even a faint whiff of food from the stands, carried on the evening air. All those things were enough to coax everyone out of the truck, some more eager to be off than others.

"Sure you want to try this?" Conner kept his eyes fixed on the fair lights as he spoke, so Kaldur added words onto his nod.

"It's a calculated risk...And yes, I think it is prudent that we attempt this." He sighed, feeling tension try to build in his arms and shoulders and second guess him, despite his words. "We cannot remain afraid of these people, whoever they are."

"Besides, it's been weeks since they tried anything. Maybe we scared them and the Terrors both off!" Wally vaulted off the back of the truck as he spoke and fixed his eyes on the lights. Too confident, Kaldur thought, which meant Wally was probably trying to mask his unease in his own way.

"I've never been to one of these, either." Megan was a contrast to Wally; more quiet, with a slight waver in her voice. But when Kaldur glanced at her, he saw that she was holding her head up high, also keeping her gaze on the fair. Her eyes had an excited gleam to them, and Conner lost some of his wary look as she spoke. "I'd...I'd like to try an end of the summer fair, if I can. See what it's like."

She kept her seat, while Robin slid out of the truck cabin. He hadn't abandoned his sunglasses, even with the fading light, and pushed them up a little further as he looked between Kaldur and Wally.

"Kaldur has a point. We might as well show we're not afraid... but we're not just going to walk in and paint a target on our backs, right? I'd say that for starters, we travel in pairs or trios. And we don't do anything to draw attention to ourselves."

"Hide in plain sight, got it." Wally turned back, grabbing Robin by the shoulder. "So does that mean we can go? Funnel cake is going to sell out before we get there."

"All-" Wally was gone, pulling Robin along with him before Kaldur could finish. "...Right."

He let his breath out slowly through his nose, shaking his head. Wally had developed an oddly pushy streak since the attack. And Robin had mastered the art of drawing his attention.

That was one more thing to add to his notes. The growing unease between the two worried Kaldur, and the best plan he could come up with was just to wait and see if it might get resolved without him stepping in. They were both friends. They could probably work it out on their own, without any problems and interference from him.

Probably.

A thud from feet hitting the ground pulled his head back. Conner jumped off the truck, and held a hand out to guide Megan down. Even with the summer heat she favored long jeans, to hide the still healing white ring of scar tissue around her leg. Kaldur glanced back to Wally, who was still moving with a poorly hidden limp. It was a reminder how lucky he'd been, considering the circumstances and weaponry they'd been up against. All he had left was a shoulder with what felt like an old sunburn sticking to the skin.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Kaldur kept his tone neutral, and tried not to smirk when he saw how bewildered Conner and Megan both looked. Apparently, they hadn't sorted out their relationship just yet. In that case, he wouldn't push the matter. Particularly when they both shook their heads, almost in synchronization.

"More the merrier, right?" Megan tried, as they both moved towards the fair.

-o-o-o-

When the sun went down, it brought out the crowds. Harder to navigate, but easier to get lost in. It just meant that he had to be sure not to bump into too many shoulders and draw attention... or get any cotton candy stuck on his clothes. Roy tried not to roll his eyes, and focus on what he was there for.

Protection. A place this packed with people carried a risk. There could be something lurking in the crowd, hoping to make them bleed. And he'd be there to stop it, if that happened. He and his mentors already failed on that, once.

Roy could still remember the underpass they'd tracked their mark to. The air had been thick with a nauseating metallic smell. It emanated from the jaws of a massive black wolf looming over its kill, half of it eaten and the face of the person a shredded mess. The monster had gorged itself, but still moved fast when it saw them. It tore his bow out of his hands before he could notch an arrow, way faster than Ollie could aim or Dinah could arrive on the scene. The wolf grabbed him by the arm with its teeth, and swung him so hard Roy thought it was going to rip his limb out of the socket. Instead the monster wrenched too hard, and the force tore Roy loose from those teeth. The throw left him bleeding on the pavement as their mark plowed past a stunned Ollie.

He bumped shoulders with a tall, dark haired woman moving through the crowd, setting the gold jewelry in her ears swaying back and forth. He tried not to scowl at her, and kept his eyes away. The cuts had already healed up along his arm months ago, just leaving a few scars.

That attack was enough to convince Roy how deadly wolves were. The week long fever had just driven the point home, as he spent hours alternating between kicking the covers off while drenched with sweat, or piling them back on as he shivered uncontrollably. The moon came and went during that week, and even though he had nightmares that still put his teeth on edge, nothing other than a few days of delirium came from it. He'd been lucky.

When Roy finally could get out of bed, he expected to hear that Ollie and Dinah had bagged the wolf. Instead he got to hear all about how it gave them the slip, and that they'd been too busy fusing over him to go after it. They'd been too soft, didn't bring the necessary toughness to finish the job. It didn't surprise Roy that the fractures caused by that turned into a full break with his mentors.

Roy traced a hand over the bow release as he scanned the crowd again, keeping the weapon in its case and out of sight. The fair did its best to distract him, flooding his nose with sizzling meat, fried treats, slightly burned caramel, and a host of other fair foods. Roy told his stomach that he'd already eaten before setting out. Hunters didn't need things like state fair corndogs, anyway.

The younger wolves were out there somewhere, and at least one of them was gorging himself stupid on treats. But Roy didn't have a quarrel with them, yet. Not as long as Kaldur kept them on the straight and non-mauling narrow.

Although so far there wasn't anything more wild than some sugar high kids so far.

"Excuse me, Red." A low voice dug into his ears as someone shouldered past him. For a heartbeat he paused, wondering over the voice-

Before it hit him, where he'd heard it before. There wasn't a mask to muffle her words this time, but he couldn't forget that cold tone to the words. Roy spun around, almost missing the shock of dark hair moving through the crowd.

Almost.

He knocked a few people aside, running after it, but didn't pay any attention to the shouts flung at him. Ahead the figure kept remained one step ahead of him, always with someone between her and him. Roy grit his teeth and kept moving, pushing towards the edges of the crowd.

Finally, she stopped running and turned to face him. She regarded him from under the edge of a baseball cap, and her features looked more amused than worried that he'd tracked her down. Around them, tent supplies were scattered around to provide a screen between them and the normal civilians.

"You finally showed up. Where's the rest of your group?" Roy panted that out, pressing down on the release button for the bow case. The weapon sprung free and snapped into shape.

"Three's a crowd; they're off with their own business, and I was hoping to have your attention all on me." Roy didn't let the words distract him from going for an arrow. With the distance between them, he could get a shot off, or take a dive and roll to a better firing place. Just as long as he kept an eye on her.

"And I wish I could tell you this was all my idea... but I had to operate under orders. Sorry we have to cut the quality time short, archer boy." Before he could ask what she meant by that, something barreled out of the gloom and slammed into him. He couldn't turn the impact into a roll or a dodge and smacked against the ground, chin first. He twisted his head to look up, right before a foot planted itself in his back.

Tommy Terror smirked down at him, pressing his full weight into Roy to keep him from getting up.

"Why are you working with-?" He couldn't say werewolf before that foot dug into his ribs and turned his words into a groan.

"No lip outta you. Lady is contracted with us, and we're on a tight schedule." Tommy turned towards her as she pulled a swatch of cloth out. Roy could already smell the chemicals laced in it, even before they slapped it over his mouth.

"Sorry you have to miss the main event, but business demands you get some shut eye." Was all he heard before a sick sweet smell pushed itself into his mouth and nose, and dragged him down into blackness.

-o-o-o-

"Not quite the same as Haly's." Robin tucked his hands into his jean pockets, relaxing as he glanced around. "But close enough."

The crowd noise wrapped around him in a comfortable drone, and the different sizzles from food vendors added to that lull. Maybe they didn't carry the exact same cotton candy, popcorn, and hotdogs as Haly's venue, but it was close enough to make him feel right at home.

Wally gave a quick nod as he handed over some cash for some sort of bacon chocolate contraption on a stick. Robin decided not to question his friend's taste buds, or look too closely. His friend's footsteps were still off, and that left Robin narrowing his eyes and feeling a little tension push through that relaxed air.

"Come on. Fair rides are over that way, and I want to get a look at whoever's playing center stage tonight." Robin started to walk as he spoke, only for Wally to plant his feet and shake his head.

"Look, I just want to enjoy the faire my own way, got it?" Wally snapped around a full mouth.

"...Okay? But you mind telling me what's with the snappishness? You've been on edge since the attack." And immediately after it as well. He hadn't really understood up until then how wild Wally could be if he was nursing an injury. "Last time I checked, being tense and waspish isn't really your style, so what gives?"

Wally's answer was a huff, and tearing away at his snack like it had personally offended him. He gave Robin a cautious, sideways glance when it became clear he wasn't going to let the question drop. "...Okay, fine. I just don't like how things are going right now. We have to hide and worry about some new jerks trying to mess us up, the old jerks are still around giving us grief, the League looks ready to go back to baby sitting us, and Kaldur is barely even listening to me, compared to you-"

The way his mouth snapped shut, he hadn't meant for that last to slip out.

"...Did I hear that right?" Robin knew that he shouldn't be pushing the question, but he couldn't help himself. "Are you seriously on edge because I'm giving advice-"

"Look. You're a good friend, and I like having you around in a tight spot... but you don't even have the bite! It's like you're-"

"I'm not trying to rank climb or anything, Wally." Robin fought to keep his voice level, and show neither irritation OR amusement. Even though a combination of both was running through his thoughts. "I'm just looking out for my friends and helping Kaldur. That's all there is to this."

"...If you say so." Wally grumbled. And Robin was tempted, VERY tempted to add on that Kaldur hadn't ever declared that having the bite was a requirement to run in their group. Wally sure wasn't getting snappish over Conner joining-

_'Probably because Conner's too busy being an awkward teenager around Megan.'_ And Wally was too wrapped up in this imagined power struggle to notice any of that.

"H-hey," Robin glanced up in surprise when Wally continued to speak.

"Just... forget about that stuff. You want to try some of the games around here?" He could easily hear the friendliness Wally tried to put into his voice, to mask and gloss over that previous collection of sharp words. "Or grab something else to eat?"

"Sure," Robin offered, and watched Wally relax.

"Maybe we can head over and see the others, too?" At least Wally didn't look adverse to that, since he'd phrased it as a question.

_'Ugh.'_ Robin kept the exasperation to himself. _'Please let this blow over soon, because I'm not sure how long I can walk on eggshells around him.'_

At least they could pick the others out without dealing with any more posturing. Conner was easy to spot in a crowd, thanks to his height. Nearby he could pick out Kaldur and Megan, all of them clustered around the Kansas City Barbeque stand, predictably enough. He blinked over Conner and Megan both sharing a rib, neither of them complaining about sticky fingers. Actually, they were both smiling; something that came as a relief to see, considering all the glaring that had been going on lately.

Robin also had the strong suspicion that Wally would drag them over to have BBQ next. And he wasn't let down, once Wally caught the scent, and forgot that he was already chewing on... on whatever that pork and cocoa abomination on a stick was. Robin reminded himself to not think about it.

_'DEFINETLY not quite the same as Haly's.'_

"THERE you are! Glad I finally managed to track you down. It's been way too long." A voice called out, familiar enough that it turned Robin's head. A familiar face had shown up in the crowd, waving as she moved closer and wearing her usual purple top. How Zatanna had found them, he wasn't sure, but she'd also brought company. Her friend watched Robin with equal interest, tugging at the edge of a leather jacket.

"Raquel?" He tried. "Raquel Evans?"

Wally meanwhile was choking at his food thanks to the surprise welcome, but he managed to recover and gulp down the last of the snack.

"Hey, go on ahead Wally?" ALMOST an order, but Wally didn't bristle from it. Actually, he looked caught between shock, and a half grin forming on his face that seemed to say 'go get 'em tiger.' Either way, he turned on his heel to get some barbecue and left Robin alone with the girls.

Zatanna waited for him to leave before looking Robin straight in the face. For the first time, he noticed how her smile had a nervous twinge to it.

"Glad to see you again." She didn't give him a chance to reply to that, before blurting out, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Y-yeah?" He coughed, and tried to coach his voice into something a little more smooth, and hopefully a little more refined. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Where are you guys, during the full moons?"

Even if sunglasses around dark made things a little more difficult to see, Robin was glad of them just then. Zatanna couldn't see how his eyes went almost all white.

"In...Doors?" He tried, but she neither laughed, or looked convinced.

"Nice try. But...Okay, look. I'm not looking for a fight, but I AM looking for information." Her voice picked up a slight waver, but Zatanna kept her gaze locked forward. "My dad, he talks about going to meetings with your foster dad, and enforces curfews that you seem to be exempt from. There's also these new transfers to our school that you hang out with, and I get the suspicion they might have connections going on too. And I haven't missed those dents and punctures the pickup gained. What caused those?"

"Uh... collision with a wheel spiked truck and Wally at the wheel?" A huff showed what she thought of that excuse.

"Raquel and I, we're out of the loop. And we want to be let in."

Dryness lodged in Robin's throat, and Kaldur could have been twelve miles away instead of twelve feet. He glimpsed Wally picking his way back towards them, but not quick enough; Zatanna was still expecting an answer. Either way Robin couldn't get Wally's attention, and found himself on his lonesome.

"You want to really know?" Yet for all that, his voice was still level. Still calm. Even though his mind SCREAMED at him that there was no going back, if he kept talking. The rest of him felt curiously detached from the situation, aside from a vague feeling of admiration over how well the girls had done their homework.

"Well...The truth is-"

He saw it as just a flicker in his eye, off in the shadows between tents. A sliver of metallic light flying into the hand of someone, before the figure tensed his arm out and flung it square at Wally. Robin screamed out something; a name, just a helpless cry, he didn't know. There might have been a "LOOK OUT!" in there somewhere, as Wally moved-

Too slow. His friend went rigid and sunk to the ground, as something gouged into his side. By then, the crowd was turning in response to his yell. Zatanna had already edged back, Raquel moving in front of her to act as a shield.

Robin didn't feel his heart rate pick up until Wally's eyes flashed brilliant green against a sudden flare, and the screams swept through the crowd.

-o-o-o-

The bottom of Megan's stomach fell out as Wally crumbled to the ground. The scenery of the fair blurred, as did the faces in the crowd turning towards them. She felt the ripple moving through people; breaths were drawn in at a sharp gasp as bystanders took a step backwards or flinched away as they saw Wally fall and picked out the knife in his side. The air grew tight, getting ready to snap.

"Everyone move, NOW!" Kaldur's voice cut through, and Megan's body tensed for action in answer.

The flash of light and dull roar that followed was muffled in Megan's ears, drowned out by how her heartbeat was pounding. The searing light felt like it cut into her brain, with how leaden it made her limbs. Unlike her, the crowd had no trouble with moving. They swept her up in a blind panic as chaos exploded through the fairgrounds, pushing her away from her friends no matter how Megan tried to strain against them or call out for them. Conner was turning too slowly to catch more than a glimpse of her, Kaldur and Robin's eyes were on Wally. Bodies pressed against her, a wall of motion, yells, and screams that blocked off her friends. Megan wanted to howl, lash at these people for getting in the way-

_'NO.'_ She clicked her teeth shut on the thought. Instead of fighting the crowd, Megan forced herself to duck her head and let them carry her along. And pray that whoever was hunting them didn't see her, and decide to try shooting into the crowd to get at her.

She kept moving to the left, using her elbows where she dared, until the mass of bodies suddenly relented, and she stumbled out and fell to her knees between now abandoned vendor stalls. The occupants had either ducked well underneath them, or joined the others in a panicked rush for the exit.

No flashing lights yet. Megan blinked over that, wondering where the police were; part of her answer came in the form of a few more flashes on the other end of the fair, adding to the chaos and confusion.

Megan's arms shook as she forced herself up. Her body knew she was planning to go back, and didn't want anything to do with that idea. Her lips found themselves pulling back to show her teeth, as Megan fought against the urge to run.

"They need my help. I have to go back... and if I have to change to four legs to get there, then... then-" She whispered to herself. Somehow that promise convinced her limbs to stop fighting her, and Megan hauled herself upright. Maybe her body was still just as scared of the wolf and what it might do as she was.

"Running back to that is either the most bold, or most foolish thing I've seen from anyone."

Megan jolted forward, whirling around to face the voice; female, clearly, with a strange, dark and husky tone that lingered in her ears, and demanded that she pay attention. The speaker was almost hidden in the shadows cast by the evening, and the blaze; only a flicker of orange picked out the gold hanging in her ears, and highlighted the dark brown of her skin.

"You... you shouldn't be here." Megan tried to push equal parts authority and concern into her voice. "It's dangerous here, and you-"

"I'm not sure you should be here either, Megan my dear."

-o-o-o-

Even with his pulse increasing, Kaldur kept his feet and his head. He had the sense to duck before another knife was thrown. As he rolled along the ground his nose picked out a now familiar whiff of fresh blood. He looked for Wally and Robin both as he found his feet, but they'd dropped out of his vision. Instead he found the two girls Robin spoke with, both bunched tight together, their body language reading bewildered over the sudden swerve the night's events had taken.

Since his eyes locked on them instead of his group, Kaldur shouted the warning as loud as he could and prayed that the others heard it.

"Everyone move, NOW!" The girls listened, ducking to the ground as well, right as they sky erupted into light.

It didn't have the magnitude of the previous explosion. He could feel the difference in the heat and the shockwave; this didn't carry the same lethal feel to it. More flash and sound than actual force-

_'The goal isn't to kill us, at least not right away. It's to clear the field.'_ The flare succeeded at that, with how the crowd swept away.

Though not everyone left. The girls stayed crouched near the ground, the whites of their eyes showing as they looked up.

"Get under cover," he tried to raise his voice, feeling it go hoarse as he lurched to his feet. The two heard and understood him at least, as they both nodded... and to Kaldur's shock, closed the distance to where he was. They both took an arm and pulled him to his feet, rushing him behind a tent before he could get enough breath for a protest.

"Raquel and Zatanna?" He tried the names as they hid, satisfied there wasn't a growl in his voice yet.

"Y-yes. And excuse me for asking, but is this a regular thing with you?" Zatanna's eyes were still wide, but she kept her voice properly hushed.

"Not... ideally," Kaldur managed, surprised that he could still produce a weak smile. At least he'd been thrown in with people just as steady as his friends.

"Okay..." Raquel was still glancing around with a watchful eye. "I'd say that the best plan would be to get out of here, but I'm not sure where the others are. And somehow, I get the feeling that isn't what your full goal is."

"No." Kaldur pulled himself up and took a few steps away from them, in order to stand on his own. "I need to-"

Something buried itself in his side. Kaldur tensed, felt a bite of electricity already trying to course through his flesh, and recognized the feeling of taser needles fired into him. His claws sprung out as he clapped his hand around the device, tearing it out of his skin and leaving it to bounce off the dirt and trail a few strings of blood.

"Those reflexes of yours are getting annoying." Said a raspy voice, stepping out from the cover of the stands and tents.

"You've got a real knack for finding new meat shields to hide behind. That's not going to last you through the night this time." Kaldur raised his eyes to see a familiar masked face and combat armor clad figure, outlined against a few wisps of fire climbing up the tents. "Game's over for you, mutt."

"...Yeah, that's not going to go well for you." Raquel was already stepping forward, looking at him straight on and showing just how little patience she had for the whole thing. Even though she didn't quite measure up to the same height, she still somehow pulled off looking down her nose as she crossed her arms.

Something about her caused the hunter to pause for a heartbeat, shaking his head before giving a derisive snort.

"Didn't expect to see you again. But you'd better get out of the way, girl. You don't know what you're messing with."

Raquel simply nodded, and stood her ground.

"You're right, I really DON'T know. I've been playing detective with Zatanna for weeks now, without much the way of leads." She dug her feet in, crossing her arms to hide a brief shiver. "But I think I know at least a few things. The big one is that a guy who goes around putting knives into my friends isn't someone I'm going to listen to. So get lost, before you REALLY get me mad."

Kaldur caught a smirk on the corner of her lips.

"There's a ton of stuff around here that's stronger than a fence plank, too."

Nearby, Zatanna was mouthing something. It looked like she was practicing a chant, right until her head snapped up, and she yelled out "DLINB MIH!"

Kaldur shook his head, wondering if he'd heard right-

Right before a flare of light burst between Raquel and the hunter. Kaldur was too slow to blink, and felt the image of tents and figures get burned into his eyes. From the sharp gasp, the same must have been true for the hunter.

"C'mon, Zee!" Raquel's voice was in his ear, followed by her hand at his wrist and shoulder, guiding him along.

"Sorry, sorry; I guess I should've been more specific with the spell. I never actually tried that before."

"Worked well enough, didn't it?" There was no mistaking the admiration in Raquel's voice. "Besides, you bought us some time. And who knows, maybe Kaldur can give us an explanation on those big teeth he has, in the meantime."

-o-o-o-

It was nice to know that his reflexes were still good. Even as one of the humans of the group, Robin managed to spring for cover and land safely in record time. Once he heard Kaldur's shout, he'd ducked into the stalls without thinking about it. His eyes were mostly shielded from the flash, and a few blinks cleared his vision well enough.

He breathed out slowly, pushing himself against tent canvas and craning his head around to look for their attackers. Robin tasted smoke, and balled his hands into fists as he picked out screams.

_'Not an aspect of Haly's I was hoping for.'_ He let his hands bunch a little more, digging his nails into his palms; the sensation helped him focus, and keep from getting bogged down in memories.

A low whump of boots hitting the dirt pulled his attention up. He narrowed his eyes as he risked putting his head out a little further.

A few of the tents were smoldering thanks to the blast, and with that extra light he could pick out one of the attackers. She was young and matched Megan and Wally's descriptions of the girl that attacked them.

The crossbow girl couldn't see him, her focus fixed on something else. As he followed her gaze, it clicked for Robin that none of his friends were standing out in the open. But at least one of them was collapsed on the ground.

Wally's breath wheezed out as his body buckled and writhed. From the fur growing along his face and arms, he must have been trying to slip into his wolf skin; probably to help with healing, Robin guessed. From those wet sounds and the way his muscles pulsed, he was already working on pushing that shard of silver out of his body.

_'Stupid! Should've grabbed him when you ducked!'_ His heart was doing its best to kick into high speed, and Robin pushed himself off the ground and rolled into the open space. He came to a halt between the huntress and Wally, and sprung to his feet before she could bring her weapon up to take a shot. He wasn't going to watch anyone else die on the ground again, ever.

"Hey, hey- Hold up a second!" He kept his hands up as he spoke, showing that he wasn't holding anything. (The belt around his waist, on the other hand, was a different story. And he hoped the girl didn't realize that. Or pushed him to try and draw anything from it.) "How about you slow down a second, before you do anything stupid-"

He grit his teeth as the huntress cocked the trigger on her crossbow at that comment. But he still couldn't keep his mouth from moving. Behind him, Wally's breathing sounded a little less labored than before. "...And let's face it, taking on a pack of teenaged werewolves is a pretty stupid move."

"You ALWAYS have that much of a mouth on you when you're neck deep?"

"It's a talent; I can also do mortal peril, and high stakes conflict. Which is usually where I bring out my A material, by the way, if you want to wait around and hear it." That earned him a snort, but no crossbow bolt to the chest. "By the way, thanks for not turning me into a teen pincushion."

"I don't kill PEOPLE." She snapped...And eased her finger off the trigger.

"Then you don't have any fight with us. Look, we're not monsters, we're not running around chomping into people whenever it's that time of the month or anything. We're just a group of friends, that's ALL."

As he spoke, Robin tilted his head so his sunglasses fell down, and he could look her in the eye over the top of them. "...Megan told me that you didn't kill her in the woods, even though you had the chance."

"That was... different. She was helpless, and I-" She shook her head. "Look, kid. You're confused; those things you're keeping company with are-" He could guess at what she was going to say. Monsters, freaks... but none of that was clearing her tongue. Like she couldn't bring herself to say it.

_'It's okay. I've got this thing under control.' _Robin told his nerves, as the huntress finally lowered her bow. She was listening-

She was flinching back into a combat stance, picking out rumble from an animal's throat before Robin even had a hint of what was going on. A red wolf surged up from the ground, favoring one leg while the other was matted down in a darker shade of crimson. He still managed to lunge between them with startling speed as the hunter raised her weapon and Robin bit back a frustrated exclamation.

"No, no! We're good here!" He yelled, trying to get Wally's attention as the wolf stood between them. Wally growled at them both, like he couldn't make up his mind on who was the threat. "Wally, come _on_! This doesn't have to go violently!"

The fur was up on Wally's back, bristling as he worked himself up into a full display of threat... and shot the rest of Robin's frayed patience.

"WALLY, would you shut up and listen!?" He grabbed at the ruff of fur on Wally's neck. "I said knock it off-!"

The growl cut out as Wally wrenched himself and twisted free from Robin's grip. He rounded on his friend, met him in the eyes for one second. Robin saw that there was very little of Wally in them. The lupine head whipped around, and sunk teeth deep into Robin's leg, several points of bone and muscle crushing agony that left his scream stuck in his throat.


	9. Hunting Ground

**Chapter 9: Hunting Ground**

"What... what did you just say?" Megan tried shying away from the woman, only to find her feet stuck fast to the ground. She could barely convince her eyes to dart around, praying she might catch one of her friends. But all she found was empty air. The crowds had cleared out with the first attack, leaving her and the woman standing alone.

"I'm saying that you're out of your league. I've seen how much trouble you've gotten into, without the proper guidance." There was a strange, honeyed note to the woman's voice.

"How do you know about me?" Which sunk into her ears and kept her from putting defiance into her words.

"I've had my eye on you, and I've seen how ill at ease you are. You know I can fix that for you," something about that voice raised hairs along the back of Megan's neck and arms. Her legs twitched, like there was a snarl in her ear instead of the woman's voice, urging her to run.

"Megan. You already know how useless running is." The voice thrummed in her ear, taking on a low throaty growl. Megan's eyes twitched backwards, almost expecting to see something pale and four legged rushing across the ground to knock her down.

_'Don't think about that.'_ She forced the thought into her head, but it did little to stop the tremors moving through her body.

"You see, we ALWAYS find you." Her words were like teeth in Megan's ears. Megan's skin flashed hot and cold, like she was bleeding again from so many tears cut into her body and exposed to the night air. Megan shook, sweat prickling along her neck and running down her back, as the scars on her collarbone itched.

_'Don't think about that! It was months ago.'_

"Who are you?" Her voice was so hoarse, like she'd been screaming again.

"Oh, Megan. You see... I represent something more. An organization." A few surviving flickers of fire caught on the necklace wrapped tight around the woman's throat. The center piece shimmered in the form of a pointed metal star that almost looked like a column of light. Almost like the emblem on those crates from so many months ago.

"Think of us as a guiding light of sorts. We've had our sights on you, and a few of your friends for some time now. Unfortunately, you have a difficult independent streak; it makes our work so much more challenging. So, I've decided to see if coming in person might convince you."

The woman must have seen the doubt crossing Megan's face, from the soft tsking noise she made.

"Ah, Megan dear; you give me so little credit. Why wouldn't I want to assist a poor creature like you? What happened with you and your family was a tragedy, and I KNOW you wouldn't want to repeat that." Her blood went cold, and she couldn't get words out of the dryness in her throat. "To say nothing of your friends, with how shy you are about your wolf. But that's only a hint of what you're truly afraid of, isn't it?"

That prickling sensation running across her skin was just a phantom change, Megan told herself. A nervous stress twitch in her hands. It didn't mean that they were actually shifting. She tried to squeeze her hands into fists, and stopped short as her nails bit into her palms, sharper than she remembered.

The woman moved closer with each word, until she stood right next to Megan with barely a breath between them. Megan's muscles tensed as a hand touched her shoulder, and the other reached out to take her wrist and lift it up with an almost gentle manner. Almost, except that the grip around her wrist was tight enough that Megan knew she couldn't pull free.

"You don't want them to discover WHAT you are." _'Stop'_ she wanted to croak out, but her throat wouldn't work.

With another tug and a knowing smile, the woman brought Megan's hand up and into the faint light. The display lights and fire that were still flickering on and off showed the thickness of her nails, threw shadows around the pads forming under her fingertips, and pushed a tinted light into the fur dusting the back of her hand and sprouting along the edge of her arm.

The woman didn't recoil from any of that. She glanced over Megan's arm with an interested, appraising air, before looking back at Megan. The look she received was so pitying, Megan wanted to curl away. But still, the grip on her arm remained in place and held her frozen.

"Poor girl. The moon isn't even full, and yet you're still feeling its pull. How you survived without savaging someone else is a miracle." One that wouldn't last forever, that voice cut into her ears.

"I-I'm..." Megan squeaked out, shaking her head. All the reassurances of her friends were leaking out of her head. Her half changed hands curled, earning a patronizing smile from the one still holding them.

"Of course you don't want to be a monster." It was like she could read Megan's mind, or pick out everything from the tension in her body. Megan tried to shake her head, but that voice held her still. "That's why we want to help you, in exchange for a few favors, and obedience-"

_"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"_ Her thoughts screamed when her throat couldn't, so loud they couldn't be kept confined to her own head. Her captor reeled, losing that superior look as her eyes went wide and her grip slacked. Megan yanked her hand free, the drag of her claws taking a few scratches of blood and skin with them.

The world went blurry as she spun and bolted. This was too much like before, feeling her feet pound the ground and her breath go ragged as she ran. But staying with that woman was the worse option.

The world gave up trying to close in on her, with how fast she ran and burst out from the stands. Her body still felt watery and shaky however, and Megan made it a few more steps before hitting the grass with both knees. Her arms, twisted as they were, held her up. She lifted her head to see a giant metal structure looming overhead. The band stage, now emptied out completely.

"Kaldur?" She tried, barely able to raise her voice above a whisper.

"C-Conner?" Somehow, the lack of response from him was even worse.

"Little girl," a new voice put a chill down her spine and left her breath frozen in her throat.

"It took some doing, following your trail. Lucky we had our young hounds to sniff you out." It was the same pitiless, smug voice she'd heard months ago, before erupting into a rush of snarls.

"G-go away." She wheezed out. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Not really your call, little girl." The voice trailed off into a harsh growl, and she heard footsteps crunching over the grass as a pale figure emerged from the shadow of the stage. He was gaunt, with hollow cheekbones and three cuts under each of his eyes in the form of fresh scars.

"You're Simon. A-and you aren't supposed to be here. I was supposed to get away from you." Megan rasped and was rewarded with a chuckle that sucked the rest of the moisture out of her throat and mouth.

His skin was pale and sickly looking in the night... save for his hands. Something with a harsh glimmer had been fitted over his fingers, looking a lot like claws with their sickle shape. Or something that claws could easily fit into, when the change was made.

"Your eyes appear to be working well enough." He brought them up for a better look. "Silver treated. When you ran the first time, it became clear you needed a harsher reminder on why that's a poor idea. Your choice on how many cuts you need before that lesson sinks in."

-o-o-o-

Kaldur took deep breaths to slow his heart down, so the pounding wouldn't drown out everything else. His ears were the best thing he had, given his eyes were still refusing to clear. Kaldur kept his ears open, trying to pick out clues for the situation. The screams from the crowd had grown more faint and muffled, and strangely he couldn't hear any sirens. When he opened his eyes again the only splotches he saw were orange, instead of blue or red.

No police or security response.

_'Likely due to the whoever kept Conner, Roy, and Robin tied up during the last attack.'_ There wouldn't be any help coming from that quarter. At least not for a long time.

Kaldur staggered forward, fighting to keep his balance intact. He was lucky to have two people close by, to act as his eyes. They also kept a hand on his arm or wrapped around his waist to help him stand.

They were in the center of a whirlwind, but his mind hadn't let go of that comment about his teeth. Kaldur ran his tongue along them as a test, and felt the points his canines had grown into. They'd grown out a little as well, and he could just pick out a gap growing between the incisors and canines, to better facilitate a strong bite.

He made a mental note to refrain from smiling with his teeth any time soon. Neither of the girls were panicking over them, at least.

"You are... a friend of a friend, if I remember correctly." He blinked his eyes again, and came away with a few less spots in his vision. "And you appear to be dealing with this surprisingly well."

"Hey, you just saw the portable magic flash bang. This isn't the weirdest thing we've run into this week." He could still catch Raquel glancing at him, and took a deep breath as he tried to ease some of the adrenaline out of his muscles. It didn't work, and he knew that there was still an animal edge to his features.

"Don't get me wrong, this still ranks up there. But I think we've gotten pretty good at rolling with the punches. And it looks like we've both got a knack for running into trouble anyway, huh Zee?"

Zatanna's breathing rasped in his ears, strained and heavy. Her footsteps were irregular as well, and she split her efforts between guiding Kaldur along and hanging off his shoulder.

"Still... still kind of recovering from that. I guess yelling out spells takes it out of you."

"Don't worry. We'll have you back on your feet and smashing jerks with fence posts before you know it." Kaldur could just pick out the cocky smile Raquel put on. His eyes were clearing up. True, he could recover quickly, but it wouldn't surprise Kaldur if the hunter was also good at shrugging things off.

"We should-" Kaldur didn't get any further than that, as he heard a whistling sound cut the air. A metal disk sliced above their heads, far too close for comfort. Zatanna gave a yelp as she tried to duck, and Kaldur thought he could see a few stray hairs get clipped off her head.

His heart decided that was a good time to drown his hearing out.

-o-o-o-

"Megan?" Conner could barely hear her name, thanks to his pulse pounding away. There was no telling if she could actually hear his voice, and he didn't have any luck with calling out his other friend's names, either.

He'd tried to go after her or get to Wally when the flare went off. Instead the crowd managed to knock him off balance and send him crashing to the ground, leaving him blinded from the light and completely disoriented.

Furious blinking only did so much for his vision, so his hands picked up the slack and felt around. Inhaling teased his mouth and nose with roasting meat, telling Conner he'd blundered into a food stand in the chaos. As he pulled himself up, his hand grasped and tightened around a glass bottle. Something sloshed around inside, and gave it extra weight.

When he opened his eyes again, Conner picked out some blurry outlines that looked like tent tops, along with a bright fuzzy disk hanging in the sky. It was enough to navigate by, encouraging Conner to take a few steps. Not tripping over anything made him braver, and he kept moving. The bottle of whatever stayed in his hand; not his first choice of weapon, but it felt better to have something in his hands.

Although it would help more if he knew where to go.

_"Come with me."_ His head snapped up hard enough that his teeth clicked together. Conner's thoughts rattled like someone had just sifted their hands through them, and his balance tried to yank itself out from under him. Instead of falling, Conner stumbled towards the sound. Or at least where he thought he'd heard it.

That had almost been like what happened with Megan, during the ambush. He could still feel a low background hum in his head. No words, but a definite feeling to follow... even if it left him feeling off balance and short on temper. If he hadn't needed a lead, he would have shouted for it to get out of his head.

Instead, Conner made himself listen. His hands bunched into fists, anchoring his concentration.

"You're a stubborn one, for such a young wolf. And a glutton for punishment, given how you struggle instead of surrendering. Those scars you gave me took time to heal... but I can always give you some in return." That voice was a good match for the hum in Conner's head, with a pitiless, oily tone that bunched his hands into fists. The sensation helped anchor him, and keep the mental buzz to a background hum.

Conner's teeth showed in a grimace, though the people he picked out, framed against a dark structure, didn't see it.

One of them wore what looked like jeans and a pink shirt he'd seen Megan in. The other was a pale gaunt swatch of color that still managed to pull off intimidating. Maybe it was because Megan shrank back as the figure spoke. Her head was tilted down, and she hadn't caught sight of Conner. The other had his back turned to Conner, giving him a chance to move closer.

"I'd almost say you're more trouble than you're worth... but orders are orders. I can bring you to Queen either whole or with a few broken bones. As long as your mind is intact. Or do you want to cause another spectacle and fight like before?"

The mental noise increased with the man's words, buzzing inside Conner's head like a swarm of angry wasps.

_'Simon says. You obey.'_

"S-simon?" Megan choked out a name. Conner knew she must have heard the drone as well, when she clapped her hands over her ears. "Stop it-"

One of Conner's footsteps wasn't muffled enough. Megan raised her head, while the other gave a twitch before coiling up.

"Another? Who is-?" He turned right when Conner lunged. His plan was planting a fist square in the guy's face, followed by using that bottle if he had to.

His fist never connected. The figure twisted aside, and the lunge pitched Conner straight past him and into Megan. Conner smashed into her, wincing from the impact and the gasp she made. With that much force he was sure they were both going to tip over. Instead a hard grip grabbed him by the shoulders, points pricking past his shirt and at his skin. Megan's arms shook as she held him up, but her half changed body held.

Simon advanced with a snarl twisting out of his mouth, his nose looking distorted and the cheekbones trying to tear their way out of his face. Something sharp grew out of the tips of his fingers, with a weird glimmer coating it. The points of Megan's claws and her finger pads pushed harder into his shoulders as Megan tried to tug him out of the way. But too slowly; her body twitched, like she was fighting against the change and leaving her movements sluggish.

Conner grit his teeth as Simon's claws sliced towards him, and swung the bottle up with both hands. He hit Simon in the arm and heard the glass smack into flesh with a crackling noise running along the container. It turned the blow a little... but not completely, and those claws whistled as they slashed down.

"CONNER!" Megan wrenched him to one side, twisting on her heel as she spun them around. Her shoulder took his place, and Conner's stomach lurched when he heard cloth and skin part with a wet noise. The sound that tore itself out of Megan's mouth was something between a roar and a sob.

Hearing it pushed something red hot into his brain, and it turned out he was coordinated enough to make another swing. The glass didn't get a fresh collection of cracks this time. It hit Simon full in his half formed muzzle and shattered. Some of the contents splashed into the air and Conner's arms with a spicy smell. The rest of it soaked Simon's face as he lurched back with a screech, thanks to getting barbeque hot sauce up the nose. Conner looked down at the remains of the bottle with a numb feeling taking over his arms. At least it would distract Simon for a second.

"C-Conner...I..." Megan's voice strained against her throat, all roughness and growls that were just barely pushed into words. His head twisted around to look at her, and he saw how her hair looked oddly pale and washed out in the faint light.

"I have to-" Her shoulder wasn't healing up either, the gouges showing up as deep, black lines against her clothing and skin. "G-g-get away."

"Right, right." He switched their places, easing his hands onto her shoulders. It was mostly by feel, with his eyes stuck on the wounds.

Behind them, Conner picked out Simon's breathing change to a deep, guttural snarl that pushed them towards the band stage. He moved as fast as he could, pulling Megan along as they fell under the shadow of the structure. There wasn't a lot to hide under or behind, but it was better than taking their chances with a crazy werewolf out in the open.

He tugged them both around the corner as they leaned against one of the supports. After a second of thought, he yanked himself up and onto the stage. Megan pulled herself up as well, but with a lot of wheezing, panting effort. He ended up reaching for her uninjured shoulder and pulling her in the rest of the way, where she crouched on the floor and caught her breath.

Under the four vertical support beams and cloth draped around, they had more shadows to hide in. With another step and Conner knew he was treading through sticky spilled soda, probably dropped in the rush to evacuate. He hoped that would be enough to mask their scent, at least until Megan could recover.

"You must be burning from all that silver." Simon's voice rasped from somewhere close by, choked with snarls, and probably some leftover sauce stuck in his nose and throat.

"I might not be able to sniff you out, your fever might mute your thoughts, but I WILL find you." Conner felt each of his muscles twitch from those words, and wished for a few more bottles of barbeque sauce.

"Okay, we need a plan. I can tell that this isn't something we can just strong arm our way through, good as that sounds. And I don't get half of what he was saying, but-" Conner kept his voice low, to keep any fine tuned ears from picking up the words. He still expected Megan to be able to hear, and frowned when she didn't answer.

"Megan? What's-?" He forget his question when he turned to look at her. Megan's eyes were fixed on the ground, dulled as she slumped forward. Her hand squeezed at the tear along her shoulder until it went white at the knuckles. When she gasped for more air, her breathing dropped to a rumble, her sides shaking like she was fighting back sobs. Once her mouth dropped open to get more air, he got a glimpse of the sharpened set of teeth, while her eyes glimmered and slowly went from brown to red.

"I-I can't hold onto this." She choked out, as the change wracked her body.

-o-o-o-

She couldn't really hear bones splintering, Artemis told herself. It had to be her imagination. What she wasn't imagining was how deep those teeth sunk into leg muscle, as she stared at the boy. His sunglasses slipped down his nose and showed his eyes, the pupils shrunk to pinpricks from the pain. Before he could scream, the wolf bunched its neck and snapped its head back, ready to maim and tear. The boy was pulled with the motion, shaking like a rag doll.

His arms snapped back and forth, trying to grab something as he was slung through the air. His hands must have hit the knife in his former friend's side, as the wolf froze with a jolt of pain. Those snarling jaws opened with a shriek, and the boy slipped free and got himself flung aside. Artemis didn't see where he landed; her sights stayed on the wolf as she fumbled for a new shot.

Artemis twisted the ammo cylinder and loaded a new arrow into the crossbow, feeling the weight clunk into place before she fired. The wolf yanked its head up at the sound and started to lurch away in an attempt to dodge-

But too slow. Her father's knife did its job, tearing into the creature's muscle and leaving it handicapped. Artemis counted the seconds as it tried to lurch away, before the shot exploded into a net. Weights snapped around the wolf's form and yanked it to the ground as it squirmed helplessly.

Her target had fallen injured side up, so she could see the knife dug into its fur and flesh-

And the blade wasn't in as deep as she remembered.

"You're kidding me." Artemis muttered, staring at the knife half in and half out of the wound. Definitely not dug in as deep as before. "That kid was STILL trying to help?"

The werewolf's only answer was to thrash in her net. The sunglasses kid was completely out of sight as well. Artemis felt her memories yank back as she thought of that tear in his leg.

Her mother's leg had been even worse off, stretched along the ground and missing a lot of pieces. Once the wolf got the limb in its jaws, it had bit in, mangling and tearing, and hadn't let go until her father drove a silver edged knife into its skull. By then, Paula Crock was laid out on the floor, her eyes squeezed shut from how it hurt. Her skin turned into a red mess, and it had all been done by teeth; no chance that there WASN'T an infection. Artemis had held out a tourniquet, already wondering if they could do something to stop the blood flow, keep it from carrying the curse. Her father had snapped at her to not bother, and instead hold the bandages to her mother's mouth. 'Give her something to bite on. She'll need it.' Was all he'd said. And then he'd grabbed another blade, and put it above the bite-

Artemis bit her tongue, dragging herself away from that flash of memory and keeping her eyes on the wolf. It was a monster; she saw it turn on its friend, and who knew if the kid would be okay after what it had done to him.

_'Yeah, but only after it got stabbed- Come on, Artemis! Focus.'_ She snapped at herself, giving the crossbow chamber another twist to reload.

_'Arrow to the limb and pin it down, just like Dad taught you. He can't lunge away with a wound like that; you've got him- IT down.'_ The correction came too late, as her mind tugged at another set of memories. She found herself thinking of sunlight in the morning, a lazy class room and a boy that looked he wouldn't hurt anything outside of a large breakfast.

Or that girl in the woods. Could she still think of her as a monster, too?

Artemis snapped her head back and forth, trying to wrench the memory out of her head. It wasn't important just then; subduing this thing was what mattered.

"So, are you going to go all rabid on me and try to attack, or what?" Stupid to taunt the thing, Artemis knew. But maybe if it lashed back, that would be enough to convince her hands it was okay to pull the trigger. Her words didn't get the wolf to strike at her, though she wasn't sure if it could actually understand them.

_'One test.'_ She sighed out between her teeth at the thought, and locked her gaze on those green eyes. _'Before you do anything stupid, like the kid said.'_

"Wally?" She tried, and was rewarded with his lips curling and his face scrunching up, looking almost human with the concentration knitted across his muzzle.

"Wally." The name snapped out, and the animal almost flinched in response.

_'Hunting isn't looking like it's a good lifestyle choice for you after all, seeing how you abandon all common sense.'_ A voice chided her.

She ignored it, edging forward. The wolf's lips writhed, as it twitched its head back and forth from hearing the name. With it confused, she could make her move. She put her hand out, and let it rest on the leg for a split second, feeling the fur underneath.

The knife glimmered at her. Artemis hooked her fingers around it, and gave a yank before scrambling back with the blade in her hand. A yelp reached her ears and the wolf jolted and strained against the net. At least she had a little more silver on hand. But she didn't know yet if she'd need it, watching and waiting to see what happened next.

-o-o-o-

Tumbling through the air wasn't unusual for Robin. Not being able to use his leg, however, was well outside of his comfort zone. The air cut at his ears, while the points sunk into his leg stung.

Both those sensations cut out when he hit the ground. Robin wondered if he dug a furrow in the dirt, given how hard the impact was, and how far he rolled. It took his lungs a few seconds to figure out how to stop hurting and start breathing, after coming to a stop.

It also took his brain a heartbeat to get oxygen into it, and start working in jolts and starts. _'Not dead. Hurts a lot. Glasses got knocked loose too.'_ He pushed at them so they were half on his nose instead of dangling off his face._ 'Should probably get back to those two before they do something else they'd regret.'_

If he could just figure out where they went.

_'Where did I end up landing?'_ Somewhere between tents, judging by how tight those white walls were around him.

_'Up.'_ He ordered his legs, trying to move them. _'Up would be a really, really smart move right now.'_ His limbs didn't listen to him outside of giving a feeble kick, and his thoughts still felt weirdly muggy and slow. He couldn't even form much of a plan outside of 'stand up-'

But once a hand seized him around the shoulder, that plan became null. It turned out he didn't need to use his own legs to stand up, as the hand yanked him upright and pulled him out of tents. He got hauled into an open space on the other side of the stands. No sign of the fight, but it was better than being boxed in.

"Thanks," He mumbled, shaking his head to try and clear it. The hand must have been Kaldur's; he'd somehow found Robin, gotten him out of the fight-

"Oh, don't thank me YET, half-pint." That was when Robin remembered that Kaldur didn't have silver-blond fur, when he transformed. His voice also never sounded that smug. Robin's brain concluded it didn't have to be Kaldur, or even someone helping him. It was just as likely the hand on his shoulder had just dragged him out of sight, where Wally or the huntress couldn't spot him or save him.

"Bad luck for you, kid." Cameron had no pity in his voice, and Robin knew there wasn't any mercy in him, either. Not with how pitiless his eyes were, as that clawed hand tightened around his shoulder and dug new points into his skin. Cameron eyed his wounds, looking ready to finish what Wally had started.

"Think you can dodge out of the way, this time?"

As an answer, Robin felt his fingers grasp at a compartment in his belt. A cylinder slipped into his fingers, and he pushed his sunglasses back up as he threw it in Cam's face. The dark glass over Robin's eyes masked the flare that sprang up. He took a deep breath and covered his mouth to avoid the smoke choking the air. His eyes stung, but judging by the wheezes, Cameron had it worse.

The hand on his shoulder went slack, and Robin yanked up his good leg. His foot slammed square into Cameron's chest, and he launched backwards. Robin's landing wasn't all that graceful, but at least he didn't pitch over again.

Through the smoke, he picked out Cameron's outline doubled over and fighting for breath as he hacked and coughed. The werewolf gave himself a shake, before standing upright. With a little squinting, and pulling his sunglasses off all the way, Robin picked out two more forms falling in behind Cameron.

Tuppence and Tommy both, already straining at the seems and looking half transformed as they fanned out to block his path back to the others. A rumble in the air replaced Cameron's coughs, heralding a change for him, too.

Robin turned and ran, as fast as the injured leg would allow.

-o-o-o-

Zatanna wrenched her head around to follow the disk, while Raquel twisted forward to figure out where it came from. Kaldur mirrored Raquel, but too slowly. His body still felt battered, and it and his eyes couldn't focus fast enough to do anything about the figure that dropped in front of them.

A line moved down in a diagonal swipe across Kaldur's chest, parting fabric and skin. Kaldur stumbled away from it a heartbeat before the line burned along his flesh.

"H-hey!" Raquel put a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away as Kaldur looked up with blurry eyes. He was just in time to see a boot smash into his chest, sending him careening into Raquel and Zatanna both and knocking them all to the ground in a pile.

That same boot thudded into his chest as Kaldur wheezed for breath, pressing him into the girls and keeping them all locked to the ground.

"More trouble than you're worth," the hunter rasped as he grabbed for something at his side. Binds maybe, or something to finish the job. Kaldur couldn't tell, as the slash across his chest flared again and left his vision blurred and seeing double.

_'Silver.'_ Was the clearest thought he could manage, as he stared up. The hunter's figure blurred out completely, as the blood rushed to Kaldur's head.

In his mind's eye he was pinned again, not by the hunter, but by a figure just as heavy set. It wasn't blood pounding in his ears then, but the roar of waves against a distant beach and slapping against the side of a hull. The fairgrounds around him faded out, the whites replaced with gray paint and cloth with welded and bolted metal, forming into a hazy image of a ship.

One he'd seen before, along with his other, old classmates and friends. It had been a rare class trip onto one of the navy ships that frequented San Diego... and a small dare put forward by Garth to see if they could sneak away, with Tula coming along to roll her eyes at them.

What they'd found wasn't something to photograph and boast about at the dorms.

"Kaldur-!" Raquel hissed out, and yanked his thoughts back. The hunter snapped back into focus, the images of San Diego faded out... and he still had the issue of being pinned down. He wheezed and tried to push that foot off, but it was solid as rock on his chest. The world started to spin again in slow, dizzying circles-

Right before snapping back into place as something leapt into view and smashed into the hunter with a snarl. He went down before he had time to yell, the air filling with the sound of body armor getting shredded.

_'Another wolf-?' _

Or something that LOOKED like a wolf, if an animal decided to walk on two legs and grow taloned hands. It hunched over the hunter, swiping with its claws.

_"Wally?'_ The name stuck on his tongue, not sounding right for whatever he was looking at. It was too large for a young wolf, and had a lean, savage edge that didn't look like it belonged to the League. Kaldur tried to get a better look, but just like that it was gone, leaping free before the hunter could strike back. A blur of sable melted back into the shadows cast by the stalls before Kaldur could shout anything.

"Wh-what was that?" Kaldur shook his head back as he rolled off the two. Zatanna didn't press the question, instead staring over his shoulder as she stood up. "Yeah, I didn't get a good look at it either. But the gym teacher from hell isn't on top of us, at least... I think that thing gave him a lot more to think about."

"Then... we should go-"

A scream tore across the fair grounds, burrowing into their ears as it twisted into something that could have been a howl. Kaldur yanked his head toward the shriek, his eyes narrowing.

"We need to go that way." Was all he said, before trying a step forward. He didn't get far before the others caught up with him.

"You know, common sense usually suggests running AWAY from sounds like that." Raquel commented. Despite her words, she still moved in the right direction, supporting Kaldur with her shoulder. "Though I guess this isn't what you'd call a common situation."

"Not... precisely. But I am attempting to get it under control."

"Okay. You mind if I ask how, exactly?" Raquel kept her voice low, rushing them away from the hunter before he got his feet back. "Just give us a basic outline of the plan, maybe?"

"I think," Kaldur kept his eyes fixed at the food stalls, as they made an awkward dash for them and tried to ignore the stinging running across his chest. "What we might find there should serve as a good distraction for the hunter on our trail. And also-"

He winced as a particularly sharp jolt ran up his body. "Just out of experience, I suspect we'll find one of my friends there, as well."

-o-o-o-

_'Okay. So this could be worse,'_ Robin thought as he limped along, crouched low.

He wasn't writhing around the floor, screaming from pain as his body tried to twist and break itself apart; Bruce told him that could happen to people with a fresh bite. But so far his body stayed stable, he had at least three limbs working, and finally had clear thoughts despite all that blood pounding in his head.

_'Not hopelessly up a creek... but I sure wouldn't mind a paddle right about now. Or a working leg.'_ Robin looked down at where those teeth had sunk in. He couldn't pick the punctures out from sight alone, with the black fabric of the jeans. But he could feel blood seeping out, and he was pretty sure there was some sweat soaking the fabric and making his skin extra clammy. Putting weight on it was a no go; the pain that lanced through his leg and brain made that perfectly clear. No sudden sprinting for him, or much in the way of gymnastics.

_'So what do I have to work with?'_ There was a sizzling sound in the air, and a smell of cooking meat, which told him that he'd blundered his way to the food stands. There were even a few game booths close by. _'But no craft stands promoting silver items. Guess I can't be THAT lucky.'_

"Can smell your blood, Grayson." Cameron's voice rasped from somewhere nearby, and Robin could just imagine him putting on several pounds of muscle and hair as he spoke. "Won't be long until I find you, and rip your smart mouthed little head off that twiggy neck."

_'Yeah, because you did that so well LAST time.'_ That and a dozen other remarks sprang to mind, and Robin kept them all locked behind his teeth. No point making his hiding time even shorter by giving Cam another trail to follow. Robin collapsed against one of the stands and put his back flat up against it, minimizing his silhouette.

Cameron and the Terrors weren't bothering with silence, stomping through the grass and pavement. Something shattered, and only willpower and his leg kept Robin from jumping up. He could just picture one of the Twins smashing up one of the tents, trying to spook him out of hiding.

Instead of doing that, he crept inside the food stand. The oil from whatever had been cooking helped mask his scent. This cat and mouse game wasn't going to last forever, though.

_'If I ever survive this, I can write a definitive guide on how to escape a pack of angry werewolves.'_ He told himself. _'First thing... don't pack just ONE smoke bomb in the utility belt.'_ He was starting to wish that silver was on the list as well, even if it made him look as paranoid as Bruce.

He did have Archer Girl somewhere close by, though. He just needed to figure out how to get her over here and make the most of all those weapons.

_'Lot of noise.'_ He decided. _'I'd sooner have her running to this collection of howls than any of my friends. '_ He grit his teeth, and forced himself to stand into a crouch. He shoved his elbows on the table to help take the weight off his leg. A small bladed boomerang found its way out of the belt and into his hand, and he flexed his wrist to prepare for a throw.

...Except he'd lost track of the sounds while he was scrambling for cover.

_'Where did they go?'_ He thought between chewing himself out for losing the target. The pack must have gone into a true stalking hunt now, giving up on scaring him out. He couldn't hear them on foot-

Something wheezed in low heavy pants, like a throat still trying to clear the last bits of smoke out while it snuffled around for his scent. Robin's head twitched up when he realized sound wasn't coming from the ground, but somewhere above him. Overhead was an outline on the canvas, four feet spread across to help it balance on the tent roof. From the wiry shape, it must have been Cameron. He was the only one light enough to make it up there, and he was still straining the tent canvas.

Robin could make that work in his favor. The bladed disc changed its target, flying straight up into the fabric and parting it with a loud tear. The hole started as a thin scratch, but widened in an instant thanks to the extra weight. Cameron plunged down through it with a yelp, as Robin rolled away and left him to hit the ground.

That didn't knock the air out of Cameron for long. He lurched back up with a snarl as Robin staggered back. The crash had been loud, but he wasn't sure if it was enough.

His hand splayed out on the food stand for balance, and he felt his fingers hook around something. It had a hard metal bite to it, as well as a sharp heat against his skin.

Cameron rushed him, too fast to think of anything better. Robin grabbed the rim of whatever was at his fingers, bit back a hiss from the heat, and wrenched it up at Cameron's face. He heard a sloshing sound a second later, and saw a container full of hot cooking oil slam into Cameron.

That outraged howl was more than enough to signal where he was, Robin decided as he vaulted over the table. It also meant Cameron would be busy pawing at his face and regenerating from the attack.

_'Actually,'_ he winced as he jostled his leg. _'Regeneration doesn't sound so bad right now.'_ But he'd have to go without. And worry about dodging two more werewolves that would also be drawn to the sound.

-o-o-o-

Megan's balance gave out, throwing her to floor as her body convulsed. The traces of silver in her shoulder burned, and she could feel the moon above the stage, even if she couldn't see it.

That woman, Queen, was right; to add insult to injury it wasn't even a full moon she was changing under. Megan had just enough room around the bile rising in her throat to feel indignant over that. This wasn't how things went with Wendy the Werewolf Stalker; those wolves NEVER lost themselves on anything but the night of a full moon.

That didn't convince her teeth to go blunt, or her nails to go dull. Megan shuddered from her spot on the wood and spilled soda, feeling it soak the white growing over her body.

Nothing from television gave her any idea of what to do. She couldn't find a situation to compare herself to. Or at least not favorably. Not like a heroine, but a lot like the monsters she fought. Her body was twisting into a sharp match for that, shaking as it jolted between human and animal. Her clothing turned into a mess of split seams and fabric that hung loosely around her body.

She was exposed. Raw. Hideous. Her shoulder ached so much, and her blood and brain both felt like they were on fire. She wanted to touch a hand to the wound again to try and staunch it-

For a second it felt like the wound had jumped across her body, resting on her collarbone again. Things felt blurry, almost unreal as her mind decided not to stay anchored in the present.

It drifted backwards, to a different time... even though she was still bleeding, back then.

She'd been limping across the family farm grounds, telling herself how this wasn't supposed to be real. She touched her fingers to her collar bone, only for them to come away with a fresh red coating. Nicks along her legs added to the red trickling down her skin.

This couldn't be real. Those things that had torn into her didn't exist outside of TV.

She wanted to stop bleeding and step through the door of her home like this was a normal evening of feeding animals. Shut the door on anything lurking outside. Instead she went around back. Her window was open, and she could slip through it, even with a torn shoulder.

Megan tumbled through, taking her hand away to help brace herself. Her fingers were bloody, but the ache in her collar bone had subsided. It almost looked healed-

"Megan? Dinner!"

"MEGAN!" Conner's voice broke through the fever for an instant. She almost wished it hadn't, as she felt her body twist.

"Megan, come on. Don't slip away like that." She still knew what words meant. That was the worst; she KNEW that name belonged to her, even while she looked like this; her body wasn't through with the changes, even though it had pushed her into a twisted, hulking shape. Her arms and legs were still vaguely human, from the way they twitched. The rest of her was still trying to slip into a wolf's shape, starting with her face.

A face moved between the stage roof and her eyes. Conner still hadn't run away. He should have, and she wanted to scream that at him... but her mouth was stretching into a shape that didn't allow for words.

_"Conner, don't stay here. You're not going to make it out if you stay with monsters... people get hurt."_ She could see her mother, outlined in the door light, hanging onto the ruins of her arm. Her little brother was somewhere nearby, also nursing tears in his skin.

"Megan... it's okay. It won't happen." Her ears pricked forward from where they'd stretched out into triangles and been laid back against her skull.

Her fingers were swollen and twisted. Thickened into near paws so her claws would have something to anchor themselves to. But Conner figured out how to weave his fingers between them, and make their hands fit together. He squeezed his fingers around her hand, tightening his grip and giving her something to focus on. Five warm points, just like that night at the lakes.

"It's okay. I've got you."

The way he was looking at her, he didn't care about the snout her face was pushed into. Conner stayed locked on her eyes, and there was something steadying in that gaze. Something that she could hold onto, as her body lurched into the new half and half shape with one last shudder.

She could feel all the changes; everything from the way her feet and hands had been stretched into paws, to the sudden sharpness the world had taken on from her new senses. Her fur was on end, running along her body-

And her hand still had something touching it.

"Hwwhy-" Her voice went ragged.

_"Why?"_ She thought instead. _"Why haven't you left?"_

"You'd be alone." Conner answered. "Don't want that to happen."

He moved his fingers over her stubby ones, tracing the edges of her claws without any worry.

"I've got you," he said again, before a low groan of metal straining creaked into her ears. Something was clawing its way across the metal beams crisscrossing above the stage.

_**"Found you."**_ The growl rippled into her ears and mind. Followed by something dropping down from the rafters of the stage. It smashed into the ground, inches away from the ball she'd been curled into. Conner couldn't even turn, before solid force caught them across the shoulders. She lost track of where he went, as a familiar lance of pain tore across her flesh. Those claws found her again, tearing her off the ground.

She flew a foot, maybe two before she smashed into a beam. The steel dug into her shoulder as she sunk down. Overhead the entire structure groaned, and the air in her lungs moved out in a wheeze that echoed it.

She hit the stage floor as the rest of the air left her, and her limbs all went slack.

Her eyes rolled upwards. The moon was back, shining through the new arrangement of the stage rafters and the tears in the canvas. It cast crisscrossing black patterns over her fur, and a similar pale form that took up the center of the stage. The monster stood on two legs, with a pale sheen in its fur. Different from her own, and unchanged since the first night she saw a werewolf.

Simon only gave her half his attention, relying on the impact to keep her down. Instead he looked at Conner, showing his teeth. He hadn't forgotten that attack from before, judging by the angry rumble in his throat. He shifted his shoulders, and drove his other hand down on Conner, spearing through his shoulder before lifting him up.

Conner's scream left her frozen, staring as he hung suspended in the moonlight.


	10. Changes

**Chapter 10: Changes**

**((Author's Note: while I try to keep the violence to a PG-13 level in this story, things get a little more intense in this chapter when it comes to an antagonist getting defeated. Please be advised heading in, and thank you for reading!))**

* * *

Fur pricked at her eyes, with how wide they were stretched. Conner stayed hooked on those claws, while she slumped uselessly on the ground. This was how it had happened before. Being useless while people around her bled.

The newest cut burned at her thoughts, leaving them feverish and out of phase. The present didn't feel as pressing as it should have, and her mind drifted.

She'd made it into her bedroom, into a small refuge from the chaos. Except now her mother was calling her to dinner, and she wasn't sure how to explain a still healing shoulder and bloody clothes. The best she could do was throw a jacket and jeans on, ignoring the left over summer heat trapped in the house.

At least that gave her motivation to get to where the AC was. The kitchen felt like another safe haven, thanks to the bright lights. The night's dinner was still sharp in her nose, roasted meat and stewed vegetables fresh out of the pot and oven. The rest of her family, Marie and Gar, were already seated at the table.

It was serene. Safe... save for the howling that ghosted in from outside. Her mother and brother both straightened up too slowly, not sure of what the sound meant. Megan herself twisted fast on her heel towards the sound. The breath halted in her body, right as her gaze met a pair of eerie, dark blue eyes staring in at her from the kitchen window.

Blue eyes. Just like the ones that had glimmered over Megan a split second before teeth crunched down across her collarbone.

"Megan?" Her mother didn't see the eyes, but she DID pick out how Megan went still in the doorway, and the color drained out of her face.

She should have been able to escape them, not bring the monsters back to her home.

"What's-?"

Marie didn't get the chance to ask what was wrong, before something hit the door with a massive **SLAM**. The door rattled in its frame, and it felt like everything in the house jumped; Megan knew she managed to get a clear foot in the air, and her mother leapt out of her seat. Before she could reach for anything, the door strained against its hinges again as something pounded on the other side.

The walls shuddered from the force, and dishes and plates so carefully set up on shelves fell to the floor. The wires running through the walls didn't hold up any better, as the lights shorted out, replaced with erratic flickers as the door gave one last groan before bursting down.

Something lurched through the new opening on four limbs. Its ears pricked forward, all the fur along its neck up and lips curled up to show teeth.

"GET BACK!" Marie's voice cut in as she pushed herself in front of Megan. She brandished a kitchen knife, for all the good it would do against those giant teeth, and didn't flinch from the rumble in the thing's throat.

The monster stepped through the broken plates as though they were nothing more than dead leaves underfoot. Megan kept her eyes on the pale creature, until the window burst open in a hail of glass shards.

Her mother turned, too slow to bring the knife up as a dark form plowed into her. Claws and teeth flashed in the shorted out kitchen light. Her home flickered, faded, came back in with a sudden splash of red in the air.

The lights grew a little stronger, showing a broken body leaning against the kitchen counter, barely holding herself up. The claw marks sunk into Marie's shoulder looked like they'd come from a bear, mauling skin and muscle as she slumped against the surface, slack in shock.

The dark creature ignored Marie, now that she'd been torn up. Instead it and the pale one advanced on Megan and Gar. Her little brother stood in front of her, arms out and pale in the face. The two monsters looked ready to tear through him next, to get to her.

_'Not my home.'_ She felt her eyes dilating. Rage clouded up in her chest and throat, so thick that she couldn't breathe. _'Not my family.'_

The darker wolf snapped forward, teeth skimming over Gar's shirt and drawing blood, adding to red caking the monster's claws. Megan snapped a hand around Gar and pulled him away before he received another bite.

She moved forward to guard him as her muscles writhed in time to the blood pounding in her head. The wolves circled in response, claws clicking on the red stained kitchen floor.

The lights flickered out again, right as they both leapt at her. The smaller wolf slammed into her legs, while the dark one launched itself and slammed into her shoulders and stomach with all four paws. Megan winced as she hit and slid along the floor, carried almost to the door. Her cuts reopened as they dragged along the tile, and both animals stayed on top of her. Claws pricked at her shoulder, while the two creatures loomed over her again, showing two familiar sets of teeth inches from her nose.

Those teeth looked ready to close around her throat, and the claws ripped at her shoulder the same way they'd torn into Marie's arm-

Her mother. They'd tracked her down and torn into her family.

It felt like she burst out of her skin, with a shriek melding into a snarl. Anger churned her thoughts and pounded them into a red, hazy mush. Her hands looked weird as they smashed into the white maw above her, too long at the ends and oddly gnarled. Her entire arm trailed wisps of white-

And she didn't care about any of that. Just about getting those monsters away from her family. Her other hand flashed up, ignoring any tears in it and slamming into the dark wolf's shoulder. Her fingers dug into the limb and face as she twisted up from the floor. They suddenly weighed so little against her, and she was strong.

Stronger than them. She pushed and they both left the ground to get flung out the door. The darker one hit the porch steps, the other hit the lawn. Both of them had trouble getting up as Megan opened her mouth and screamed at them to LEAVE-

It didn't come out in words. Just that primal shriek she'd made when her body burned and changed. Air wheezed in through her nostrils as she felt hair raise along her back. When she tried to make fists, claws dug at the thick pads her palms had turned into. Her face was all wrong, too stretched out and too full of teeth.

Those things weren't the only monsters out there. She'd made the change, still felt anger and a fierce edge churning in her stomach. The shaking that wracked her body wasn't just from the night's chill-

_"M-GAN!"_ Conner's voice snapped into her head. Just one word, half blurred out from pain. It still rushed into her head at high volume, cutting through the fever clouding her thoughts. The intensity of it pushed a twitching movement back into her muscles, as she lifted her muzzle up to stare at him.

_"Don't-"_ Don't touch him. Don't take another one of the people close to her.

Conner still hung from those claws, his feet twitching and his hands clamped around Simon's wrist as he tried to hold himself up. Simon only pulled his lips back, showing his teeth in a wide, slash like grin as he watched. Threads of red ran down Conner's arm, hitting the dirt in tiny globes that soaked into her nose with a coppery smell.

Her limbs twitched and scrapped against the floor. The claws sunk into her toes went scouring at the wood before sinking in and finding traction. She rolled, and tore herself up and onto four points. She gave herself one breath to feel her body snap fully into the new shape with a crackle of sinew and a few popped bones.

Then she surged up onto two feet and flung herself at Simon. He turned right as she showed up in the corner of his eye, and her claws gouged at the limb holding Conner. It didn't get Simon to drop him, even with tears opening along his arm.

Instead he turned and swiped his other paw upwards at her face.

_"Predictable."_ His voice laughed in her head, in a harsh buzz saw on her brain. _"You leave yourself so open-"_

The claws flashed out, aiming for her eyes. Her muscles wrenched as she twisted her head to the side and the edges sliced empty air a hairsbreadth from her mouth. Her head twitched forward again, before her jaws snapped shut on Simon's hand and she bit down. The snap from her jaws was loud, almost as much as the shriek that ripped itself out of Simon.

Her mouth stung from the silver edges biting back, and Megan relented, letting loose to find a collection of ruined red fingers and claws. The silver hung half on them, shard-like.

Spit frothed around Simon's lips as his claws sprung yanked out of Conner's shoulder. He tried to rip into her with the freed hand, trusting Conner to drop to the ground.

Conner didn't. He shook as he held himself up, but the way he stared at Simon showed he'd been waiting for the opening. Conner snapped his hands around the silver claws, tearing at the straps and ripping them free. His hands formed fists around the shards, before driving them down.

The blades hit Simon's leg, a sharp and narrow bite that sank them in deep. The sound that came from Simon dwarfed the shriek from Megan's bite, as his claws tore and gouged at his leg to try and get the silver free. He didn't notice, or care that he was causing more damage than he could regenerate.

Another tear and his balance gave out, wrenching him backwards and smashing into a second support beam. Above, the structure gave another groan, not used to getting its corner legs smashed out by werewolves.

Watching him and tasting blood in her mouth, Megan felt something hot building in her chest and pushing through her lungs. It mingled with the burns along her shoulders, mixing into a powerful, body-wide thrum. His voice was still in her head as well, grinding down on her thoughts.

All of that tore out of her throat in a roar that carried her all the way off the ground and into Simon.

She dug both sets of claws into his shoulders and shoved hard against him. He couldn't stand against her, getting thrown and pushed into a third support. The metal beams gave a shriek, trying to stand against the force of the blow and losing by an inch and a twisting of steel. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, feeling the fur prick at her tongue and the roof of her mouth before giving her head a twist and carrying Simon with it. He hit the bars a second time, and they buckled from the force as he collapsed.

He should have gone slack when he hit the ground, but instead looked up at her, locking eyes. He showed his teeth smugly again, and the buzz in her brain built up.

A low rumble built in her throat. She wanted to keep fighting him. Keep her claws in him, bring her teeth back into play and forget about everything else until the thing that hurt her and Conner was down for good-

"Don't fall for it!"

Conner. Right as his name crossed her thoughts, she felt a hand on her arm. His blood stayed in her nostrils, and her muscles bunched to shake him off and lay back into Simon... until she paused to look at him. His eyes had an intense look to them, cutting through the red fog building up in her brain.

_"You need to get out!"_ His thoughts stayed loud, a match for the buzz Simon tried to push into her head.

"M'gann!" He didn't notice the shift in her name on his tongue, but broke through the last of the drone. It also pushed the groaning noises of the stage into her ears, as she figured out how much weight was resting on the last support.

She grabbed him up with one paw and arm, trying to cradle him carefully as she bolted out from under the stage. She didn't show any such care for the last support however, and slashed at it with her talons as she passed by.

Simon bellowed and struggled back to two feet. Whether it was to try and get free of the collapse or simply take them down with him, it didn't matter. The gouges he'd torn into his leg widened, and his mangled leg gave out, right as the last beam folded under too much weight.

The structure gave one last moan, before entering a crunching, heavy freefall. Stage lights and metal ties rained down on the ground with deadly force and flashes of electricity. The entire thing collapsed into a broken ruined heap of scrap.

Somewhere in there was a broken body-

A low wheeze echoed out, followed by the sound of something shifting about. Maybe not quite as dead or broken as she guessed.

"Takes... a lot to drop one of these things, doesn't it?" Conner tried to pull himself up as he spoke, but only succeeded with slumping against her. She dropped her head, still trying to fight down a bristling growing along her back.

_"Keep your head clear."_ She told herself. Conner's presence helped with that, and Simon's mental voice wasn't even a whisper in her head now. He probably had a lot more on his mind than trying to dig his thoughts into hers.

That was the only reason she heard a new thread weaving itself into her mind; the new presence carried a soft, ringing quality to it that still managed to anchor itself in her mind.

_"Need-"_ the voice whispered, cutting out as Conner lifted his head. From the way his eyes narrowed, he could pick it out too.

"...Is that Kaldur?" He voiced her thoughts out loud, as the mental voice flickered up again. Not in words, but carrying a haze of adrenaline and a thrumming heart beat. At the edge of it, she wondered if she could hear footsteps pounding the ground in pursuit.

_"Help. Distraction."_ The voice managed those last two words, strained as they were, before fading out and getting replaced with physical noises. The stage ruins shifted again.

She looked back at the form stirring from the building. A glimmer from Simon's eyes shone against the dust and haze; they were dulled over now with rage, and she turned tail to run.

Just not so fast to lose Simon, who gave a weak snarl as he followed her.

-o-o-o-

His body burned. Skin, blood, points of fur that stood straight up were all on fire. Gaping his mouth open to pant did nothing to stop or drain that searing feeling, any more than thrashing around got him out of the tangle that kept him pinned to the ground.

A lance of pain stayed lodged in his leg, and he was vaguely aware how that hurt more than the rest of the burns lashing at his body. That was where the pain was concentrated, but he couldn't reach it. The ropes saw to that, instead keeping his eyes fixed forward on the human standing over him.

He had the suspicion she was responsible for this, though that small one had been a threat too. The memory was blurred out and tinged red, but he could remember how he'd snatched at him-

_Challenged _him. He wasn't going to let that go unchecked. Even if it left him with a weird twisted feeling in his gut, and the blood on his mouth somehow stung. The sensation was almost as bad as the metal thorn lodged in his muscles. The object had been loosened slightly, not cutting in as deep as before. That let some of those other sensations seep into his brain.

Such as how a knot moved into his throat when he ran his tongue over his teeth to snarl, and tasted blood again. Something about the memory of biting down on a limb kept him confined to snarling through the ropes at the remaining human, instead of trying to snap at her.

She was saying something; all he heard was syllables hissed and snapped together. Maybe it meant something like growling, from how she met his eyes.

"Wally."

He went still at the sounds; two sharp noises burrowed into his ears. He had the vague impression they were supposed to mean something.

"Wally!" The voice snapped out louder, piercing the jumble in his head.

_'A name.'_ The thought lingered, sticking out like the thorn in his leg-

Until a blur of motion snapped near his leg, and the thing twisting in him ripped free. He barely had time to yelp before it was gone. He growled for a moment, before going still.

He didn't have much room to snarl or snap anyway; not with the jumble his head had turned into. Meanwhile the human watched him, before a weird look crossed her face. Oddly decisive looking. The shard of silver in her hands danced in the air. It flicked drops of red, a few splashing him as the ropes parted, snapped clean through by the edge.

"So, Wally?" His ears unglued themselves from his head, the words making more sense.

_'Because that's my name.'_ His thoughts crackled to life, feeling more human. A shudder moved through his body, shooting his front legs out to scrabble at the ground and pull him upright.

He didn't tear at the ground with claws for long; fingers dug at the dirt, as Wally lurched onto shaky arms and inhaled. He'd managed to make it back to being human, and thinking like one.

Which probably meant he could talk, too.

"Ow, ow, ow- OW!" Were his first words.

Followed by a bewildered squeak when he realized how little was left of his shorts. Without any rope holding him down, he could at least sit up and cast around for the tattered ruins at his feet and yank them back on. Most of the seams had popped out to show case some underwear, but the important bits were intact.

"So, uh... thanks for not shooting me?" He said as he pulled them on, risking a look up at the huntress.

"It gets a lot harder to shoot someone when they're not wearing pants."

"...Very funny. Just be happy I managed to hang onto what's left. And if we find any clothes for sale, I'm going to just take what I can find."

He froze as a shriek tore through the air, ripping anymore smart remarks out of both their mouths.

"Okay...look, is it alright if we get a truce for now? At least until I save Rob-" he actually choked on that, and didn't meet her eye to eye. Instead he looked at the dirt, where there were still a few drops of blood scattered along the ground.

"Truce. You're not the only worried about him." She didn't extend a hand to help him up, but he could roll to his feet easy enough. He glanced back at her for a moment, before taking off towards the commotion at a run with her following right behind.

-o-o-o-

_'Keep going. Just keep going.'_ Robin ran that mantra through his head. Sweat beaded on his skin and stuck his bangs to his forehead, and Robin scrubbed his hand across his face to try and clean it.

Looking through his fingers he picked out a bulky shadow thrown along the tents. Human shaped, but just barely, and Robin could see the edges of the shadow squirming and trying to break into a different shape. A dry, raspy laugh jabbed at his ears, as Cameron fully stepped into view.

_'Time's up.'_ Robin thought and whispered, hoping that might coax the huntress or a friend to appear as well. Instead he picked out two shapes falling in left and right. Both were hunched over onto four legs and squarely placed the situation as going from bad to worse.

He could pull off one more dodge, Robin told himself. Try one more dash to buy just a few more seconds-

As he lurched to one side, his legs told him why that was such a bad idea, in painful detail. His balance joined in, cutting out as he gasped from the strain and spasms in his thigh. A second later he tasted dirt.

"Take the toys." Cameron snapped out, and before Robin could think about rolling away, something clamped teeth around his belt. When it wrenched away, he felt a line of pressure cut into his stomach before breaking. The belt went with it, torn away by one of the Terrors. He tried to grab at it, his fingers grasping empty air.

Cameron was a lot more successful with getting a grip. Even if he wasn't all that gentle about it. Robin grit his teeth as he counted out five points, all dug into his skin before hoisting him into the air. This time too far up and away from Cameron for Robin's feet to do any damage, as he feebly tried to kick out.

There was murder in Cameron's eyes, as his lips pulled back to show just how sharp his teeth had gotten. In the corners of Robin's vision, he could see the Terrors closing in as well. A second hand clapped around his throat in a crushing grip, as Robin fought for air.

"Real pain when you can't breath, huh? Be glad we can't find anymore of those stupid capsules, or we'd shove them down your throat." Cameron's snarl switched to a grin as Robin's breath rasped out, unable to form words. His vision was starting to go blurry, and his eyes rolled-

So he was staring over Cameron's shoulder when a trio of shapes darted out behind one of the stands. He saw one of them straighten up, and through the clouding that came from restricted oxygen, Robin thought he could pick out familiar blond hair.

_'Kaldur-?'_ He tried to wheeze, but only pulled off weak "Kh-" sound. It wasn't enough to get Cameron to turn around.

That quarrel that sunk into his shoulder, however, WAS enough to grab his attention. And send a shock through his arm, forcing his claws apart so Robin could drop between them. The world spun as Robin crashed to the ground, not even caring about the pain compared to finally getting air. He pulled breaths back into his oxygen starved lungs, and he tried to twist around and figure out where that arrow came from.

He got his answer when he spotted a long haired, blonde, figure, crossbow already drawn and trained on Cameron. The rival werewolf was hunched over, snarling as he tried to claw at the shaft and get it free. In the same motion he spun around to face his attacker, letting her see his face.

"Cam!?" The crossbow girl went shock still, still not seeing the other trio. Kaldur was carried by the other two, leading them to the darker portion of the grounds. With an ear pressed into the dirt, Robin could half hear the ground vibrating with footsteps from a pair of heavy, booted feet. He pushed himself onto his elbows and rolled a little away from Cameron when the next figure burst in.

It was the lead hunter who all the same, Robin actually found himself glad to see. If only because all his attention was on Cameron, and the Terrors; from the way the werewolves had gone still, they weren't expecting to see them. Or at least not in the form they were in.

The three werewolves and two humans stayed in a rigid, tensed circle; outside of it, Robin picked out Kaldur and the girls sticking to the shadows of a tent, moving slowly and trying not to draw attention to themselves.

_'So that's what he was up to?'_

"N-not a bad plan." Though Kaldur didn't preen from the compliment, like Robin would have. Instead he stared at where Robin lay, likely picking out how torn up he was.

"Robin," he hissed under his breath. "We need to move out, quickly."

"Can't-" he bit off the word with a groan. It figured that his brain would take seeing Kaldur as a sign that rescue had arrived, and it could turn off the adrenaline. His leg also decided that this was a good time to demonstrate again why running on it had been such a lousy idea.

Though he almost got a spark of adrenaline shooting through him, when another howl cut across the sky, full of rage, pain, and ready to visit that on anything that got in the howler's path.

"Well. I don't recall hearing that howl before." Came a new voice, and Robin got a few twinges nipping at his thigh when his muscles twitched. He tensed up to dodge, half expecting another smoke grenade or bolas to drop down on them.

But instead, his eyes picked out a familiar, white masked huntress who was looking straight past him and focused on the Terrors. The two were shifted to wolves, but still had their trademark spiky blond hair. Even the metal stayed stuck in their ears, providing a few more clues to their identities.

"So, is this what archer boy was trying to tell me about? YOU were already testing my patience with how you handled him." She kept her eyes square on the larger creature as she spoke, before tilting her mask towards the lead hunter.

"It's quite safe to say you've pushed it past the breaking point now. Does this mean our contract is null, now that we know we're dealing with wolves on both sides?"

"Y-you don't care about the money? Come on!" Cameron couldn't mask his voice as anything close to human.

The leader didn't respond to that. He looked over the three wolves, gauging each of them. Robin finally had a chance to notice how the hunter had lost some of his armor along the way, and what he had left hung half on him. It looked like he'd picked a fight with a grain thresher and barely gotten away from it, with a few new cuts to show for his troubles.

None of that was slowing him down, if the force behind his voice was anything to go by.

"I care about getting played. And I don't take offers from mutts, or the people that hire them." He'd already unsnapped a javelin from his belt as he spoke, the prongs springing out from either end. With a twist from his arm, he had it aimed right at Cameron.

"You're supposed to be one of Luthor's contacts. You don't play us, kid. You OR your boss." This, Robin decided, would be a really good time to leave, if he could just get his body to listen to him and start moving.

"Artemis!" The leader snapped out a name, and the girl from before straightened up. "Take out the first hits. I'll handle these."

"But... what about the people?"

"Collateral." If Robin stiffened up from that dismissal, Artemis did more. Her shoulders went rigid, her hands balled into fists so tight he swore he could her the crossbow straining from the pressure put on it.

"Hurry up! This stand off isn't going to last. Now are you going to shoot-?" The lead hunter didn't get a chance to find out what her answer would be, as something burst through the stands.

Judging by the way she was staring, Artemis must have seen a lot of things during her job, but a human hanging off a giant werewolf wasn't one of them. It was a novelty for Robin, too. Even if he could guess who the two were.

There weren't a lot of werewolves out there with white fur, red eyes, AND black haired boys that hung around them. Sometimes literally. The shape was unusual, though; he'd seen it maybe a handful of times with the League, and it never failed to stretch his eyes open. Megan had lost most of her human form, just retaining the 'walk on two legs and possess thumbs' qualifications. The new shape helped her move fast, though; fast enough to duck out and into an area where she could dodge.

"MEGAN, DOWN!" Kaldur shouted at the same time. Megan was already dropping and rolling along the ground, clutching Conner close so neither of them would be crushed or skewered by the javelin thrown at them. The shot whistled over her shoulder, only to thud into the chest of something equally pale. The new wolf materialized out of the gloom before collapsing with a snarl, its body shuddering as it tried to seal dozens of wounds.

"How many weres can you cram into one city?" The lead hunter spat out with the force of a swear. He turned to watch the new werewolf try and struggle to its feet, grabbing for another weapon-

Putting his back to Cameron and the Terrors. They leapt at him with a hushed growl, almost as silent as Kaldur when he hunted. At least until the black haired huntress caught their movements, and snapped her hands out. She'd given up on bolas, judging by those shards of silver that whispered through the air and embedded themselves in Cameron's arms and the Terror's sides. A few points stuck out of them, and Robin picked out a throwing star shape.

"Guys," he chocked out, hoping Kaldur could hear him. "Don't really want to stick around-"

"Yeah, same here. Getting way too crowded." A familiar voice muttered in his ear. He wasn't proud of the way he flinched from hearing Wally's voice. But when he turned his head, Wally wasn't looking all that proud, either. He stayed hunched low, and wasn't fully meeting Robin eye to eye. He'd managed to find some shirts in one of the vendor, with one advertising the festival pulled on.

"Hey. We... leaving now?" Wally echoed his words from the lockers, and Robin found himself nodding.

"Definitely leaving now. If I can get up." Wally already had a hand stretched out to help. Robin grit his teeth as Wally started to pull him up, only to find himself half off the ground and Wally frozen in place. Looking back to the fight, he realized the blonde huntress was still standing apart from the melee and had her eyes and crossbow on them.

Wally stayed tensed over Robin, eyes on that crossbow and waiting to see if she was going to bring it into play. Her finger twitched on the trigger... before she took a deep breath and shut her eyes. As she did so, her hand relaxed and let the weapon fall to her side, as she took several long strides for the two.

"Come on; the fight isn't going to last forever."

Across from them, one of the Terrors squealed and pawed at its face; when the wind shifted Robin picked out faint whiff of pepper that left his eyes watering. He didn't want to think of what it would be like to get a fateful of that with sharpened senses.

"Wait- So you're not going to shoot us?"

"Not my plan right now. I don't... I don't shoot people." And her voice tightened as she said that, suggesting that she'd just figured out her leader had no such compunctions.

"Lawrence can have his professional pride." She spat the word out. "Jade can go along with it if she wants. I don't want anything else to do with it. So come on, get up on your feet."

She didn't wait for Robin to agree, taking his other arm over her shoulders and pulling him up. He wanted to complain when Wally took his other side to help him walk. A shriek from one of the werewolves made him decide against that, and focus on getting away. He still couldn't keep from glancing back, to see that the big pale wolf had lurched back to its feet.

Before it had a chance to snap, the once called Jade threw something around its jaws, as Lawrence plucked another knife out. He lunged for the legs, which already looked bloody and weakened. Robin thought he could see the Cameron trying to yank his wolves away from the fight-

"Regroup and run." Kaldur's voice reached his ears, pitched low. At least Robin wasn't the only one who needed help, as he watched Kaldur get carried by Zee and Raquel.

-o-o-o-

"You holding up?" Raquel whispered. The fight still raged loud enough to drown out her voice for all but the most attentive ears, and Kaldur felt how much she was shaking.

"Well enough." All he really needed help with was keeping his balance. The burning sensation from the silver was mostly drowned out, and even his heart beat had dropped back to a manageable level after leading Lawrence to the fight.

_'That worked out well enough.'_ He had room to think. A soft lull had worked its way back into his thoughts, letting him think without feeling feverish. He already knew who he could thank for that.

A white, four legged figure scrambled ahead, hunched low to the ground. The screams from the fight spurred Megan on, well ahead of everyone... except for Conner. He still kept a hand on her, partly to keep his own balance. Though as they took more steps, he had to stand more on his own, as Megan shed her excess size and slimmed down to a sleeker four legged version.

Relief washed over Kaldur when he saw the truck was still standing. With everything that had happened, seeing it upright and with all four wheels was nothing short of amazing... particularly when one considered the rest of the lot.

Most of the cars were gone, and he had an answer to why the police response never came, several yards away.

"I'm uncertain how this Jade managed to upturn several police cars."

"Smoke screen to start with, I'm guessing. Maybe some carefully placed explosives... And those Terror things back there might have given her a hand, while she wasn't looking." The huntress, Artemis rasped that out from where she carried Robin. Kaldur bit back a hiss as Raquel's hand tightened around him.

"We're alright," he whispered to her. "If she wanted to attack us, plenty of prime opportunities have already slipped by."

"Right... I guess so. And if that's the get away ride, I'm not complaining. As long as it gets us out."

"Dibs on a backseat? I could... I could try to fix some people up." Zatanna piped up, glancing over the others and taking in the various hurts. Kaldur just had enough time to nod, touching his own wound.

"Raquel, can you manage a truck-?"

"That is so unfair that the new girl gets to drive." Wally grumbled, but still hauled himself into the passenger sheet, claiming that as others jumped into the truck.

-o-o-o-

_'So. You're in a truck with a bunch of werewolves and a wizard. Or whatever you call a girl magician.'_ Artemis shook her head as her thoughts wandered. _'Left your family behind, shot your former informant, and decided not to kill anyone after breaking your contract. This has been an interesting night so far.'_

The truck bounced along, and Artemis suspected that the girl at the wheel kept half an eye on Artemis, and half an eye on the road. Considering that just a few hours ago, Artemis and her family had been trying to slice up her friends, Artemis wasn't sure she blamed the girl.

_'Raquel.'_ Now she finally had a name to put to that face.

Her hands at least stayed steady, as she wound gauze around the leg of the sunglasses boy. Robin, she'd heard the others call him.

Whatever he wanted to be called, this was a lot better than watching someone get their leg amputated. The only use her personal knife had gotten was cutting the cloth off his leg so they could get to his injury. His leg had already lost some of the punctures, thanks to the raven haired girl, Zatanna, sitting nearby.

She had her hands on the leader of the group, murmuring something as a soft light coated her hands and sunk into his exposed skin. The cut along his chest responded by slowly sealing itself up.

Nearby they had two final patients. The boy called Conner had already shucked his shirt, keeping a hand over a puncture in his shoulder with one hand. The other hand kept a grip on his shirt, and Artemis wondered over why he held it so close to familiar white wolf.

She got her answer a second later as the wolf started to squirm and twist, and Artemis snatched her gaze away when she saw the fur dissolving, and her limbs stretched into something less lupine.

Instead of watching, she shot a gaze around at the boys in the back, to make sure they had their eyes away, too. By the time she looked back to Conner to make sure he had his gaze averted, the she-wolf was back to being a familiar, freckle-faced girl pulling on a black t-shirt with a soft 'thanks' to Conner.

"It's a nice shirt, too." She whispered, and Artemis tried not to snort over that. Kaldur just shook his head.

"You didn't need to force that; we could communicate well enough."

"Yeah, but..." She glanced over at Artemis, right as her hands finished tying the bandages around Robin.

"...Fair enough." Kaldur lay back against the side of the truck, shutting his eyes. "if you wish to update her, feel free."

"Thanks. And don't worry, the cuts look worse than they actually are. I guess we all got lucky, if we're healing up this well." And if they stayed lucky, maybe magic also healed curses. Artemis decided not to voice that out loud, though.

"So... hello?" The red head was thankfully looking less pale and weak from blood loss, compared to their first meeting. True to her words, she was healing up well enough. She wasn't even staining the borrowed shirt pulling double duty as a short dress.

"...Hey," Artemis tried, still wondering why the girl needed to talk to her. "So, you and your friends aren't going to eat me, and I'm feeling pretty grateful for that... are you going to turn me over to the police instead?"

"Actually," she had gone still at the mention of using big sharp teeth, and looked sick at the suggestion. "I was talking to Kaldur,"

_'Somehow. Is that some werewolf superpower or something?'_ Apparently it didn't work on people though, as the girl continued blithely.

"About how you're a hunter. And we know other hunters that are... sort of like you? I mean that they're nice."

"You think I'M nice?"

"You didn't kill any of us." The girl pointed out, and Artemis had to shake her head.

"Not sure if I can argue with that... though you might want to narrow your definition of the word a little more in the future. But thanks, I guess?"

"So what are you going to do now? Do you think... if we show you to the rest of the League and some new teachers, that you'll stay around?" It was then that Artemis finally picked out the note in the girl's voice; tentative, but friendly. She was actually trying to make friends.

"...You can call me Artemis." She decided to do one better than that. "How about you?"

"Me? I'm M'gann- I mean, I'm usually called Megan, but I kind of want to try going with M'gann now. It's... it's good to try new things sometimes, right? And I just get the feeling that a new name might help."

"Maybe." Artemis offered. "I guess I'd be interested in sticking around and seeing if that's true."


	11. Balancing Act

**Chapter 11: Balancing Act**

Luthor pinched at the bridge of his nose, regarding the tattered group of young wolves. The three had barged into his office, shouting about backstabbing hunters, interrupting a meeting with his associates, and generally making a mess of things. It was enough to make him regret allowing them access to the upper levels.

He could tolerate blood on the tile and carpet, but only up to a point. The Crocks had already shortened that particular strand of patience. The three teenagers weren't helping with that, given how much blood and mud they insisted on trailing across the floors.

His two business associates took very little notice of the mess however, instead listening to the teens with carefully composed expressions.

"But we'll show them." The leader of the trio, Cameron, was still promising threats. "We'll show what happens, once we get our strength back. That's why we came here, to tell you everything."

_'Yes, and you were in such a hurry that you had to forgo wiping your feet on the matt.'_ Luthor decided not to voice that particular thought. It wouldn't do to interrupt the ongoing conversation.

"And you've shared everything," one of Luthor's associates stepped forward to lead the group, his voice grave and serious. It matched how carefully groomed his hair and mustache was kept, the gray in his hair adding to an imposing look. Daunting appearance aside, he still gave the trio his full, piercing attention.

The more muscled boy of the group, Tommy, managed a nod to confirm. He and his sister both looked equally beaten down, all the fight taken out of them for now. It made them look diminished, next to the third partner in Luthor's group.

The last man watched the youngsters from underneath one of the pale scars cut across his face. The other two lines ran across his eye, and over his lips which stayed fixed in a knowing smile.

Luthor refrained from sighing as he punched in a call for an elevator. When the doors opened he took the lead and escorted the entire group inside. It wasn't much of a report, and this trio had proved to be a disappointment more often than not.

"Then you should rest now; we've prepared a safe place for you." They didn't catch the cold edge in Luthor's voice, probably too tired from their own blood loss. The elevator hummed as they plunged downward, Luthor and his two business partners standing straight and forming a triangle around the young wolves. When the doors opened, Luthor himself led the way. They moved through the halls of a sublevel in the Lex Corp building, all of them stainless white and carefully illuminated every few feet.

At the end of the hallway, a door slid open with a low hiss, showing a sterile room. Clearly not the lavish suite the pack was expecting, as they paused. They slowly took in how the room was lined with lab equipment and three stainless steel tables. There were even a few vents for piping in gas, in case a sedative was needed.

The trio didn't have time to run or for the realization to click fully into place. Alarm hadn't even fully formed on their faces, before a heavy hand grabbed Cameron by the neck.

"Well, no point in postponing this." Luthor pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "Savage, if you would be good enough to finish this business."

Savage's eyes only gave the slightest, satisfied glint as he threw Cameron into the chamber. His fist thudded into the Terror boy, who doubled over with a gasp before getting shoved through as well. The Tuppence girl didn't get a chance to scream or snap her teeth at Savage before his fingers tore across her shoulder and sent her into a disorienting spin. Another hand between her shoulder blades pushed her into the room as the door slammed shut, a sheet of solid steel.

The door held up admirably when pounding started on the other side. Luthor allowed himself a small, private smile; the reinforced doors had been a good use of resources after all. His voice stayed carefully neutral as he brought a cell phone up to his ear, the reception thankfully strong, even with their distance underground.

"Security. Begin pumping sedatives into cell E-16." Results were swift, with a low hissing moving through the walls.

"A shame it came to this." Luthor shook his head, still watching the door.

"They were failing too often, and came scurrying to us with their tails between their legs." Savage's voice was a low rumble in his throat. "I don't require whelps tying us down."

"I don't like seeing assets wasted." Luthor replied, levelly enough. "But I don't enjoy having my resources drained, either."

"They will have enough of a purpose, still." Savage continued as the pounding on the door decreased, becoming more feeble. "Your scientists have been requesting more subjects to study, correct?"

"True enough. Still, gentlemen. I believe we still have unfinished business. Might I suggest that we move to more relaxed surroundings, to continue?" Vandal gave no response; Luthor could count on him to remain indifferent wherever he was. No matter if it was in the middle of the Rocky Mountains or the best accommodations in Denver. Ra's, on the other hand, was more amiable to the suggestion, and gave a nod; slight, but with clear intent, and which helped Luthor turn them back to the elevator and punch in the number for a suite floor.

Midway up, his phone went back to ringing. He already had a guess on who it was even before the caller ID showed the name "Queen."

"Luthor. I understand some of mine turned up on your doorstep." A low voice slid into his ears, the long distance call leeching only a little of the authority behind it. "But I trust protocol ran its course?"

"Yes. The matter has already been resolved." Queen's response was a sigh.

"This has been a disappointment all around. I expected better from my children than such failure."

"There's always a few substandard samples produced, even in a good batch. No one doubts your contributions, madam. Your bite has still proven to be the most stable at turning new wolves. My colleagues still have sadly not determined how to keep their own creatures from burning out too quickly... assuming the bite takes hold at all."

"You can be very kind with your words, when you chose." Maybe he couldn't see a thin smile on her lips, but he could imagine it. "Still, I hope we are forming plans on how to recoup from this loss."

"Patience. I just ask for that." His answer was a murmured, "Agreed. I understand you're meeting with those colleagues in question; I won't tie you down in that case."

Just like that, the call ended. Luthor suspected she'd have her own ways of securing a report of their meeting, just like she'd determined what happened to her thralls.

"What about Simon? He's been well broken, and I doubt he can regenerate what he's lost. The Crocks have already used him to make their point." Ra's spoke in a way that suggested getting a person and their fingers delivered separately was a common occurrence. Then again, Luthor himself was unfamiliar with customs from hundreds of years ago, so that may well have been a common way to announce that a contract had been terminated.

"As Queen said, and I suspect you overheard." Even if his colleague's ears remained in a human shape, their hearing was likely impeccable. "We see about recouping from the loss. Thankfully, there are plenty of candidates to work on."

The doors opened with a gentle chime as Luthor spoke, leaving them with a short walk.

Reliable as ever, Mercy had prepared the fireplace, delivered refreshments, and stood by the doors while awaiting further instruction. The others took their seats, barely noticing his assistant and giving only slightly more mind to the view of night time Denver from hundreds of floors up.

"Now, we need to turn our attention to that issue of new recruits. Namely we have the young wolves that are still running wild... and have proven to be stronger then some of our own, but still won't join. I worry the League will be poisoning their minds beyond salvage, if left alone for much longer." Just the slightest, briefest show of teeth in response to Luthor's words. Even as a human, Savage's canines were still noticeable. He hid that display just as quickly, taking a drink.

"Proxies have failed to work. So the wisest choice for us is to force the issue." Ra's leaned forward as he spoke. "And favor the direct approach. Give my own forces a few days to maneuver and observe, and I will have a plan of attack."

"Appreciated," Luthor raised his own glass, the red wine in it swirling and catching the light. "I could give you several weeks if needed. But if I may add to that... I would like to be included in this plan of attack, and when it is time to carry it out."

"You usually prefer to avoid the more bloody parts of our business." Savage cut in.

"Usually," Luthor agreed. "But I have a special interest in these young ones... and though I'm sure I don't need to remind you, I'm well prepared to deal with violence, if such things become necessary." Mercy shifted at his voice, just tilting her head slightly, enough for the firelight to catch the gold in her eyes.

"What about the rogue? Our newest recruit has strength; we've seen that much in him and his pup... but he's turning into a wild factor." Ra's cautioned. "That distraction he caused wasn't part of the plans."

"He's looking out for his own investments." Luthor countered. "With all the effort he's put into the boy, I doubt he wanted to see it undone because a hunter got overzealous and forgot about part of his task. That's why we put him and Queen out there on surveillance in the first place, to ensure nothing like that happened."

"And to secure the targets, which I noticed they didn't do. All we've gained so far is a few weak links weeded out." Savage rasped.

"You're used to thinking in the long term, correct? We still moved a few steps forward in cultivating the right mindset and form. Though it may soon be time to make more decisive moves."

Savage set his glass down, flexing his fingers. "I have a pawn to bring into play as well... if we encounter another setback. It may be time to employ a second approach."

"Turn him over to Queen for a time." Luthor advised. He'd seen the boy brought into the tower, as one of the few things their former young recruits had done well. True, he hadn't been moving much, and likely wouldn't regain motion or consciousness for some time, if Savage carried out his plan. "She can work on sculpting him into the tool you need. And in the meantime, there's work to be done. When we make our first venture, consider bringing Klarion, and the Brain. You might benefit from some extra fire power."

"Not lending us your own?"

"If you want weapons, you can have them." Savage's lips quirked up in a way to show that plainly wasn't needed. "But Mercy and I will have our own tasks to attend to. So gentlemen, we appear to be in agreement on how to continue. Shall we begin our preparations?"

-o-o-o-

Robin eased a little more weight onto his leg, satisfied with how it was mending. A few days gave him time to shrug off any left over pain, and work on walking around.

Plus, he could finally provide a tour for some of the newest teammates.

"So, this is what you call home?" Zatanna glanced around as she spoke, the tilt of her head showing she was still trying to decide how she felt about living in a cave.

"Conner and M'gann," Robin worked over the different name, still waiting for it fall naturally on his tongue. But they'd gotten used to Robin, so he guessed that 'M'gann' would eventually come easy as well.

"They call it home. I think Artemis was ready to call it home, too... but Oliver and Dinah are okay with setting her up with a place. It works just as well; gives us more space when it comes to a common area. Or a garage." He looked over to the cave entrance where the old Toyota had been wheeled in right outside. The car was now partially disassembled. Conner was leaning over it, muttering something under his breath, while Kaldur stood close by.

"The rest of us... actually, we can't really settle on whether it should be a cave, a base, or a hole in the wall."

"For the record, it's a base!" Wally called out from where he was resting on a chair. His cheer sounded a little strained in Robin's ears, but at least he was making an attempt. Several days was a long time to carry regret, at least by Wally's standards. "And hey, shouldn't you help Kaldur and Conner with the truck? You've got some basic mechanic skills."

"Key word being 'basic.' And they're handling it alright so far." Besides that, walking around had a little more appeal then leaning over an engine or trying to buff out dents in a truck chassis.

"Well enough. We might be able to mend it." Kaldur glanced up, looking over the new group with a thoughtful light in his eyes. "Though we could use another pair of hands-"

"I can help with that." Artemis spoke up from her corner of the cavern, looking almost relieved that Kaldur had called for help.

"Yeah? What do you know about cars?" Wally quipped... only for Artemis to give him a smirk and reply of "Hotwiring."

Along with a look that dared him to ask how she'd learned that. He somehow managed not to rise to the bait, even though he gave a disgruntled snort. He sunk back down as Artemis crossed over to the cave entrance in a few long strides.

"Alright boys, just tell me what to hold and we'll be fine. Though I'm guessing the tank will be back on its wheels soon enough."

'Soon enough' turned out to be an hour. But once the ignition key finally turned, the truck had a good loud growl in the engine, stronger than before. Robin wouldn't be surprised if it could shrug off a few more explosions now... but decided not to mention it out loud, to try and avoid tempting fate.

"Nice work on the repairs. Also, it's good to see that you're all together. That saves us time on gathering you up." Conner, Artemis, and Kaldur pulled themselves away from the engine, while Robin and the others were already turning towards the voice. Two new figures had worked their way up the slope, and stood at the entrance of the cave. One was a familiar man from the League lodge, the other a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and was shrugging off a blue denim jacket.

"Miss… miss Dinah Lance, and uncle John? Gathering us up for what?" M'gann was already on her feet, looking between the two.

"Training. We already saw that things could get tougher. If you're going to be involved... or keep getting dragged into these situations, we need to make sure you're a match for it. The entire League talked it out, and came to a decision; I'll be acting as your sparring and combat instructor. And John," She nodded to the man standing next to her. "Decided to dedicate some time specifically to you, Megan. It sounds like you need some help with your wolf, and he has the experience needed for that."

M'gann's eyes were stretched wide, and it took her lips a few movements before she could actually speak. "You… you really want to train me?"

"If you'll let me, and are comfortable with the arrangement." John's answer was M'gann all but vaulting over the sofa and running right for him. Robin just caught an enthusiastic "YES!" as she tugged at his arm.

Dinah's response was small smile and crinkling around her eyes, before turning to the others.

"Zatanna, you should expect a call from your father at around seven. And Wally-"

"Um, just a second before we start this training stuff? I need to get something. Rob, got a minute?" Robin blinked over Wally's sudden question, too surprised to do anything but nod. Robin let Wally lead him a little away from the common room, over to the kitchen. It wasn't a huge departure; they could still see Dinah speaking to the girls and Kaldur and Conner coming over to listen in. But there was still a little distance, and with that came some privacy.

"What gives, Wally?" Instead of answering right away, Wally picked out a bag containing something starchy and dusted with cheese, tore it open, and held it out so Robin could take a few snacks.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't of put this off, but... but they're right. Things are getting tougher." Wally kept his voice low.

"What's gotten into you?" Robin fished out one snack, to be polite.

"Just that I've had a few days to think. You know what a good second is supposed to be?" Wally must not have been expecting an answer from Robin, as he only paused to take in a deep breath, sigh it out, and continue. "Barry taught me all about that, once I had the first change. If you're doing the job of a second, it means you're helping your friends. Not just posturing, definitely not lashing out-"

"You took a silver shank to the butt. I don't really blame you."

"Dude. It was my hip, NOT my butt. Not anywhere CLOSE to my butt." Wally cut in, just a LITTLE flustered sounding. He shook his head before grabbing a handful of snacks for himself. "Look... what I'm saying is that even if I like the idea of being Kaldur's second, I don't feel cut out for it right now. I need to step back... and even though you can be a real brat sometimes, you're a good fit for the job."

"Are you seriously-?" Wally crunched at his portion while Robin tried to process that. "You're okay with ME taking over?"

"Mmph. I need some time to figure stuff out. Get my head in the right place. And I can do that if you're the one who fills in my spot." Wally wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, setting the bag aside to look Robin eye to eye.

"Only IF you think you can handle it, though. You sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah; don't stress about it. There's a full moon in what, two days? I'm not feeling the need to spike through puberty with sudden growth spurts and hair. I don't think anything is going to happen."

"I hope you're right." A worried look tugged at Wally's face, which Robin tried to cut off.

"Hey; magic healing mojo, remember? Plus, I'll stick with the League, have them on hand just in case. You and the others can do the pizza-nachos hunt around the lodge territory instead of the usual turf. We've got damage control running now."

"Just hope that's enough." He sighed, shaking his head. "This still feels messed up. But did I make it clear enough? That I trust you with this?"

"Yeah." Robin murmured, and held a hand out to shake on it. He didn't even mind that there was some cheese dust on Wally's fingers, since his grip was good. "Clear enough."

-o-o-o-

John led M'gann out of the cave and up the mountain slope, where the last few rays of September sun warmed the air. He kept a long, striding pace, barely looking winded from the hike. Looking at him, at ease in his business clothes and at home in the wilderness, it was easier to guess at him being a wolf like her. Though unlike M'gann, he was much more comfortable in his skin. More in control.

"So... you know what happened to me? A-and the others?" M'gann asked, following as close to him as possible. They were gaining enough altitude that she could look out and see the foothills turning to normal hills, and then smoothing out into plains.

"In portions." John kept moving, until his eyes settled on a collection of rocks up near the ridge. He nodded towards them, picking one out as a seat and motioning for M'gann to sit down as well. "Some of it, I heard through my colleagues, from what their own protégés told them about the events. And some of it is guess work."

M'gann brushed her hair back behind her ears as she sat. A cool breeze moved down from the mountains, as a reminder that summer was fading out.

"I'm here to help you understand, as best as I can... and I'm sorry I did not do so sooner. I didn't think that we were so alike." M'gann shook her head, wondering if the breeze had somehow garbled his words.

"What did you just- how are we alike? You're so much more controlled and calm, and... comfortable with all this."

"I have experience, but that does not make me infallible. I should have guessed that we'd carry similar abilities. That we can sometimes speak and hear, even without a human tongue being used." John watched her carefully as he spoke, and must have seen how wide her eyes went at his description.

"Megan... that ability you have is valued, where it shows up. I have a small trace of it myself, and it has been useful to the League in too many situations to count."

"I kind of thought it was more... weird than anything else. Along with the whole changing into a monster thing." She murmured, but kept her voice hushed so John would continue.

"Tell me if this is familiar; have you ever felt your wolf, or your instincts trying to go out of control? Or almost lost yourself during a change?" She gave the smallest nod. "Yet, that 'almost' is the key thing. I would guess that there was something holding you back from that abyss. Maybe you couldn't say what exactly; just whispers of something, but it was enough."

"It's what keeps us from going to that extreme. It helps us remember our humanity, and keeps our thoughts clear. You are an anchor to your friends. When they begin to lose themselves, they have you. And in turn, you can turn to them. As long as you have that grip on your humanity, you aren't anything like a monster. And you shouldn't be afraid of yourself."

She'd heard words like that before, but from someone else. When she closed her eyes, she could easily picture bright blue eyes looking back at her.

_'Conner.'_ At the name a thread of warmth moved from her head and into her chest. Her muscles all relaxed as her breath deepened, and a smile crept across her face.

"You appear to already have a grasp for calming yourself." Her uncle's voice chuckled in M'gann's ears, and that warmth switched to a hot burn across her face.

"It is alright; if you have an anchor to help you focus, then all the better. Use that as the branching point to keep yourself centered. Keep calm, don't be afraid of yourself, and remember,"

_"You keep your humanity, no matter what shape you are in."_ Her fingers twitched, remembering five warm points. M'gann dipped her head forward in a nod.

"I think... actually, I know I'd like to learn more."

"Then we can begin with some meditation exercises, to help teach you how to center yourself." M'gann kept her eyes shut, allowing John to lead her on with both his physical and mental voice.

-o-o-o-

Zatanna curled up on a borrowed kitchen chair, just sheltered inside of the cave mouth. It was the right spot to wait for her own phone call and watch. She leaned back, keeping an eye on the pairs of her friends sparring, and wondered if she could pick up anything just by observing long enough.

At the moment, all she saw was how fast Kaldur and Wally moved together; neither boy managed to get a hit in, each punch or kick getting blocked or turned aside. Robin and Raquel moved more slowly, with Raquel avoiding any hits to Robin's leg; the consideration warmed Zatanna's heart.

Conner was the only one who wasn't getting special training from anyone, instead staying up to his elbows in truck work. Zatanna's lips twitched down as she watched him loom over the engine, all of his focus put into the machine.

_'Well, if it keeps him happy.'_ Apparently being from Smallville and the Kent's farm made him good with machines, and she could half imagine him spending similar amounts of care on a tractor engine.

As for Artemis, she was getting special attention from Dinah in the form of a personal, hands on sparring instructor. Zatanna watched Artemis make a few strikes at the air, before pausing under Dinah's instructions. She'd walk around Artemis, adjusting her stance, or raising or lowering her arms to tighten her guard before telling Artemis to continue.

It all looked exhausting, but Zatanna almost wished she was out there too. At least it looked more fun than waiting for a phone call. Less stressful too, considering she still didn't know what all this conversation would involve.

But right at seven, the call came in. Her phone jingled with a mellow ringtone reserved for family calls as Zatanna plucked the cell phone up, cradling it next to her ear as she hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Zatanna." Right away she knew there was a problem. He didn't begin a phone conversation with her name unless she was well and truly in trouble. "I understand you've been-"

"Not getting into anything that I couldn't get myself out of!" She jumped in to assure him, before he could really get to scolding. Her words were just as quick as a punch Wally threw out. "Besides, it's good to learn about things, right? That's all I've been doing, really. Investigating and learning."

That cued some sputtering from her father, while Kaldur twisted away from the blow and let Wally stumble past him. He didn't let up, darting towards Wally as the red head scrambled to find his feet. Zatanna took a deep breath and let the words keep coming.

"So, Dad? I've done my reading and those investigations, and I've got a pretty good guess on how things work."

_'Just go for it. Be direct.'_

"Are you actually traveling around as a wizard?"

Her dad stopped sputtering at that question, as Wally regained his feet, blocked a strike, and gained the offense.

"I- ah, magician is the preferred term. But... yes, that's what a lot of my business entails. Sometimes my compatriots need extra help, and I don't like saying no where my skills are needed."

He cleared his throat, and his voice took on a sterner tone.

"Young lady, that does NOT mean I approve of you going behind my back and delving into things. You could have been seriously hurt!"

"I wasn't planning on it, though. I was... mostly careful. And knowing there was something secret just made me want to find out even more."

_'Why did you keep this a secret from me?'_ Was it out of some misguided attempt to protect her? Zatanna felt the corner of her eye twitch at that thought; that sounded like the most likely theory already.

It wouldn't surprise her if Giovanni had some spell to tell what was on her mind, or the face she was making. He let his breath out in a slow sigh, and she could imagine him shaking his head.

"Ideally, I didn't want you to learn of this until later." Much later, probably.

"Dad. I'm in high school now, and a week ago I learned that some of my friends are werewolves. AND what most of your out of town business involves. I think I'm more than ready to know about this."

Her answer was a pause, filled with people scrambling over dirt and grass as the trainees dodged and weaved. Kaldur and Wally had broken apart, regaining their breath. Finally, Wally held up a hand to show he needed a little more time to catch his breath. Probably still recovering from that silver; either way, the match went to Kaldur.

"...Do you remember the bookshelf above the fireplace, in our study?" Giovanni blindsided her with that question, and all she could do was stammer out a "Y-yes?"

"The books on Gévaudan are bunched towards the middle. If you take them out, you should be able to find a compartment hidden behind them. That contains more vital reading."

A phone conversation was so much better than an in-person talk after all, Zatanna decided. Her father couldn't see just how wide her eyes had gotten, or how she was hiding a grin behind her hand.

"Are you... do you really have a magic book?"

"The proper term is grimoire, but yes. If you absolutely plan on continuing this, you should be well educated... and well armed."

"I'll do it!" She squeaked, prompting Conner to almost hit his head on the raised Toyota hood. Instead he gave a grumble, as Zatanna tried to cover her outburst with a cough and compose her voice. "I-I mean I'll gladly read everything you want me to. The next time you call, I'll have half the book read and memorized."

"I wouldn't mind it if you took things a little slower. But your enthusiasm is appreciated." Her poor dad sounded half defeated, but at least he wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

Zatanna worked on wrapping up the conversation with her father, ending with a small 'love you' before hanging up. By then the sparring had finished, save for a few stretches Dinah was putting the group through. And with a soft shuffling noise, John and M'gann were working their way back down the slope.

As she tucked the phone back in her pant's pocket, Zatanna decided that her father didn't strictly need to know that she was already planning a slumber party with M'gann and the other girls. She could still see about obtaining that book for some before bed reading, either way.


	12. Unearthed

**Chapter 12: Unearthed**

This wasn't how Artemis was used to spending full moon nights. Relaxing on a sofa and looking over books and out a window at the night sky was foreign, compared to being jammed up somewhere and getting ready to shoot.

_'On the other hand, there's nothing trying to tear me to shreds, and there's pizza at the end of this evening. Guess that's an okay change.'_

She took her eyes away from the windows and glanced around inside. Maybe the interior wasn't the same level of refinement Lex Luthor offered, but the company was a lot better than him... or Lawrence.

Dinah Lance was a familiar face, along with John Jones. The others, she was still getting used to. From the occasional glances she got, it was a mutual feeling.

_'Better than getting interrogated non-stop, though.'_ She didn't doubt that there was some form of testing going on, but so far it was in a non-hostile environment. One that also provided soda, even if the main meal remained off limits until the others came back.

A howl drifted in from somewhere outside, putting goose bumps on her arms. A few heads turned towards the windows, and the porch where Conner stood watch outdoors. But even Artemis could tell it wasn't a distress call. Someone was using their voice just because they could; probably Wally.

"Artemis? If you have a moment, I have something I need to ask you about." Dinah's voice pushed the sounds out of her ears, and Artemis tried not to twitch or scowl over the question. Questions were still something she was getting used, even after telling the adults a little about her past.

"Are you familiar with a boy- a teen named Roy? Tall, red hair... a little on the abrasive side." Dinah's eyes moved over to where a blond man stood, in conversation with Wally's mentor. "We haven't seen Roy for weeks now, and Ollie is starting to get worried."

"No, sorry. At least... not since he stopped my-" her old family. She felt the words turn into a lump in her throat, and thankfully Dinah held up a hand to halt that conversation.

"Don't worry over it too much. He's had some alone time before, sometimes for even longer than this. It just doesn't keep us from getting worried."

Off to the side, Robin sat half curled in one of the armchairs, Zatanna and Raquel close by. He thumbed through a book, all but melted into the cushions. His skin looked paler than usual, but Artemis wondered if it was just a trick of the light. The only thing that made her tense was when he rubbed at his thigh, like he was trying to massage out an ache.

But that was it; no shaking, no fever. When the rest of the group arrived at the porch from their hunt, (all clothed, thankfully) he looked up from his book and flashed everyone a grin that practically screamed 'told you so.'

The way he wobbled when he stood up was a little less convincing, but he still managed to walk. Raquel still reached the sliding glass door first, opening it up for three tired werewolves and one human.

"See? Nothing to worry about." The person Robin introduced as his foster father, Bruce, only gave a nod to that. Still looking solemn, but then Artemis wasn't sure if he had any other expressions. The rest of the mentors relaxed as well, and Dinah even rested a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Looks like things went well tonight. Good job on keeping it together." She whispered to Artemis. "It takes a little getting used to, but you're doing alright."

Kaldur, Wally, and M'gann all filtered in, still catching their breath. Kaldur was the only one who didn't keep his eyes completely on the food laid out on the counters, instead meeting the adults eye to eye and giving a nod; everything must have gone okay with them, too.

"Alright guys; mission successful." Barry smiled as he looked around. "And given that we're all under the same roof, most of us are calling it a night. Make sure you don't break the curfew too badly."

"That should be avoidable." Kaldur answered, briefly putting a hand on Robin's shoulders and leading him to the kitchen. That must have been enough; John, Dinah, Bruce and Ollie all took their leave. Looking back at her group, Artemis noticed that Conner was scanning their faces, but looked frustrated over what he saw.

_'Missing someone?'_ She almost asked, before the first dish was handed out to Robin by an insistent Kaldur.

"I'll be fine-"

"But you should eat. I seem to recall you being too nervous to manage much in the way of dinner, earlier."

Artemis moved for the kitchen counters as well, settling into line. She carefully tilted her head to look over her shoulder, breathing out when she saw the bottom level was truly empty. The second floor was quiet as well, showing the League was truthful about retiring.

"Okay guys... coast is clear. So what's going on where you need an entire study to yourselves?"

"Research. And a meeting of our own." Robin kept his voice low before taking a bite.

The whole group moved their meals to the living room, (and probably breaking a few rules about where they were supposed to eat) Zatanna balancing her plate in one hand with a laptop in another. She plunked it down on the center of a coffee table, before chiming in.

"My suggestion, partly. I've uncovered some things, but there's still a lot that we don't know about."

"Hold up a second and humor the new kid. Don't know about WHAT exactly?"

"About the League." Zatanna answered. "They've been helpful and everything, but I've got some suspicions. When I asked Kaldur about it, he agreed; they've got to be planning something. All our parents..."

For just a heart beat, her eyes skipped over to Robin as she added, "Or our guardians have some connection. And they keep having one reason or another to leave for a while. We've already confirmed that my dad's a magician."

"My uncle's a werewolf." Wally added. "And the Queen's are fighters, even if they're human. And they're on good terms with a bunch of wolves."

Personally, Artemis was still coming to grips on that being possible. But she said nothing, listening as the others listed off more facts.

"Orin has been a steadfast mentor for me, and seems experienced. He's clearly determined how to master his wolf."

"Same with my uncle," M'gann nodded, before giving Conner a careful look.

"I don't know what's going on with my dad, just that he's involved too. If I can't figure out how exactly, I want to know WHY."

"And I bet we can find out." Robin had a grin plastered all over his face as he lifted up a USB stick, and Artemis wondered if it wasn't too late to plead fatigue and just go to bed.

_'So much for escaping a stressful situation. Out of one fire and into another.'_ Yet her lips were still twitching into a smile; maybe Robin's grin was just infectious. Still, she didn't feel that bad about the trade she'd made, just then.

"Bruce has been out of the lodge a lot lately. Sometimes in a hurry to go out on business, so he forgets to secure all the flash drives or store them away. And it's been getting a lot easier for me to walk around and see if there's anything to borrow."

"Dude. You really keep pushing your luck with him." Wally shook his head... but there was a clear smile on his face as he looked over the object.

"He said to keep up with my studies. I'm just making the League a personal study right now; can't object to that, right? So, are we going to take a look?" Since no one tried to interrupt him, Robin took that as a sign to plug the USB into the laptop and start digging through the files. They flickered up one at a time, filling the screen with documents and images.

Spreadsheets of finances cluttered one corner of the screen, Artemis catching notes on different funds. On another portion of the computer were articles scanned in or saved, detailing different events put forth by the Wayne foundation in the form of new parks or charity. Artemis was already picking out familiar faces in some of those photos, when Robin shook his head.

"This is... wow. There's playing long term, and then there's this. They've been working for the last decade, before Bruce even took me in and any of us got our start. Funds, projects... they're obviously building good will-"

"But for what purpose?" Kaldur murmured, leaning forward.

"I doubt it's for anything bad. That was the territory of our last employer." Artemis cut in, frowning as she looked over the data. "But it does seem sort of... like a preparation. They're laying the foundation down for something."

"I think I've got an idea." Conner moved closer to the screen, eyes narrowed as he looked between it and Robin.

"We know they're all involved with something. And a chunk of them are werewolves... or could be. Either way they all know there's things other than humans wandering around." He scowled at the clipping of an article from the Denver Post, with credit given to Clark Kent.

"Yeah?" Robin tilted his head in a way that matched Zatanna and Raquel. Like they were all trying to fit all the pieces together at the same speed.

"So they're a group like ours, sort of." Raquel kept her eyes narrowed, still glancing between the articles. "Just with more experience and manpower."

"And influence. Think about it; they've got finance thanks to Bruce, an ear on the street with the Queens, a voice in media and news thanks to Barry's connection to Iris... and whatever Clark has to do with all this, he's still helping." Conner grit his teeth at that, but kept going. "And they've been filtering in stories about the wildlife up here, slowly letting people in on secrets... you see a pattern in all of this?"

"They're trying to introduce... are you serious!?" Robin just kept himself from yelling, as he twisted around to look at the others. "Are they really trying to get people ready for werewolves?"

"And magic users. Think about it; my dad led me into this, in his own way. I think they're bracing everyone for the fact that there's more things out there." Zatanna also fought to keep her voice hushed. "It... it sort of makes sense though, when you think about it. How much longer do you think this can be a secret, with how the world is accelerating?"

"Or someone gets more than a blurry photo of a wolf..." Kaldur mused. "It would explain all the allies they've been making."

"Guys." Wally pushed a hand against the table as he spoke. "Are we even okay with the fact that they've been planning this? Why didn't they try telling us?"

"...Protection, maybe? My uncle was a werewolf, and he didn't want me or my family to know about it. Even if it didn't do a lot of good in the long run." M'gann kept her voice hushed, and her quiet words pushed Wally back into his spot on the sofa.

"Okay, so it's not the safest thing to be, or involve other people. But... seriously? Going public with this?"

"Don't get too carried away yet. Take a look; they're not planning on breaking the news tomorrow, this week... not even this month. They've been planning this for years, and I doubt they're going to rush it even if a few hunters and rogue wolves turn up in the area. I don't think we need to rush into a decision, either... though we should plan things, and get all our cards on the table." Robin had turned from the screen again, and this time his eyes were resting on Kaldur as he spoke, though his gave flickered between all of the pack. "Guys, I think we'd benefit from some stories."

-o-o-o-

_'He makes a good second, with making the correct calls.'_ Though not necessarily the easiest choices. Kaldur met Robin's gaze, mulling over the suggestion.

It wouldn't hurt to treat this as another form of debriefing. Exchanging information. Definitely not confiding about a moment of weakness. Not when there was an expectant look in so many of their eyes.

They needed someone to lead the way, and remind them that they were a part of this group. Confiding would help with that. So Kaldur took a deep breath through his nose, and let it out through his mouth along with a few words.

"I think it is common knowledge, that Wally and I turned around the same time. But it was under different circumstances. And unlike him, I was not fully aware of werewolves. " If he paused for too long, Kaldur's ears twitched as his mind conjured up sounds of waves. Breaking on a distant shore, and slapping on the sides of a ship.

"I used to live in San Diego, as a navy cadet. It was something that made my mother and stepfather proud, and I admit that I enjoyed the curriculum and structure as well. I was successful enough, and made some good friends." He could still picture their faces like he'd just seen them yesterday; Garth keeping his hair carefully tied back, Tula with a ready, freckled smile. On that fateful evening, it had a warm glow thanks to setting sun.

"My school was also lucky, in a sense. We were sometimes given invitations to go aboard ships docking in the bay, as a sort of fieldtrip. One of them under the orders of an admiral named Orin... who would become my mentor in short order."

"You got to go on board that ship, right?" Robin added, putting on a smile to try and help move the tale along. "You've told me about it a couple of times."

"Yes. It was a good experience... though Garth and I let the moment go to our heads. I believe it was Garth that proposed doing a more rigorous exploration than what our guide group was getting." Kaldur shook his head. "In hindsight, we should have realized something would have gone wrong with that idea."

"Curiosity won out, though?" Raquel asked, with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes. And it was remarkably easy to reach the captain's quarters... with a little stealth employed." If one could ever call moving through narrow, steel hallways 'easy.' But they'd managed, listening for footsteps, carefully turning around corners, and always keeping their eyes and ears open for what they might find. For an Admiral, Orin was surprisingly low key, and that prompted curiosity.

It wasn't just waves that teased at his memory now. A low, raspy breathing echoed off metal hallways of a ship, as they picked out the door that lead to the quarters. He'd seen the uneasiness in Garth and Tula both, as the whites of their eyes stretched wider with each step they took.

Yet, curiosity kept them going, until they reached the source of those sounds.

"A captain's quarters sometimes feel like humble things. Though with Orin's, one could feel like they'd stepped back several decades when it came to sailing. He kept his quarters furnished well, with older, classical furniture. We didn't get much of a chance to determine what he was like just by decor, however... given that he was standing in the quarters as well, with his back to us.

"That was when we figured out what he was looking at." As well as realizing that raspy breathing belonged to him. The uniform seen in pictures, which normally fit so well, looked like it was straining at the seams. Orin had broken off from his threat display to stare at them, as Kaldur overbalanced in the doorway and stumbled into the room.

"I did not realize it at the time, but a rogue wolf managed to sneak on board the ship. It was intent on making an attempt on Orin's life, and I ended up between Orin and it." He touched his fingers to the scars along his neck. Time had done little to dull the memory. One moment he was staring at Orin, the next a crackle of glass had turned his head to see something out of a nightmare rushing them. Something huge, dark, and primal looking, with far too many sharp edges on the tips of its limbs. He had enough time to look it in the eyes and see a brown, fierce light to them. Just a glimpse, before a mouthful of teeth filled his vision and clamped down on his throat.

"It tore into you?" Artemis' eyes stayed fixed on the marks along his neck as she spoke. "How'd you get out of that?"

"Largely, Orin decided he was not going to stand idle while a wolf butchered cadets. He was fluid as water, making that change into someone a little stronger. Still mostly human, but able to tear the wolf off of me. And he was able to go toe to toe with it, and stay clear of those claws."

His blood had been pounding, pushing him to his feet when all logic said that he should have stayed down. But that part of his mind wasn't very loud just then, compared to the drive to lash back at what had torn him up.

"I was not aware of what was happening, until I saw how my arms had put on extra muscle in the last few seconds. And even then, I was more busy with the thing attacking us." Kaldur glanced at M'gann when her breath drew in. So she was also familiar with sudden changes in traumatic situations. Her hands had gone into fists as she listened, and Kaldur flexed and relaxed his own hands to keep them steady.

"Apparently Orin kept a set of true, pure silverware for symbolism and rank. Tula and Garth had no problems tearing it out of the cabinets, and throwing it at the wolf. They landed a few solid hits and managed to distract it, enough to form an opening." There wasn't any finesse to Kaldur's attack, unlike the fluidity of Orin's movements; just smashing into the creature's shoulder, and grabbing a fistful of fur around the head to keep it from snapping at his face.

"We ended up going back through the window. The fall should have hurt a lot more than it did, but I suppose the wolf took most of the blow. And I was too full of anger and desperation to feel much pain.

"We must have slid and bounced several feet along the deck, before we found our feet. I never felt the breath get knocked out of me the entire time." The wolf was less lucky. It still had a few forks stuck in its side, and was struggling for air and getting slowly to its feet as Kaldur rolled away.

He got a better look at it then, between strikes. The dark fur coating it had a similar sheen to the stuff sprouting along the edges of his arms. His own limbs were still crackling with a strange, desperate energy that pushed him back into action.

It reared up on its back feet when they clashed a second time, a near wall of muscle and snapping jaws. The claws slashed at his face as Kaldur barely turned his head in time, drawing a few more scratches. He didn't let that slow him down, instead pushing back and driving his weight into the animal. He'd been rewarded with the beast losing its footing, pushed against one of the ship railings. The metal had groaned and trembled, before breaking and leaving the creature to fall over the edge of the ship, into the bay.

"The fight was... brief. Bloody, but still brief. It ended with the attacker in the sea, and fleeing. It did not make another attempt on Orin... but he was too busy with the complications it caused to go after it."

"So you found out werewolves exist and got bit by one all in one day?" He could almost hear Artemis adding a silent 'harsh' onto that, but she left it unsaid.

"That would be the short of it. My friends were not hurt, however. And Orin could recover. In fact, he was very helpful considering my situation. And figured out we had common connections; he was an acquaintance of Bruce Wayne as well... apparently, due to that common goal we discovered.

"As for my own change... maybe the abrupt shift was due to the full moon rising that evening. But it was already clear I had the bite, and there was no taking it back. Orin swore us all to secrecy, and it was also clear I couldn't stay in a military academy while learning to control this. You can probably fill in the gaps on what happened next... though I was lucky to have Robin and Wally as companions. I miss my friends, of course... but I am lucky to have found the rest of you."

"...Huh. No wonder you lead the pack, you flatterer." Raquel smirked at him. "Or team, if you prefer."

"Eh... I guess 'pack' isn't so bad when you guys say it. You make it sound cooler than Cameron." Robin shrugged as he leaned back. "But... thanks, Kaldur. That brings us all up to speed on some things."

-o-o-o-

Robin nudged at the mouse pad, as he spoke, sending the arrow cursor sliding around the screen. Something about the situation still felt surreal, and in a way he was grateful for the persistent twitch in his leg; it kept him grounded in the real world.

"Like I said, it's good to know about things," though after making the suggestion about stories getting swapped, Robin felt some tension worm its way between his shoulders. He didn't like the idea that someone might ask him to share, next.

So when Wally cleared his throat, eyes on Artemis, Robin was only too glad to let him speak.

"Speaking of shares... how about you?"

"What about me? I already told your mentors some of what happened. Don't tell me you want to know, too."

"Your family thought it would be a great idea to use us for target practice. Yeah, I'd say we have a right to know, same as the League." Robin watched as Artemis bunched her hands into fists, practically bristling.

"Wally." Just one word to warn him off. But to Robin's surprise, Artemis had gained a resolute look.

"No. If people want to know that badly, I'll tell you." M'gann scooted a little closer, just brushing a hand on Artemis' shoulder. A silent, small gesture to help, and Artemis nodded as she spoke.

"We didn't just happen to come across your group. We were hired to take care of you. I don't know the specifics- LOOK, my dad was the businessman in this operation, not me." She snapped at Wally's incredulous look.

"But I know the guy that hired us. No way I couldn't, since he invited us to his skyscraper." There was an almost tactile sinking feeling in the air when she said that.

"You aren't implying-" Kaldur began, as Artemis shook her head.

"No. No implying at all. It was Luthor."

"THE Lex Luthor?" Robin blurted out, knowing he was staring. The volume spiked, and they all went still to see if anyone stirred from upstairs. When the doors didn't open, and no one came down the stairs, Artemis continued.

"Yeah. He played it off as being a threatened businessman against supernatural threats. Turns out he was just on a different team, with plenty of weird stuff in the ranks. At least if Cameron and the others were anything to go by."

Robin fell back into his seat, as Wally gave a low whistle. Zatanna and Raquel were both moving closer together for some support, M'gann's hand was shaky on Artemis, and even Conner shifted uneasily in his chair.

It was hard not to feel that; even if someone was a newcomer in the state, they'd have to be living under a rock to not know what LexCorp was. Or that making an enemy out of the corporation, even unknowingly, wasn't a great idea.

"This is... unexpected." Kaldur summed his thought up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "All of it is. Though now we have plenty to think over."

-o-o-o-

The end of the meeting was anti-climactic. No stirring speeches or promises, just Kaldur recommending that they get some rest. Not that it looked like that would get followed right away; a restless energy had pushed itself into Conner's skin, and it looked like the same was true for everyone else.

Artemis was the only one who left for a room. Kaldur and Robin spoke in low voices while Wally looked between them and where Artemis had gone. Zatanna and Raquel held their own discussion, and M'gann... wasn't anywhere in the living room.

A slightly ajar glass door hinted at where she might have gone, and Conner followed it out, seeing a figure working its way off the porch and towards a hill. She looked back at him long enough to raise her hand in a wave, and he took that as a sign to follow.

Conner caught up to her on the ridge, a hike away from the lodge. He didn't have to guess why she was up there; that high above the plains, perched on the rocks that formed the ridgeback, he and M'gann could both see for miles. The sky was clouding up, potentially brewing on last storm if those chilled winds were anything to go by.

"You're not planning to stay out all night, are you?"

"No. I just came to look." Conner followed her gaze, to where the eastern sky was lit up orange. The city was miles away, but Denver glimmered like a thousand fireflies strewn across the plains. He didn't feel any happiness or nostalgia from that similarity, though. Not with Artemis' words still buzzing in his head, and the LexCorp sky scrapper looming largest on the downtown skyline.

"I didn't realize just how deep we were getting with this." He could guess at what M'gann was watching, too.

"No backing out now."

"No... guess not. Maybe that's why Kaldur told us all about what happened to him. So we'd know more about how the bite works for different people." M'gann's shoulders lifted as she took a deep breath. "Maybe... I should share too?"

She looked like she was holding her breath for a second, only for it to come out in a shaky huff as she shook her head, pushing her palm against her forehead. "Come on, M'gann. I can't believe I'm worrying over this; you've already seen me in worse conditions. I guess I just... worry, still."

"You don't need to?" He offered quietly. "Worry, I mean. I can listen."

Maybe listening would also get his head on straight; he'd been keyed up all through the evening, hearing them hunt in the foothills. The revelations about LexCorp had just been the finishing touches with pushing his thoughts into a mess.

Silence stretched out between them, interrupted by a skin prickling whistle from the wind. For a minute he was sure M'gann was just going to give up and go back down the slope.

Until she looked back at him, and touched her fingers to her hand. She must have drawn something from that gesture, as she spoke.

"I used to live on a farm and animal sanctuary. My mom and brother loved animals, and I liked them too. Especially feeding time. I'd get to take these big sacks of feed and hay out to the barn we kept horses and donkeys in," she gestured with her hands as she spoke, pushing her fingers into a triangle to form what looked like a barn roof. "And there were usually cats in the loft, too!"

M'gann paused, the brightness leaving her voice.

"One evening, though... I didn't find any of the cats up there. They'd all cleared out, and something had the rest of the animals spooked. Snorting, tossing their heads... it had me looking over my shoulder, too. Not that it helped me; once I left the barn, something pale crashed into me."

A familiar, snarling white and feral looking wolf with scars along its face flickered in Conner's mind. M'gann must've seen the look in his face, as she nodded.

"Yeah. Simon. The only warning I got was this... this creepy, hollow laugh that froze me in place. He must have changed fast between that and knocking me down. Before I hit the grass he was already tearing at me, but I managed to give him one good kick in the jaw and get back up."

Her body slumped as she spoke, fingers still moving over her hand. Something about it kept her calm, though Conner couldn't determine exactly why.

"I wasn't thinking, like I should've. I didn't go back into the barn, I didn't even try to find the quad and get away with that. I just ran, but it didn't do any good. Simon wasn't alone; he and another wolf pulled me down. And the other one bit me, right here." She traced a finger along her shoulder and collar bone. "I used to wonder how I got free from the wolf, but Kaldur gave me an idea tonight. Maybe it wasn't just adrenaline I felt; it could've been a... a partial change?"

Conner dipped his head, considering. "It happened to Kaldur. Don't see why it couldn't happen to you, too."

"If it was, that explains how I got it to let go by struggling and hitting. And how I managed to get back to the house, without passing out from blood loss. I must've been half drugged by adrenaline, because I never thought about them following me back to my family. And-"

The wind picked up, pushing some long hairs out of place on M'gann's face. Instead of brushing them out of the way, she hung her head down, letting a few more drop into place and obscure her eyes.

"When they attacked again, I got angry... that doesn't put it right. You know what happened when I saw Simon striking you? It was the same thing; I wanted to do anything it took to stop him, and the other wolf mauling my family." M'gann looked down at her hand, like just recounting the story would make it grow claws. "I changed for real that time, and I tore into them."

Her body twitched, like it was reliving what happened. A growl tried to work its way into her breath, before she froze. He almost wanted to tell her to breathe... but she figured that out on her own, one deep breath before continuing. Her hands had gone white at the knuckles, still stuck together.

"And when it was done, I didn't want to see what would happen if my family saw me. So... so I ran. Garfield used to go on about making emergency packs, and all sorts of weird situations where they'd be needed; ninjas, alien invasions... never anything like a brush fire, or a flood. I humored him all the same, and we stored some duffle bags in one of the sheds. I never thought any of those situations would actually become real."

For a second her mouth tugged into a smile, but the laugh that came out was strained.

"At least there weren't any vampires along for the ride, like he sometimes imagined. Either way, I was lucky enough to have my wallet in the jacket pocket, and still have that hanging onto me after I changed. I didn't want to go back into the house. Not after-"

"M'gann. You're going to draw blood if you're not careful." His words tugged her head up, as her fingers finally stopped clasping at her hand. Her grip had only gotten tighter as she talked, and he didn't want to add blood loss to the evening. Hearing about it second hand had been enough.

"R-right. Right. I-I won't."

_'Why does she keep doing that-?'_ His head wanted to flicker to a memory, but she was already back to talking. Conner shoved the thought aside, focusing on her words.

"I ended up following the river by our land, until I got back into town and where I could find transport. I'd been saving for the summer, so I could afford a bus ticket. I didn't have much of a plan; just that I had to find my uncle and figure out what happened, before someone got hurt again. I hated what happened to my family-"

Her voice hitched, and she took in another breath before she continued.

"It wasn't even a full moon I changed under... Not like Wally or Kaldur. That's not how it's supposed to go. So what if I'm-"

Conner frowned over the tension that shot back into her arms, almost wanting to warn her again about gripping her hands too tightly.

_'Why is she-?'_ His memory got fed up with getting shoved aside, and slammed into his thoughts with a vengeance. The Denver sky gave another glimmer, and he remembered fireflies.

That he'd been holding her hand, just like she was mimicking now.

Conner's response was to pick her hand up, then place it over his shoulder to where most of the healing was happening. Under the bandages, his stitches were already settling in, and chances were he'd only have the thinnest scars by the end of it.

"You're not blood thirsty, if that's what you're scared of. You saved me, didn't you?" He backed that up with giving her hand a small squeeze. "Besides, you're doing alright tonight."

M'gann slowly curled her hand one finger at a time in his grip, considering his words before giving a tiny nod.

"I'd guess because... I'm better at focusing? And I'm getting more experience, too. John doesn't act like there's anything wrong with me, and I want to believe him."

"I think you should." Her hand was warming up in his, the longer they were clasped together. "And I don't think you're a monster. I think you're... you're good."

She blushed at that, glancing away to the view. Hopefully that meant she couldn't see that weird, awkward smile that had worked its way onto his face.

"You sound really sure... aren't you scared?" M'gann took her eyes away from the city lights, looking instead at his shoulder. "You could've been changed-"

"Yeah, but I wasn't. No bites happened, and it looks like claws don't count." He'd been clear so far. No fevers, and the gashes were healing just fine; not too fast, not too slow. Day by day, his chances of shifting were dwindling.

He wasn't fully sure how he felt about that; still being the normal one without any amazing strength or regeneration. But she didn't need to hear it.

"We've been managing so far." There was also a second where she looked up at him, smiled, and all that stuff about werewolves and humans didn't matter one bit.

"You know, Conner Kent? I don't think I ever imagined meeting someone like you when I came to Middleton. But I'm glad I did... I'm really, really glad I met you." Conner's answer was a low hum of a chuckle. It got her to laugh too, this time without any strain or hollowness in her voice. Just a cheerful, uplifting sound that helped them both find their feet. Their hands ended up staying together the entire walk back to down to the lodge.

Neither of them ever noticed the dark shapes watching them and the building, still as shadows doting the wilderness.


	13. Teeth

**Chapter 13: Teeth**

Outside, the last of the autumn leaves had burst into color with groves of aspens, cotton woods, and lonely tall elms. They were solitary bonfires against the deep green-black sea of evergreens that swept up the side of the mountain. They acted as the final vestiges of fall, standing against the oncoming winter.

M'gann shivered as she stood at the cave's entrance and stared out. Close by, Zatanna and Artemis were inside and out of the wind. They didn't have much of an interest in looking out over the wilderness. M'gann couldn't take her eyes off the road, and thinking back to her trip out there with Conner. There wouldn't be any more fireflies out there now... but she could always wait for the next summer, she reminded herself.

"Day dreaming again?" Zatanna gently teased, pulling M'gann back to the present. "Did you hear any of what we were talking about?" She saw the pink in M'gann's cheeks, and took that to mean 'no.'

"I was just saying, I want to do more spell research on my own time... you know, when my dad isn't drilling magic rotes into my head over the phone. He's supposed to be coming back into town tonight, but he's not stopping by my house for a while."

"Meeting?" Artemis guessed.

"Yeah. Big one from the sound of it; there's supposed to be some new people at the lodge, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're talking about that big reveal. To be honest, I wouldn't mind if their meeting went late, and my dad decided to stay the night there; I could spend an extra night here on the couch with no problems.

"But anyways, before all of that comes up, I wanted to see if there was anything the pack needed. Or that YOU need."

"Well..." M'gann ducked out of the cave entrance, trying not to blush any more. "Do you happen to know a... a tear proof spell for clothes? I think I've gone through more clothing than I'd like, even with how quiet it's been lately."

She was grateful for the lull that had stretched out over the last month. No sign of the Terrors, Cameron, Artemis' family, or the two enemies from the fair. It finally felt like they'd learned how to breathe normally again, without worrying if something new would put their hearts back in high gear.

The only thing that was really dramatic, outside of some last minute homework assignments, had been the last full moons. There was still that bolt of excitement and worry that something might happen, either to her small pack OR to Robin.

But either Zee's spell helped with his healing, or the wound had never been that deep to begin with. He never looked like he was going to break, at least when she and the others made it back to the lodge.

_'Just hope he doesn't change out of phase, like me.'_ M'gann told herself that if she didn't voice that thought out loud, maybe it wouldn't come true.

Lucky for her, Zatanna and Artemis both didn't look like they knew what was going through her head. Instead, Zatanna was looking her up and down, biting at her cheek as she considered the request.

"Actually, I bet I can do one better than tear resistant clothes. I tested out something similar with Kaldur and Wally a few days ago. Managed to work out a spell that zips some clothing away to a... well, let's call it a pocket dimension. The term is close enough and doesn't go into theories that can make your head melt. Point is, I can have them wait there while you're transformed, and then appear again when you shift back!"

Zatanna's voice pitched up a few octaves from excitement, and she gave M'gann an eager smile.

"Yeah, I definitely want to ramp it up now; we just did pants and shirts before, and I'd love to try a full outfit. Shoes and everything! Go get something you'd like to wear, and I'll be ready!"

She ended up taking her time with picking out something, and Zatanna hummed as she looked over Megan's outfit. There weren't any obvious patches on this set at least, and it was something she felt comfortable with binding. While she didn't have a lot to choose from, Megan still smiled as she looked down at the pink skirt and jacket combination.

"Cute choice." Zatanna added.

"Thanks," though now that it was time to try more spells out, M'gann felt a slight fluttery feeling in her stomach. "You said you tried it on Kaldur and Wally, before? And it worked out okay?"

"Well, given that they didn't explode or end up naked, it wasn't a horrible failure at least."

"You know, I'm getting more convinced I made the fun choice." Artemis had her boots kicked off and her feet up on the couch, watching them both with a wry smile. "It's been a while since I've had friends that-"

She looked embarrassed to admit that. But as M'gann reflected on it, she guessed that a job like werewolf hunting didn't leave a lot of room for socializing, especially if you were always moving locations. That wasn't something television had focused on very much.

"It's been a while for me, too. I was only just getting used to going to school again, meeting people there. It's nice to have friends who actually know about what's going on, and aren't freaked out about it." 'Normal' wasn't the right word for it... but she didn't feel as ashamed as before. Artemis also didn't look upset over being included as a friend, for that matter.

"Yeah... hey, Zee. With all that magic you've got, couldn't you make it so no one has to transform?"

"And maybe fix all the problems in the world, while I'm at it? Sorry, but it's not that simple, and I've got limits. LOTS of them." She glanced at a book resting on their new dining table. "I'm a new mage, remember? I'm still working on memorizing spells from my dad's books, or even making them power efficient and not leave me drained. Spells as powerful as what you're talking about would take a lot more than what I have."

"So, you're a battery powered mage now?" Zatanna grinned at Artemis' remark.

"That's not such a bad comparison! Thing is, I need to pull from my own energy. MAYBE if I get lucky and there's some ambient energy around that supports the spell, I can use that. But otherwise, I'm on my own."

She paused for a moment, eyes sliding back to the table as a thoughtful look creased her face.

"Though... that book said there's such a thing as artifacts that can boost spells. But from the way it talked about them, and my dad described them, they sound kind of risky. They're still only good for a handful of spells, so no Swiss Army magic wands. I think there's ways around it, but..."

"Let me guess. It's a double edged sword?"

"It's blood magic. And that's NOT something I'm interested in pursuing." Zatanna declared, before turning back to M'gann.

"Okay, that's enough prep work and talking. Just hold still and let me give this a try... and don't worry, either. We'll do fine." Zatanna reached out to take Megan's hands, glancing over her one last time.

"Dinb eht cirbaf ot taht epahs."

Her words took on a strange quality that lingered in M'gann's ears. Her skin shivered and it felt like a handful of static electricity had been pushed into where the fabric met her skin. When M'gann took a breath to try and focus on the sensation, it popped out like a soap bubble. Her clothing didn't feel any different than before, but from the satisfied smile on Zatanna's face, the spell must have been a success.

The smile, and the elation that it worked, was contagious. She wrapped Zatanna up in a tight squeeze, squeaking out her thank yous.

"Glad to help!" Zatanna managed to wheeze out. "But... geeze, I didn't think you'd be that happy to have a shape changing outfit! Were you running short on outfits?"

M'gann paused and cast her eyes down, not quite answering the question.

"...How many do you have?" Artemis pushed.

"This one, and... four others? I have a fifth, but it's getting threadbare from going through the wash so many times." And Conner's t-shirt, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to tell them about THAT. And the fact that it was oversized on her and was better suited for pajamas than normal day wear had very little to do with it.

"Your uncle gave you a stipend, right?" At M'gann's nod, Zatanna grabbed her by one arm, and with a nod Artemis took hold of the other. "Then it's time to see about spending it. I'll call up Raquel and ask her to meet us at the mall."

"We're going shopping?" She wasn't sure if she should have felt nervous or overjoyed at that news.

"YOU'RE going shopping," Artemis corrected. "And since I don't have anything better to do... I guess I might as well come along. Keep you both out of trouble."

M'gann all but skipped out the cave.

-o-o-o-

Conner decided this was a slight improvement over awkwardly sitting around a dining room table. Instead they had an awkward silence in the middle of a restaurant, which had the benefit of being filled up by ambient noise from the other customers. Clark gave him the silent treatment, but kept his eyes on Conner; specifically his shoulder, with such an intent look Conner wondered if he could stare through the cloth of his jacket and shirt, and see the fresh scar tissue.

"And nothing has happened so far? No outbursts, no sudden hunger cravings, no fevers or night walking?" It didn't help that Clark STILL had a problem meeting him eye to eye. Conner shook his head, fighting not to say anything like 'nothing outside of what's usual.'

"It was just claws, anyway. And Robin was in a lot more trouble than me. I don't see you worrying over him."

"Bruce... Bruce has a handle on him. He'll be alright. I'm more worried because no one is looking-"

"After me?" 'Isn't that YOUR job?' He didn't say it out loud, but let the same bite from the thought seep into his voice. "I'm managing, thanks. What I don't get is why you still won't give me the time of day, OR take any interest beyond if I'm a time bomb or not."

Clark had taken the time out to see him, before some big appointment with the League, his memory reminded him. But Conner wasn't all that moved by the consideration, given how their own meeting was going.

"It's... it's not like that. And it's complicated." Clark fiddled with his glasses, before fixing Conner with a stern look. "And I see you've been getting into trouble either way. Maybe you shouldn't stay at that cave any longer-"

"Do you WANT me to move back in?"

Clark couldn't even give him an answer, which in Conner's mind signified the end of that conversation, and meeting.

_'He doesn't want to be here, fine. Neither do I.'_

When he stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, his father didn't try to stop him. Once he was out the door, he drove his hands deep into his jacket pockets as he scowled against the cold air.

_'Not back to the cave.'_ He settled for trudging down the streets, until he found himself near the Middleton park, facing one of the shopping centers. He sat down on one of the picnic benches, shoulders hunched and transferring his glare to the ground.

"Conner!" A high, cheerful voice cut through the confusion and dark clouds in his thoughts, pulling his eyes up.

M'gann was different looking from before. Held herself differently as well, with a bounce to her step as she moved ahead of her group. He half noticed the new clothes draped around her shoulders, but his attention was squarely on how much happier she looked... and how watching her was tugging a smile into place on his own face.

"Didn't think I'd meet you here! How's it going?" 'Horrible' didn't feel like a great answer to her question, so Conner settled for shrugging his shoulders and giving her a curious look. She was eager enough to answer. "The girls have been showing me all around different parts of town, helping me get more clothes for my wardrobe."

That explained the differences. Even if he couldn't really grasp why having different varieties of shirts was important, she at least looked happy. "And now we're on our way back, though we were thinking of stopping for dinner..."

She trailed off, and gave him a shy smile. "Would you like to come with us? I think we could manage Kansas City Barbeque."

"It'd be fine even if you didn't." He heard himself say, right as he stood up. "But if you're going to have me carry shopping bags, I wouldn't mind getting some food as payment."

"He learns fast." Artemis' voice was raspy, but with a note of humor that he hadn't ever picked out in their previous encounters. "Seems like a fair trade, though. As long as you don't go ordering an entire rack of ribs."

"I'll settle for half; I'm not greedy." He took some of the bags off Artemis' hands, leaving her free to rummage for the keys as they moved through the parking lot-

And stopped in front of Kaldur's truck. "...Does he know that you're using his car?"

"Mmm, we'll pay for gas, so I'm sure he won't mind." Raquel answered as she climbed into the back. "Way I heard it, he'd parked it at the cave for more maintenance. We're just taking it for a test drive. Toss the bags on up and climb in."

The sun was buried behind the mountains once they made their way back to the cave, winding up the mountain road. A few packages of leftover barbeque had joined the bags of clothes, all sitting snug in the truck cabin with Artemis and M'gann. Conner had some ideas on how to fit those into the fridge... provided Artemis and Raquel didn't ferret them away before he could take inventory.

M'gann hadn't scrimped on her portions when they first ate, which was a relief. She was keeping herself fed and happy, even if she was still quoting little bits on how this was or wasn't like Wendy the Werewolf Stalker. He could overhear her talking about it now, through the rear window gap.

"No, no! I promise, you'd really like it!" She had one hand on Artemis' arm, though she was careful to keep her grip light and away from the steering wheel. "You're just like the main character, too. You're tough and brave, but also compassionate... all you need now is a conflicted werewolf boyfriend!"

"Pass." Artemis' response was less than enthused. "My life is crazy enough without worrying about a boy who gets more hairy than usual, one day of the month... but," she continued before M'gann could look too crestfallen. "I need something to do that isn't homework or training with Queen and Lance. I could watch a few episodes. See if I like it." Conner watched M'gann tremble, knowing it was barely in her limits to keep from throwing her arms around Artemis in a hug.

"PERFECT! I'll get the pilot episode ready when we get back, and then we can watch the next episodes tomorrow with some popcorn, and I've always wanted to do this with friends we can have another slumber party and-" He found himself smiling as he listened to her, but that only lasted for a heartbeat. The squeal of tires cut her ramble off along with a shriek of metal deforming, and Conner jolted upright as he looked around.

In the corner of his eye, he saw something gray and black, almost wisp of shadow, running across the road on four legs. It looked back at them briefly, showing fangs as long as his index finger and eyes that flashed green in the headlamps. It bounded from the road and out of the car lights, vanishing from sight. As he watched, Conner realized the light from the headlamps was diminished, like one of them had been gouged out. They were at half visibility now.

"Did you see that!?" Zatanna squeaked from her spot in the back, hands latched to the sides of the truck. M'gann fought to get free from the tangle of her seatbelt from where she'd been thrown forward. As for Artemis, she lurched upright, planting her foot hard on the gas.

"That wasn't one of ours!" She shouted over the roar of the engine, and Conner braced against the truck. Looking across, he saw Raquel doing the same and keeping an eye out for more shapes in the forest. Over the sound of the motor, he picked out a wailing howl moving through the trees, answered by more voices.

Zatanna somehow managed to get a phone into her hand and dial a number, even with how the truck jumped and lurched about. "Come on, Kaldur... this isn't a good time to leave this to your answering machine-"

She yelped and crashed to the truck floor as they hit what felt like the Grand Canyon shoved into a pot hole.

"NOT a good time for the answering machine!" Zatanna shouted that at the phone. Conner swore he could hear a cheerful beep coming from the speaker as Artemis swerved.

"KALDUR!" Zatanna decided not to hang up, settling instead for shouting into the receiver from her new spot on the truck bed. "DON'T BOTHER WITH CALLING BACK, just get down to the access road NOW before we all end up as chew toys, okay? Talk to you later!"

Conner's back pressed against the window. He risked a glance into it, to see if M'gann and Artemis were both still in the car seats. He caught a glimpse of Artemis with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, while M'gann pressed herself flat against the seat. Her eyes were shut, and her head turned up and back. Her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, as she whispered something to herself that was lost over the roar of engines and tires. A second later Conner heard a whisper and familiar hum of something in his head, that told him what she was saying.

_'In trouble. Near the reservoir. Need help; please hurry!'_ He didn't question why he could hear her again; he was just glad someone had gotten a distress call through. Judging by the shapes pouring out of the woods and chasing after them, they were going to need help.

-o-o-o-

Fire smoldered in his arm and burned inside his head. It made his motions clumsy, and pushed Roy into a haze he had to move against in order to get anything done. His fingers were clumsy, his balance wavered.

But it was important that he got the door open. He was sure of that, even if everything else felt weirdly out of focus. So he fumbled, grasped, and fumbled again until he finally pushed a key in place, and put his shoulder against the wood to shove it open with a small chime.

One thing done. But so many more tasks to accomplish, before he could finally rest again and get that burning sensation out of his blood. He left the door open as he staggered down the hallway.

_'Hurry.'_ The thought growled through his head, buried in there like an arrow in flesh. It pushed him forward with heavy steps, into the wide library and meeting room at the end.

Nine faces were waiting for him. As his eyes swept over them, syllables pushed their way through the haze in his thoughts.

_'Bruce Wayne.' _ It was also important that he did something about these people. Warn them, or maybe-

The idea stuttered and died, replaced by more names.

_'Clark Kent, John Jones, Barry Allen, Dinah Lance, Giovanni Zatara, Diana Prince, Augustus Freeman, Olliver-'_

"Roy!" The last one jumped up from his place in the study. The others seated in the chairs were slower to rise, but all kept their eyes fixed on him. The focus pushed his heart into a faster beat.

"Was worried about you-"

_'Bleed.'_ A new thought bubbled up, jammed into his forehead. Somewhere behind him, new forms streamed in through the open door, a figure in green robes standing in the entrance. Roy felt the man's eyes on his back, watching to make sure he did what all had been pushed into his head.

A small, half smothered part of him wondered if he should feel something other than that low hum and fog; a sense of shame or guilt tried to form in the pit of his stomach, but the shouts and snarls drowned it out. His hands moved on their own as he reached for an arrow and his bow, and leveled both at Clark. All as the four legged, smoke colored shapes filled the room with howls.

-o-o-o-

Artemis put her foot down until the gas pedal was flat against the floor, pushing every ounce of fuel she could into the engine. This was going to cost her a lot more gas money than she thought, even without figuring out how much it would take to replace the headlight.

_'Priorities, Artemis. Think about that later, and focus on staying on the road.' _ Plus alternating her eyes between the road, and those shapes she was picking out in the rear view mirror. "PEOPLE IN THE BACK, DOWN. Either call out what you're seeing, or let me see it for myself!"

"More of them!" Raquel answered, keeping her eyes glued to the back. Over her shoulder, Artemis could just pick out the loping gait and hunched forms of wolves, spilling onto the road and running after them. A glance at the speedometer told her that they were getting close to fifty... as fast as she wanted to risk on a winding road like this. And yet those things still weren't falling behind by much.

"Not good, not good..." She muttered, wondering if she should just take the chance and speed up in those corners-

The steering wheel jolted out of her hands as something hit the side of the truck with a heavy THUNK. The side mirror showed a fresh dent in the side of the truck, and a black furred boulder responsible for it. Artemis barely had her fingers back around the wheel when another jolt, this time on the other side of the truck, tried to jerk it away again.

"Do you guys ALWAYS have an army of werewolves in a killing mood after you?" M'gann just shook her head before snapping her hand out and pointing at the road.

"BRAKES!" was all M'gann could manage, and Artemis instinctively hit them before she even saw what she was pointing at.

If the wolves rushing them were large, the thing waiting for them looked like a mountain planted in the middle of the road. It stood on two feet half way shaped into paws, a canine head mounted on an almost human torso. It looked every bit as massive as their truck, to the point Artemis didn't want to take any bets on what would happen if they hit it. Artemis yanked on the steering wheel, turning the car aside and sending it on a diagonal course. They shot just along the ditch on the road, pebbles and gravel spitting out from under the tires. Just like threading a needle, she told herself-

That comparison failed when the needle didn't stay steady. The beast saw what she was trying to do, and leapt forward. The metal on the car hood crumbled under the sudden weight, and the glass gained a new set of spider web cracks as a pair of clawed hands slammed against the windshield with a high squealing crackle. The werewolf's muzzle dropped into view, teeth bared in what almost looked like a grin. Artemis saw three scars running diagonally across the face, some long healed wounds that formed into twisted lines.

If that thing didn't jump off the hood of their truck, she was also determined to give it a few more scars to wear.

"Pots eht rac!" Zatanna yelled over the racket- and the car DID stop, throwing them all forward as the vehicle froze, like the tires had been caught in leg hold traps. The seatbelt dug into her chest, and Artemis didn't know how those in the back managed.

Artemis grit her teeth and threw all her weight onto the steering wheel, putting them into a barely controlled skid as they slid across the road. The truck bounced across several bumps and holes, before skidding to a stop along the ditch.

She was faintly aware that they'd reached a relatively shallow section on the road, where the slope didn't have quite as much of a fall off. Partially because on the right side of the road, the hill abruptly went into a lake. She was distantly grateful and proud she'd steered the truck into a ditch on the left side of the road, and had avoided hitting any trees.

The wolf had to dig its claws into the hood in order to stay anchored, turning so its shoulder smashed the glass. The impact turned those spider web lines into a mess of broken glass that barely held together. Artemis yanked her foot off the gas pedal and her hands free of the steering wheel, going for the weapons she'd stored under the driver's seat. She decided that it wasn't paranoia that caused her to bring them along, after all. Not if this was all that kept her out of those teeth.

"Here!" She pushed her hand through the open window and tossed Zee a spare knife, still in its sheath... and hoped that her teammate was better using it than she was with catching it. "Get the thing off the car so we can get going again-"

"W-wait! What about Conner? He's not-" Artemis glanced back as she tried to find her crossbow, and saw what M'gann was talking about. Conner must have been thrown free of the truck-

In another moment, SHE was getting pulled free as well, when a clawed arm burst through the windshield and snapped around her torso. Five points dug into her skin, and the seatbelt cut into her lungs as the arm yanked at her. Another pull and the belt parted with a snap, as Artemis wrenched through the broken window and towards the growling face on the other side.

-o-o-o-

Conner rolled off his side and onto his back, tasting dirt as leaves rustled under his shirt. He stared up at the sky, framed with gaunt branches that had lost most of their leaves. Under his back they formed a soft, half rotted carpet. Which he was actually grateful for, since they'd stopped that impact from being fatal, acting as a slightly softer landing spot than the road. It also meant he didn't have to rest a busted shoulder and collarbone on hard ground.

With a moan, Conner tried to find his feet, but his body had other thoughts. It sent jolts into his skin and drove his breath out in wheeze. Conner grit his teeth in response and tried again. He'd caught a glimpse of the monster that stopped the truck, and knew his friends needed help-

He got as far as twitching his fingers, and his legs making a feeble kick against the mulch. Some of the fallen leaves were still clinging to their color, and also stuck to his jeans. The rest were blackened and dead, resting against his skin as it went clammy.

"Mercy, ensure that our perimeter is secure. This one is of special interest." A voice echoed off the trees. Conner made another attempt to shoot to his feet, but all he managed was a jolt half way up before getting knocked flat on the ground from pain. "You're a pleasant surprise, young mister Kent. I'd expect most people would give up after fracturing a few bones, yet you're made of much sterner things."

Conner twitched his eyes around, catching a glimpse of two outlines stepping out of the trees. The first was lithe, and moved with a predatory grace. She gave a nod to the other figure after glancing around, signaling him to move closer. Conner blinked at the second person.

How the newcomer managed to wear a business suit in an area like this and keep it free of mud and leaves, Conner didn't know. The outfit did something to make the man imposing, though.

"Give me a hand-" Conner snapped out, harsher than he should have. Conner reminded himself that you weren't supposed to snarl at people you were trying to get help from.

"People..." He shuddered, forcing himself to breathe. "People are hurt-"

"I know. It's a sad facet of the business. That happens when the Light sets their sights on people... and those people are stubborn about it. Including you, unfortunately."

The flat, matter-of-fact note in the man's voice put a chill down Conner's voice.

"...Who are you?"

"Luthor," he replied, like he was handing Conner off to his secretary. He turned to the woman, and Conner saw the yellow glow in her eyes.

"Go on then... see to him." At Luthor's command, the muscles rolled through her body, rippling and coiling like a snake moving underneath her flesh. The hands that clapped over Conner's shoulders were tough, strong, and with weirdly long nails.

The sky spun around Conner as her hands wrenched him upright. His eyes stretched wide from the pain moving through his collarbone, leaving him frozen from how much it hurt. One of the hands moved, closing around his neck and keeping his head from turning. He stayed locked on the moon shining through the branches, and the clouds rolling up against the moon in a patchwork of fog.

As they started to move, a chill wind pushed them along. The last of the autumn leaves fell from the trees in a dry, dulled whisper. Along with them, the first flakes of winter snow drifted down. They touched and melted against his face, and their touch was sharp and cold.


End file.
